Mea Culpa
by Hans Maulwurf
Summary: Karma. What comes around goes around. She had sowed betrayal and cheated on her wife, now it was her time to reap. [Post 12x05 / Calzona reunion / OC ]
1. Chapter 1

**/Rework 2.0**

* * *

 _Over the years, there have been many cases of doctors betraying the trust of their patients. Doctors making their patients 'sicker' on paper to move them up on the donor list. A betrayal to all the donors and everyone who is waiting for an organ._

 _Doctors abusing patients in a coma or during anesthesia. Unnecessary surgeries and procedures to make a some extra money on the side for that next expensive car._

 _The patients who seek out a Doctor for help will trust them with the most valuable thing they have to offer in this world; their body and health. They trust them to take the utmost best care possible of them._

 _But in the end... Doctors are only humans and humans are flawed._

 _This Story is inspired by those cases, but purely fictional!_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – 8:00 am**

* * *

Arizona Robbins always took pride in the fact that she was an advocate for her patients, but not so much pride in her weaknesses.

There had been many weak moments in the years she had been working in GSMH. One of her worst moments as a wife was that night during the storm that had destroyed her marriage and had robbed Sofia of an intact family.

Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she would think about that storm that fateful night and feel ashamed about it. She would go through every detail asking herself; 'What the hell were you thinking?!' But her question was always met with silence. She didn't know what had possessed her that night, since she had never planned on it to happen.

The thought of Laurel Boswell repulsed her now.

But it had happened and she would always regret it.

In the end she would bitterly accept that this one moment was on her, but that this one moment hadn't been their only problem.

At some point during their marriage they had stopped communicated. Sometimes she asked herself, if they had ever communicated at all.

That one night was on her, she knew that. But it wasn't her sole responsibility that Sofia now, had to spend any other day at two different apartments.

Was Callie thinking about this as well? She wondered sometimes. Was it only her that was missing her ex? Probably. Callie had Penny now. Although Penny had brought on a storm of her own, Callie didn't seem to want to break up with her any time soon.

Arizona turned in her bed and looked at the time. She still had two hours until she needed to be at the hospital. Uncle Alex had removed Sofia's tonsils and today was her last check-up.

It was one of those moments they still had together as a family, when Callie and herself would try to cheer Sofia up with Ice Cream.

A deep breath escaped her lips and she quickly wiped away that one tiny tear of nostalgia that threaten to escape her eye.

She wondered if someday, it would stop hurting and finally be okay.

* * *

 **GSMH - 10.00 am**

* * *

The three of them met at the Coffee cart. Sofia didn't look happy at all, but Callie was smiling at her.

"Look Sofia. Mama is coming!"

Sofia was holding Callie's hand, but immediately reached for Arizona's beige coat and laid her head on Arizona's stomach as soon as her other mother stood in front of her.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, silently asking Callie, what was going on. With her right hand she started to caress Sofia's hair gently.

Callie bit her lips and narrowed her eyes, a clear sign that Sofia had a temper tantrum this morning.

"Sofia doesn't want to see Uncle Alex today for her check-up.", explained Callie in a soft tone, since she didn't want to provoke another tantrum.

Arizona understood immediately. When it came to her marriage both of them had been lost, but thanks to small miracles, when it came to Sofia, they were a perfect team.

Arizona nodded and then turned to Sofia.

"Why honey? You love your Uncle Alex. He will just take a quick look and then we can go and eat Ice Cream!"

Sofia looked up at her blond mother. They had told her that the surgery was necessary and that she could eat as much Ice Cream as she wanted. But now, after the surgery, she didn't want anyone near her throat again.

"Mama? Why can't you look at it?" she asked with her soft voice. "You're a kids doctor, too."

Arizona cleared her throat a little. Callie had let go of Sofia's hand and was ordering coffee for them.

The child embraced her mother now with both hands.

"Yeah, but you know... I help now tiny humans that are still in their mommy's stomach." Sofia looked at her suspiciously, the same look Callie had, when she didn't really know, if she should believe anything that was being said.

"You are a big girl now. Aren't you honey?"

An argument that had been going on for months now. After Sofia had started school, she was on a mission to prove to everyone that she was a big girl now.

Her mothers were proud that their daughter was becoming more and more independent, but also a little bit sad. Their little girl was growing up.

"Okay." she said with defeat in her voice and buried her face in her mother's coat. Callie joined them with two cups of coffee, visibly relieved that the 'good cop' had won this argument.

"Alex said, he will be ready for us in an hour. He had some kind of emergency. And I got you coffee."

Arizona took thankfully the coffee, but also felt a bit annoyed.

"He better not have an on-call emergency with Jo, when my daughter is having a check-up."

Callie snorted and took a sip from her cup.

"Did Uncle Alex remove Jo's tonsils, too?"

Arizona wanted to kick herself, no innuendos in front of the child! She heard Callie snicker behind her as they moved towards the elevator.

"No, honey. Mama is just being silly."

* * *

 **Pediatric Unit - 10:10 am**

* * *

As they made their way through the pediatric floor to sit down in the waiting area, they heard a voice behind them.

"Dr. Robbins! I was looking for you!" The middle aged woman knew Arizona well. She had dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

She had some extra pounds on her hips with a round and friendly face. There had never been a day that Arizona can remember, that Monica didn't smile.

It was infectious and it reminded her so much of her mother.

The older nurse was always busy and made sure that Alex and Arizona knew what was going on in the department.

"There is a gentleman waiting for you in conference room 3. He came early this morning and I told him that you were busy! But he insisted to wait, until you found some time for him. He said it was urgent."

She had extra cleared her schedule to be there for Sofia's check-up. She suddenly felt a little bit irritated.

After she had finished her residency with Hermann and word got around how talented she was, there was suddenly always an emergency around every corner.

"Thank you Monica, but I don't have time. Sofia's check-up is in an hour. Just tell this man that he should make an appointment like everybody else and I will contact him."

Arizona wanted to turn around and leave, when she was stopped again.

"I know Dr. Robbins, but he told me, he would also wait until your shift is over tonight. I think it is really urgent."

Callie had sat down with Sofia and was observing the exchange silently. She had noticed how tight Arizona's schedule had become ever since she got her second specialty.

Sometimes she would see Arizona sitting in the attending lounge with her eyes closed, because of the insane times she would sometimes spend at the hospital.

"Look, it's fine. We will just sit here and wait. Just tell this guy that you have an important appointment. Right Sofia?", said Callie understandingly.

"Fine." Arizona was thankful. She hated to choose between 'Sofia time' and her work sometimes, but she also felt that her work was very important.

He probably just wanted to talk about his wife and ask her to look at her case. A desperate father, who just wanting to talk to a doctor. She would make it clear that this wasn't how this hospital worked.

* * *

 **Conference Room 3 - 10:20 am**

* * *

She didn't even bother to knock at the door and just walked into the room. The man was sitting in a chair and playing with his smart-phone. He stood up as he saw her.

Except for the tie with the most horrible design she had ever seen, he was neatly dressed in a dark blue suit. He looked sharp.

"Hi. you must be Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm glad you found the time to talk to me." They shook hands. He must have noticed Arizona look that was directed at his tie.

"Well, I couldn't find a better one this morning. My 1 year old son has the flu and all the good ties were in his line of fire."

He tried to be funny and ease the mood, but now Arizona felt confused.

"Well, unless your wife is pregnant with another baby, I'm not sure how I can help you. I'm a neonatal surgeon. Mr.?"

He smiled and looked for something in his pocket. Then he held up a police badge. "Detective Vega. I know you are a busy woman, but like I told the nurse, this is an urgent matter and I have to talk to you."

Arizona's confusion grew. "Detective. I'm always trying to cooperate with the authorities, but my daughter has an appointment shortly. So could you please tell me what's going on, I would like to go back to her."

She tried to remain calm, but she was slowly getting nervous.

"Please Dr. Robbins, have a seat. I will try to make this as short and possible. I would have made an appointment, but what I have to tell you can't wait. I'm sure once I'm done explaining myself, you will appreciate it."

Arizona took a deep breath and sat down.

"Then please, tell me what's going on. You're making me a little nervous here."

He sat down in the same chair he had been using before, folded his hands on the table and talked with a very calm voice.

He was prepared. This was one unusual case and he had asked his colleagues what he should tell them. He was about to inflict so much pain on them... but he didn't want to wait until this case would hit the news tonight. That would be an even greater shock. So he had come early to talk to all of them. One by one.

Or at least to all of the patients who still lived in Seattle.

As the Detective finished explaining the circumstances of his arrival, all Arizona could do was stare into space.

She could no longer hear what else he had to say, she just took his card.

Before he left, he touched her shoulder in sympathy.

"I know this is a lot to take in Doctor. Please call me, if you feel the need to talk. You can call this number any time. I will be in contact with you, as soon as there is any news. I'm really sorry."

* * *

 **/ I'm just pissed that there is still no Calzona reunion. So I make my own version now. All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH– 10:50 am**

* * *

Arizona was stunned, like someone had just swung a sledgehammer at her. She needed a cigarette, urgently.

She just needed to feel a cigarette between her lips and inhale the toxic goodness, to calm her nerves. Otherwise, she feared she would just start randomly screaming.

She just hated making a scene, her whole family hated making a scene.

She sprinted to the next elevator, down to the gift shop, bought a pack of cigarettes and left the building.

She was trying to light the cigarette, but it wasn't easy. The wind apparently also hated her.

Karma, she thought. You betrayed the woman you loved and now, Fate is pointing a finger at Arizona; 'got ya'. Whoever was up 'there', must be having a good laugh at her expenses right now.

She just couldn't believe it.

A cheerful voice, brought her back to reality, she turned around and saw April leaving the building.

She remembered that April was supposed to have the graveyard shift in the Pit yesterday.

She seemed dressed and ready to get some breakfast and go to sleep.

Then she saw the confusion on her face. Arizona never had smoked in front of April. Yes, she had wanted to smoke so bad after the plane crash and after the divorce, but she had resisted.

This was the first time, she felt like falling into a bottomless pit for what seemed ages. So she brought the filter back to her lips and inhaled the smoke deeply.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you outside. Are... Are you smoking?"

Arizona looked at her hand, playing with it as the smoke left her nostrils, she said: " Yeah, hm. How was the night shift, did anything interesting happen?."

Small talk seemed to be a save territory now. She needed time to process, what just had happened.

She had watched 'Inside Out' with Sofia the other day. If anyone could see her head right now, there would be those little guys putting on life jackets, running around, screaming at each other, 'DON'T PANIC'!

April was alarmed, they had talked yesterday before her shift and Arizona seemed so happy. Arizona has always been happy when she could spend time with her daughter.

"Are you okay? Didn't you have an appointment with Sofia this morning? Did something happen to her?"

"Shit!" She had forgotten all about that damn check-up. She looked at the time. It was 11:05 am, there was no way, she could sprint up there with her prosthetic and be there on time.

She dropped the cigarette, without caring that it was still lit.

"I totally forgot. I talk to you later!" She said to April as she ran passed her to the hospital.

Of course, the elevator didn't come, no matter how much she pressed the button. She looked at the time again. 11:08 am. Alex just wanted to take a quick look, at Sofia. She cursed herself, how could she forget about her daughter so quickly.

She felt like the worst mother right now.

Then she became angry at the Detective, why did he come to the hospital so early, why not, when Sofia was finished. Angry at Monica, why did she always have to inform her of everything.

And then Callie, she could just have demanded that Arizona stays with them until the exam was over. Those rare moments, when they felt like a family again, were precious to her!

Why didn't Callie care?

11:10 am, she looked at the watch and then collided with an intern.

She nearly lost her balance, the poor guy had dropped all the papers he was carrying and now was trying to pick them up from the floor.

"Watch where you go!" The facade of the cool and calm Dr. Robbins was about to crack.

She suddenly found herself in front of the exam room, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to knock.

She didn't want to face angry Callie and she especially didn't want to face Sofia. She had forgotten all about the most important person in her life.

Then, the door opened. "Hey. You are too late dude, everything is perfect."

All she could do, was to force the most fake smile of all time on her lips. She was starting to sweat, she could smell the smoke from the cigarette all around her.

Sofia seemed cheerful, probably happy that no one was hurting her throat again. Callie smiled at Sofia with a smile, that she once directed at her.

Their eyes met for a second, before Callie spoke to Sofia. "Since Uncle Alex is one hour too late, he promised to buy you some Ice Cream downstairs, can you go with him? I will be right behind you."

Sofia squealed in delight, ran towards Alex and took his hand. "Okay, what do you want? Vanilla? That weird blue stuff?"

Their eyes met again and there was an uncomfortable silence, between them. Callie spoke first.

"You missed the appointment, where were you?"

There was no real defense here. She couldn't just tell Callie in a hallway, what she just had learned. Maybe she should have, but after all they were divorced now.

This was not her problem anymore.

"I...I just forgot, I'm sorry. I promise I make it up to her."

Callie took one step closer and started to sniff. Her eyes widened in surprise and then in anger.

"Have you been smoking? Please tell me, that my daughter's mother, didn't miss the appointment of her only child to have a quick smoke on the rooftop?!"

Callie was getting louder now and nurses started to stare. Great she thought, months and months of no Drama between them and now they were back to arguing in hallways. She was so sick of it.

But what else could she tell Callie now. If she just screamed back at her, the whole hospital would have Gossip for a whole week, maybe two.

She didn't want them to find out this way, especially not Callie.

Her ex-wife waved with her hands, apparently tired about arguing as much as she was.

"Whatever, do what you want. At least, don't forget to pick up Sofia on Saturday, can you do that?"

Arizona just nodded, feeling guilty the second time that day. Smoking didn't solve anything. She needed a stiff drink.

As Callie stormed off, she took her cell phone and cancelled all her appointments for the day. She couldn't face women with their unborn babies today.

Then she went back to the elevator. She knew who always had a bottle in her Office.

* * *

 **Chief of Surgery, Office – 11:20 am**

* * *

The Office was empty and Arizona didn't care. She just opened the door and went right to her stash of gifts.

She found a bottle of tequila, another present, from another patient. The smell of the alcohol was strong and she nodded to herself.

That would be strong enough, to kill some of her brain cells.

With a little bit of luck, she could erase what Detective Vega had told her, from her memory.

She opened the bottle and drank. The strong taste, shook through her whole body and she closed her eyes for a second.

She let herself fall on the Chief's sofa and grimaced, she preferred whine for a reason. This stuff tasted awful.

As she opened them again, she was staring at Miranda. "What, what are you doing? What is going on here?"

When Miranda became the Chief, she prided herself with the fact, that she always knew what was going on in her hospital. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was seeing now as she entered her Office.

She never had seen a drunk Arizona Robbins before the Dinner. She was not a heavy drinker, unlike Cristina and Meredith. It was quite a sight that day and she found it mildly amusing.

But now, she was drinking during a busy shift directly in front of the Chief of Surgery. This was unacceptable!

"Arizona... There better be a good damn explanation for this." She took the bottle away from her.

"I know your schedule, you have patients to see and a board meeting this afternoon. What the hell are you thinking, getting drunk in my Office!"

Under normal circumstances, Arizona would have had a red face by now.

Professionalism was very important to her. Under normal circumstances, she would have felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

But the tequila was quite good, combined with the fact that she just had a light breakfast this morning, that one sip of alcohol was hitting her like a truck.

"It's okay, I cancelled everything for today and you will tell the board, that I'm sick."

Miranda was too confused to be outraged. "Okay and care to share why you are 'sick'."

Suddenly she had the urge to smile, the situation was to absurd and with an alcoholic induced nervous system, she started to laugh, she couldn't control it.

"I had a visitor this morning. I just wanted to go to Sofia's check-up with Callie, because that's the only time I get to spend with my family."

Bailey closed the bottle and put it on her desk. It was clear to her, that Arizona was in distress and needed a friend more than the Chief right now. She sat beside the blond woman and spoke surprisingly soft.

"But you and Callie have been divorced for a while now. I thought the two of you were okay with this."

Arizona shook her head.

"This, really, has nothing do with Callie. Not really..." She was playing with the edge of the sofa as she continued.

"It's about this visitor this morning, this Detective Vega." She spat out his name, like he was her least favorite person on the planet right now.

„He just sits in Conference Room 3... And destroys peoples life's! What kind of person does that?"

Miranda leaned back on the sofa. She did understand as much as before she had entered her office.

"How about we call Dr. Kepner, And she brings you home and we just forget, what just happened."

Arizona started to cry softly, she buried her face in her hands and just let go. The violation, the betrayal of trust.

She didn't even notice, when April had exactly arrived, but now she had her shoulder to cry on.

"Hey, what's going on with you. First, you smoke outside the hospital and now Bailey said you are getting drunk in her office."

"Robbins smokes?!" Miranda's eyes winded, she never had seen Arizona Robbins drunk before the Dinner and now she learned that she smoked. She was starting to wonder, if she really knew what was going on in her hospital.

"Just tell me." April hugged her friend closely. She wanted to know. The only times she had seen Arizona this upset, it had always been about Callie.

She just hoped, the two of them, didn't have another fight.

Arizona leaned back again and stared at the ceiling. She dried her tears with her hands. She needed to tell someone and she needed to tell them now.

She couldn't keep this to herself.

"This morning I just wanted to go to Sofia's appointment, when Monica told me, that there was a man, waiting for me in Conference Room 3..."

* * *

 **Conference Room 3 – 10:30 am**

* * *

"What I have to tell you, might come as a shock to you. Just answer the following question. Were you ever a patient at Dr. Bashir's fertility clinic and is this your signature."

Detective Vega, pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. It looked like a copy. And what she saw took her immediately back, to happier times.

It was a copy of the fertility clinic, she and Callie had used for their second child.

The child she had lost. This felt like a lifetime ago.

Addison had highly recommended this colleague.

They both had wished, they did have the time to travel to LA and do it there. But both of them were so busy and they didn't want to be away from Sofia. Especially since they didn't know how many tries they would need, until Arizona was finally pregnant.

This fertility clinic was in Seattle and it had worked, on the first try.

The rest of her embryos were frozen and stored away, just in case...

Arizona looked up at Vega, she felt violated. Why did this cop have so much private information?

She was beyond angry now.

"Yes, I was a patient at the fertility clinic, so I want to know why you have this very private documents! My reproduction is non of your business.'

Vega nodded slowly. " I expected this reaction. We have those documents, since we needed to confirm a list. This Story will hit the news tonight and we wanted to prepare the women."

He shifted a little bit in his chair, to make him more comfortable. " Dr. Bashir, the highly acclaimed fertility specialist, did make some extra cash on the side. An insider gave my department the information, that he was selling embryos, illegally without the consent of the donors."

Arizona felt like all air had been sucked out of her body, she was speechless.

"The couples who received the embryos, didn't know, that he was obtaining them, without consent. They paid a lot of money. People who are desperate for children often pay a lot of money. Our luck was, that he isn't only an unethical, greedy bastard, but he also has a very precise. He left us a detailed list of names. I'm sorry, Doctor. Robbins. I fear that some of your embryos were stolen."

There was an uneasy silence. Arizona didn't know what to think, or how to react. This man, she had trusted, with her genetic material, had just sold it. Sold her unborn children for what? A Porsche? A new bathroom in his new mansion?

"What am I supposed to do. I mean... What are you going to do Detective?"

Vega leaned closer to her and smiled a little.

"We are collecting as much evidence as possible. Doctor... Or better Mr Bashir, is in our custody right now. We are trying to contact all the women on that list, so no one is going to be shocked tonight. There will be a trial, he will pay for what he has done. I promise you that."

He looked confident and tried to meet Arizona's eyes.

"He is not going to get away with this. But I also have to inform you, that you won't get any information about what happened to your embryos. If some of them were brought to full term..."

He tried to speak as softly as possible.

"We just don't want to hurt any more people if necessary. You were all victims of this man. I strongly recommend you get a lawyer and sue his ass."

He slowly stood up and walked over to Arizona, then he laid his card with his name and phone number in front of her.

Before he left, he touched her shoulder in sympathy, for the shock she was now in.

"I know this is a lot to take in doctor. Please call me, if you feel the need to talk, you can call that number any time. I will be in contact with you, as soon as there is any news."

* * *

 **Chief of Surgery, Office – 11:35 am**

* * *

"Oh my god. I didn't even know that you had a miscarriage!" April was holding her tight and Arizona felt re-leave wash over her.

The pressure was gone now, replaced by anger and feeling violated by this man. Callie and her, had put all their hopes and dreams in this man's hand and he just had stolen it, or better sold it to someone else.

Like their future had meant nothing to him. Lik it was just a product to be sold for the highest bid.

Miranda sat behind her desk, she just nodded silently. She didn't know what to say, but now it made sense to her.

"I will just tell the board, that you are sick."

And that was all she needed to say.

"Thank you Miranda." Arizona said softly, leaving April's warm embrace.

"And Kepner..." April looked at the Chief. "Take her home and make sure she doesn't drink herself into oblivion. You got that?"

Both women stood up and April linked her and Arizona's arm. "How about a sleepover. We make some hot chocolate and talk about nothing important."

She nodded slowly. April, one of the few good things, that had happened after the separation. Sometimes all you needed, was a good friend. Screw relationships. Partners come and go, but April was always there.

Her cell phone interrupted their banter. She looked at it the display, but couldn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Hi Doctor Robbins, here is Detective Vega."

Her stomach dropped. He had told her he would only call, if he had some news for her. What possibly could have happened now?

"We need to talk." He was heavily breathing, like he had been running a moment ago.

"I think we already had a conversation this morning, Detective. I really want to be alone right now."

April and Miranda watched Arizona closely, as she spoke the Detective's name.

"Well, I'm sure you want to hear this. But I don't want to do it over the phone."

Arizona felt a headache coming. Why couldn't this man just spit it out already. Did they not have any training at the police, how to deliver bad news to people!

"Just tell me. What possibly could be worse, then getting my embryos stolen from a Cryobank!"

She was angry and furious with the world. Was that the payback for her betrayal? She thought, she already had paid for everything, with the divorce.

She was nice to Callie, she did give Callie space. She even tried to like Penny, what more did the Universe want from her?

"Okay, fine, but you better sit down."

"I'm sitting." But she wasn't.

"Like I said, we decided not to tell the biological parents, we don't want any more complications and feelings hurt. However, there might be some quite unique turn of events in your case."

Arizona was balling her free hand into a fist, the next cushion that would stand in her way, would get the beating of a lifetime.

"Detective, I'm really not in the mood, just tell me!"

There was some background noise, but his voice was still loud enough to hear.

"Like I said, we don't want to break up any families, but I have to inform you, that one of your embryos, with the donor you had picked, was carried to terms..."

She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want him to finish that sentence. She was holding her phone, with two hands now, she feared she would drop it.

"Why are you telling me..."

But he interrupted her quickly.

"The baby, I mean the child. It's alive and well, but in foster care. That's why we wanted to tell you. The child has no family left. I just thought, you should know. I can give you all the information you need, if you want it."

Arizona felt like her leg was giving out under her, she needed to sit down. Her hands started to shake. A soft hand, took the phone from her and she felt thankful.

She didn't want to hear any more.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kepner, I'm Arizona's friend."

The second time that day, she just looked into space. And all she heard were noises. It didn't make any sense. The one moment, she was drinking coffee and enjoying some time with her family and not even 2 hours later, everything was different.

She was a mother again, but she wasn't. There was a child out there with maybe her eyes or her mouth, her hair? And it was alone, abandoned in the foster system.

Arizona's heart broke.

"Yeah, she is in shock right now, I'm going to take her home... Of course, we will contact the Social Worker in the morning. I think she just needs a day to process everything. Is there any way we can get more information?... Okay thank you."

April had taken over the conversation and Arizona felt a deep affection for her friend.

"Okay, Vega will bring some papers to your apartment tomorrow, so you get all the details. Are you okay? I mean, of course you are not okay."

April started to ramble, she didn't know what to do. Eventually Arizona stood up again, not saying a word.

Her voice was so soft, that everyone in the room feared it might break at any moment.

"Just take me home April, I just want to go home and lie down."

April and Miranda said their goodbyes. Miranda looked at the bottle of tequila on her desk and said:

"We both have a date this evening!"

* * *

 **/ Thanks for all the feedback so far. RIP for all the Callie scenes I had planed for this part, but this chapter kind of escalated quickly. Well, you just have to wait for them.**

 **1/Fixed some mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Board Meeting – 4:05 pm**

* * *

Every board member was sitting around the conference table, except for one.

Callie looked at the door, she knew her ex-wife, she hated being late. Normally she would have been here at 15:55 military time!

There was nothing much to talk about, the tension in GSMH was high, thanks to her and thanks to Penny. The whole situation was making Callie tired.

Suddenly, without any warning the door burst open, Bailey had arrived, but still no Arizona.

She just started talking, without even caring, if she interrupted something.

"Doctor Robbins is sick, so let's start with the meeting."

Callie narrowed her eyes. She had seen her this morning and she had been fine. Besides the smoking, which was unusual and a rare occurrence.

But she really didn't know all the details about Arizona life anymore, maybe she had been sick.

When she thought about it, she had looked at little pale, the last time she saw her.

Callie leaned back in her chair and the meeting started. She decided to ask Alex later. Maybe he knew why his former Mentor had suddenly called in sick.

* * *

 **GSMH Main Entrance – 7:00 pm**

* * *

She saw Alex leaning against the front desk, he was talking to Meredith. She had ended her shift and was ready to pick up Sofia and just go home.

At least she could spend some quality time with her daughter, while her friends had been alienating her for days now.

"Hey, you know what's wrong with Arizona? She seemed fine this morning."

Alex turned to her, although he was Meredith's person now, he still at least talked to her.

"I don't know, I just saw her leaving with Kepner this morning, maybe she caught the flu or something."

Callie shook her head, "Arizona knows before she gets sick, most of the time 24 hours before it happens, she could have cancelled the meeting and her appointments yesterday. I have this weird feeling that something is going on."

Alex just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm not her keeper, I don't know. Just call her and ask."

Meredith apparently had enough, she huffed behind him and just left the front desk.

"Look, I called her a couple of times and she isn't picking up her phone."

Alex put his hands in his pockets. "I told you I don't know. I just saw her today for maybe a minute. Just ask Kepner tomorrow, if you see her."

"Okay, thanks."

Callie left the building, with an uneasy feeling, she couldn't explain it. She tried to shrug it off. It was none of her business anyway. It wasn't the first time Callie was wondering what Arizona was doing. But she would always tell herself to stay away, she knew she shouldn't get involved in her ex's life.

That was over. And frankly, they were getting along just fine in the last year, there was no reason to ruin a perfect co-parenting relationship.

She had a new girlfriend to worry about. Penny had told her more then once, that working here was hard on her.

She couldn't fix her relationship with Arizona, but maybe she could fix this. Her friends just needed time to see what a great person she was.

In time, they would come to accept her.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – The next day 7:00 am**

* * *

Arizona opened her eyes slowly. Her neck hurt, her head hurt, even her hair seemed to hurt.

What happened the last day, seemed like a bad dream to her. Maybe it wasn't true? Maybe today was Sofia's check-up and everything would be fine.

She heard a soft snore behind her. April was still fast asleep. Her friend had stayed awake for nearly 12 hours after a graveyard shift, just because she needed her.

She decided to make the most amazing breakfast today, as a little thank you. A few moments of peace and then reality hit her out of nowhere.

She had a child, out there, somewhere. A child that Callie and she had wanted and had planed, at one point in their life.

Her heart hammered against her chest too many questions were suddenly clouding her tired mind.

She didn't have room for another child... What will Deluca say, when she brought another child into our apartment, permanently... What will Sofia say? Will Callie care? How are her parents going to react? Would her colleagues stare at her again?

How is she going to handle two children and a very demanding job alone?

She picked up her phone and looked at the display. There were a couple of missed calls from Callie and one from Alex.

She didn't want to deal with anyone today. She just would go to work, do her job, be an amazing surgeon and go home again.

She just needed to bury those feelings deep inside, so no one would notice, what was going on. Then fear hit her. What if Callie had watched the evening news? Maybe that's why she had called her so many times.

She knew the clinic and she would remember Doctor Bashir.

She sat up in her bed and picked up her prosthetic. Then she took her phone and went into the bathroom.

She didn't want to wake up April, who was happily snoring away the morning.

She pressed the call button on the display and before she had any chance to think about what she would say, she heard a sleepy.

"Morning."

Arizona froze, she had heard that sleepy voice so many times, that she nearly had forgotten how it sounded. There were butterflies in her stomach. Thankfully, she remembered to answer, before it got weird.

"Hey, good morning, I saw that you were trying to reach me."

"Yeah, you were not there for the meeting and I just."

There was a pause, like she was looking for the right words.

"I was just wondering, if you were okay. Because you know... When you get sick, you tell people ahead of time."

She heard a small laugh. "You know your super power?"

This was one if their inside jokes and Arizona wasn't prepared for something that personal. So she changed the subject, before she lost her nerves.

"Did you see the evening news?" A pause again.

"No, didn't have any time. I ordered some Pizza for us and then we had a dance party. And then I kind of fell asleep."

Arizona sat down on the toilet, she felt so relieved. She didn't need an awkward conversation now.

But she needed to tell her a little white lie, just enough, so she could deal with everything that was going on.

She needed more time to process everything, before she shared it with any more people.

"So, are you going to tell me what was going on yesterday or..."

"Okay, well. I just had some pain again, you know." She hated to use her leg as an excuse, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh, want me to take a look?"

"No!" the answer came quicker and harsher as she had intended. She just heard a deep intake of breath.

"Okay, fine. I see you then."

Silence. When it came to Sofia, they were fine, a great team. But when the conversation became to personal, it got weird, very fast.

She wished she just could talk to Callie, without this dance they had going on. The one moment, they friendly and the next moment, they were angry. She felt like walking on eggshells sometimes.

She looked at her shower and decided to start the day fresh. Whatever happened now, she just needed to deal with it.

* * *

 **GSMH – Saturday 1:00 pm**

* * *

Callie should have been happy, since she was meeting Penny for lunch. But instead, she was angry and beyond pissed.

Because Saturday night was supposed to be date night. Sofia was supposed to be with Arizona. She had told the blond woman this over and over again all week, multiple times.

Instead, she met Penny for lunch, because she had to look after her daughter, while her other mother was busy going on a weekend vacation.

In San Francisco.

No explanation, no warning, just a call yesterday evening, that she needed to go to San Francisco, it was urgent, this couldn't wait and she didn't have time for Sofia.

Callie was angry, but she didn't want to scream on the phone in front of Sofia. Instead, she had cancelled her plans with Penny and told her to meet her for lunch today.

She put the tablet down forcefully and sat down. Penny was eating alone, like always. Meredith was in her line of sight on another table and giving her the Evil Eye. She was surrounded by Alex, Maggie and Amelia. She felt like an outsider. Nothing new.

She took the fork and started to forcefully stab the salad. Penny had a small smile on her lips.

"I really hate that we can't go out tonight. I don't even know what's going on with my ex, it's like she is sabotaging our date on purpose."

Penny was silent, like usual, Callie did most of the talking anyway.

"God, can't they just, look somewhere else?"

Penny just looked at her food, then she spoke softly. "I heard a rumor, that she is immortal."

Callie immediately dropped her fork. "Enough with this immortal talk. I know she has been through a lot, but she is not immortal. I was there!"

Penny tries to change the subject and her smile now doesn't seem genuine.

"It's really not that bad, I could spend some time in the skill lab. I really want to become better."

Callie was lost in thoughts again, Arizona was behaving so weird this week. She wanted to talk to April, but she managed to always seem busy, whenever Callie was looking for her.

At some point she had just given up. April didn't seem to want to talk to her, then fine. It's not like she was extremely popular these days.

"She seems nice though, your ex. She is one of the few people who are nice... I just don't think she did it on purpose."

Callie picked up the fork again. ' Well, enough about her, let me tell you all about my amazing surgery...'

And Callie started to talk, because most of the time, she did all the talking.

* * *

 **San Francisco - Sunday 1:00 pm**

* * *

The house didn't look like much. It was plain and ordinary. But it was the house, Arizona Robbins would never forget.

A few small steps and she would meet her son.

She heard the door of the car slam shut behind her. Peter Hennigen was in his early 40s, a very thin and tall man. His hair was thick and black, he wore glasses and a wrinkled suit.

Him, she would also never forget and their first meeting.

* * *

 **San Francisco - 12:00 am**

* * *

She didn't have to wait long, he was holding up a sign with her name on it. He was a chatty person and she was thankful for that. She really didn't want to talk at all. First the flight and now she was meeting her child for the first time.

Her stomach was doing flip flops. She was more than stressed out.

"I have to tell you Arizona the DNA test is required for the adoption procedure, but if you ask me we don't need it."

She looked at his profile, while they were driving.

"What do you mean?" She looked out of the window again and saw people, houses and trees fly past the car.

"You will see." He had a crooked smile.

When he noticed that she wasn't talking at all, he continued.

"I must say, this is a very unusual situation. I can imagine, that this must be overwhelming. I mean, I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm kind of not."

She looked at him again, she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. He continued.

"I have sympathy for you, but it's also some kind of family reunion and I'm always glad, to get a child out of the system you know. We don't have many wins in this job and that feels like one."

She nodded silently, she knew what he meant. The joy, it was sometimes so rare. But what if he didn't like her? What if she couldn't love him?

Sofia was easy, she had loved her the moment she saw her heartbeat and she was crazy about Callie.

But him? He was all hers, although they had picked a donor together, this was her child.

"It's really tragic, you know. I read his file this morning. His dad was in a car accident and died. And his mother seemed a little unstable and committed suicide a couple of months later."

She had read the file as well, if there had ever been any doubt if she could do this, with two children... She shook her head. No. She had to. There was no other option. She couldn't turn her back on him. The child she didn't know she had, had a horrible start in life. She would make it work, she had to make it work somehow.

"I also know, that you already know the whole adoption process, but still, this will be a little different. The judge will push your case through as fast as possible. They just want to get this over with, before the press knows what's going on. You know?"

She took a deep breath, she knew the drill.

"I heard from Detective Vega, that you are a Pediatric Doctor, that's cool."

She shook her head, people always got it wrong.

"I'm a surgeon, I do big surgeries on little people. I'm also now certified as a neonatal surgeon."

He just whistled, she didn't care if he even knew what that meant.

"Anyway. The meeting today will be short, just so the two of you can meet each other. Just tell him your name. Well, you know what you need to do. Also, you will have to get ready for him in about a month or so. Like I said, everyone is working hard to get your case closed, without anyone knowing."

Arizona felt numb. She needed to tell Deluca, that she needed a room for him.

She needed furniture, clothes, toys, a high chair, sippy cups and car seats. Her head was spinning.

And then suddenly he pulled over and she saw the house.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **San Francisco – 1:00 pm**

* * *

Peter knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She looked tired and let the two of them in.

She wore casual clothes, her brown hair was short and she seemed very thin, with dark circles under her eyes.

She was folding, what seemed like a mountain of laundry.

"Thank you Ann-May for letting us come today. I know you must be busy."

Arizona looked around, the house seemed clean, but there was stuff everywhere.

Through an open door, she saw two boys playing with a console. They seemed much older, like 12 or 13.

"Yeah, you are doing me a favor, the house is getting crowded."

She sounded neither angry, nor annoyed or happy. She seemed like a woman who was just here to do a job.

"So, where is the little guy?"

She pointed to the door behind her. He is in there, playing with the toy cars again.

Then she turned to Arizona.

"He is a picky eater, a small child for his age and he still wets his bed."

She seemed like she wanted to sell something. Arizona felt uneasy.

"Go on." said Peter, "I will give you some privacy. It's going to be fine."

Slowly Arizona opened the door. There was a child sitting on the floor, looking at toy car. He seemed so engrossed in the car, that he didn't even hear someone enter the room

The first thing she saw, was a head of blond hair. She feared that her heart was beating so loud, that he could hear it.

She closed the door slowly, to not disturb him and approached him with one small step.

She saw a chair in the corner and took it, to sit down, because she was afraid she would fall.

As she sat down and looked at him again, her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her own blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Hi", she whispered and then she smiled. And then it was like Sofia all over again, when she heard her heartbeat for the first time.

* * *

 **San Francisco – 1:30 pm**

* * *

She was on cloud nine, she smiled so hard, that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Peter was smiling with her. They had returned to his car.

"Motherhood is a great look on you. You're glowing."

She felt so much lighter now, she had introduced herself and they had played a little. And before she left, he had hugged her goodbye.

"I really think he likes you."

Arizona looked at Peter. "How do you know? We didn't talk that much."

"Well, he hugged you. He never does that. He is very shy and he let you touch the cars. He loves them."

Arizona took a deep breath and looked at this ordinary house and sadness came over her. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make a scene, but everything was too much.

"This is my son in there and now I have to go back to Seattle, without him, when all I want is to just take him with me. I don't want to just leave him here. But I have a daughter and I have a big surgery tomorrow and I know I don't even have a bed for him yet at my place."

Peter nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I can't even imagine what you are going through. But I promise you, everyone on this case, especially me, are working so hard that you can bring him home. It's just going to be a month tops. You can call me any time. You can come here as much as you want and I make sure you can see him."

Arizona nodded and looked for a Kleenex in her purse.

"Well, I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat at the airport and just chat a bit, before you have to fly home."

Finally, she could smile a little bit, it didn't feel impossible any more. She would ask her Parents and April for help. She would ask Bailey for some time off. She could do this. She could be ready for him in a month.

"God, I have to call my parents and tell them. They are going to go nuts."

* * *

 **1/ Fixed some mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – Monday 9:00 am**

* * *

April and Arizona met near the coffee cart. Arizona felt somehow refreshed. The last couple of days had been stressful, to put it lightly.

"Thank you for the coffee." Arizona had taken the cup out of April's hand and eagerly took a sip.

"Two more of them and I'm ready to start."

"So how was it? Do you have a picture?"

Arizona, took her phone out of her pocket and showed the picture of her son.

April started to squeal. "He is so cute! I want to eat him.". Arizona smiled, like the proud mother she was, but that smile died quickly, as she heard a voice behind her.

"What's cute?"

She hadn't heard Callie arrive, so she just blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"Cat video!"

April took the hint and lowered the display, so Callie couldn't see it.

"So, how was your mini Vacation, you basically are glowing. Must have been amazing."

Callie's annoyance about the cancelled date was showing, because her question didn't seem to need an answer.

"Sofia was very disappointed, that her mama didn't have time for her."

Arizona looked around, a lot of people were arriving, to start their shift. This was definitely not the time or the place, for that kind of conversation.

"It was fine. I make it up to her, I promise."

Callie rolled her eyes, walked away without saying goodbye and muttered under her breath, load enough for the two of them to hear: "Not the first time I heard that line."

April gave Arizona her phone back. She had made sure the last couple of days that Arizona had time to process. It didn't matter that she was closer to Arizona, her heart went out to Callie.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but as your friend. I need to say something."

Arizona looked at her, she knew what was coming.

"It was really hard to avoid Callie in the past few days. She knows that something is up. You need to tell her. It's the right thing to do."

Arizona found her shoes suddenly very interesting.

"I know, I stared at my phone more than one time, but I was too scared to call her."

April smiled. 'What are you afraid of? Callie is crazy about kids, she is going to be over the moon if you tell her."

Her friend looked at her now, with the expression of " Oh really".

"You know I'm a lesbian, I don't have much experience with this type of situations. But don't tell me, that Callie is going to be happy, when I tell her!"

April waited, she felt like Arizona wasn't done yet.

"How did that go with Jackson, when you told him that you were pregnant?"

"Ah, well."

"See! And that was the version of the newlywed couple. You have any idea how I reacted when she told me she was expecting Sofia?"

April shook her head, she had never asked about that. Arizona pointed at her face.

"I was beyond angry. You know what happened, when Mark told Lexie that he had a daughter? She cut off a part of her pinky finger!"

April grimaced, she hadn't been there, but that truly sounded painful.

"And now April picture that, I get the divorced lesbian couple, suddenly having another child together version."

April's eye's went wide, she hadn't thought about it that way, but it made sense. When Arizona and Callie had wanted a child of their own, it was carefully planned. This was certainly new territory.

"Okay, but still. You told me you were planning an emergency board meeting, so you could explain the situation, so you can get some time off. Don't blindside her like that, that would be cruel."

Arizona nodded. "I know, believe me, I know. But what..."

Arizona suddenly sounded shy and unsure.

"This is like the worst part, which is even more scarier." She was nervously shifting around.

"What is it?"

She looked April directly in the eyes and her friend knew, that this was Arizona greatest fear.

"What if she doesn't care? What if she, even forgot. I mean, after the divorce, we split everything up. But we actually never ever talked about the embryos. I figured it was her silent way of telling me that I can use them at some point. I mean, I'm not getting any younger. What if that's just too much for her with you know... Her new relationship with Perfect Penny. What if she just says: ah well good luck Arizona and walks out. What then'?"

April just hugged her friend.

"A long time ago you told me, that Callie always cared and that was one of the things you loved about her. She was there when he was conceived, you made plans together, you picked out the perfect donor. Have a little faith, she will care."

Arizona hugged her back, forcefully, she needed that.

"Okay, I just need to get her alone somewhere and just tell her. And I need to tell Miranda or Jackson, that there is going to be an emergency board meeting."

April let go of Arizona and smiled.

"I can do that for you."

"Okay, you're welcome. I gave you a reason to talk to Jackson then. I'm an awesome friend!"

April smiled and Arizona winked at her and then she added: "Thanks for the pep talk."

And then April was gone.

Now she just needed to get some alone time with Callie. Once upon a time, that had been very easy.

But now, she couldn't even remember the last time, they had been alone in a room together.. She decided to change into her scrubs and just ask Callie, when she had time. She would be an adult about this.

* * *

 **GSMH – Orthopedic Unit 11:30 am**

* * *

Callie looked through some files of newly arrived patients. She really needed to break some bones today.

Arizona had been looking so amazing, she looked so happy.

In the end, that was what she had wanted. She thought about that old saying, if you love something, set it free. She had made the grand gesture silently that day, but why could she not be a bigger person about it, when her ex was happy. That is what she had wanted for Arizona and herself all along, wasn't it?

She had Penny now and Arizona was finally happy again. Everything was perfect, wasn't it?

"Hey, what are you doing there? Anything good?" Callie looked up from the table, she was holding.

Not that Arizona never had visited her on the Orthopedic floor, but that had been years ago.

This was certainly unexpected.

"Nothing, just doing my job." Maybe now, Arizona would finally tell her, what was going on. She was more than a little curious.

"Anything good for our superstar today?" That was certainly weird, Callie was getting more and more confused, was Arizona trying to flirt with her? She scratched that thought. Arizona was an amazing flirter, that was really something else.

"No, just broken bones, like always."

They were standing in front of each other and clearly Arizona was trying to say something. So Callie waited.

As Arizona opened her mouth, her cell phone started to vibrate.

Callie looked at the display and immediately smiled. Addison was calling her.

"Just a minute, that's Addison."

"Hello stranger!" Callie said happily, meanwhile, Arizona was starting to sweat. It came over her like a cold shower. Addison had recommended the clinic to them, if she was calling today, it might not be a casual friendly talk. Why hadn't she thought about that? Why hadn't she thought about the possibility, that Addison might call Callie! Why hadn't she thought about the fact, that Callie could have accidentally read a news article.

Stupid, just stupid. She felt like she had been in a daze in the last couple of days and had just awoken. It seemed like the moment she had met Detective Vega, she had lost all her critical thinking skills.

But what could she do now? This was like watching a car accident in slow motion.

"Oh Callie, I didn't know what to say, when I heard the news. Believe me, I had no idea what kind of person he was..."

Callie was confused. Like she had missed the beginning of the conversation and Addison was starting in the middle.

"Hold on, Addy, what are you talking about? I can't follow you. Can you start at the beginning?"

She saw Arizona's eyes widen in fear, what the hell was going on here. What was she missing?

"Didn't you watch any news in the last days?" Addison sounded surprised. She did not expect that.

Addison's question made her think. No, she hadn't watched the news, but the question sounded oddly familiar. Instead, she had watched the Iron Chef marathon. She had missed the marathon, because of an emergency surgery all night long, but she had remembered to save it and now she was watching one episode at a time.

"No, I was watching Iron Chef, you know how much of a Junky I am. That's me. And to be honest, I didn't miss it. With school shootings, terrorism and drowning children. I sometimes feel like the world is going insane. I don't want to deal with that right now. There is a lot of pressure in the hospital right now."

Callie tried to lighten the mood, because she was not understanding, why Addison sounded so, full of regret.

That was it, Arizona thought. Now Addison would tell Callie everything and Callie would hate her forever.

It was time to flight or fight.

And then she did something that left both women stunned.

She smacked the smart phone out of Callie's hand. It landed on the floor and both women heard the display crack.

A small voice could be heard "Hello? Callie?"

Before Callie could react, she saw her ex wife stumbling past her, picking up her phone and running down the hallway.

Maybe not even a second later, Callie started to run.

Arizona wasn't sure if the phone was still working. The display was badly damaged. She held up the phone to her ear, while looking frantically for an empty on call room.

"Addison! It's Arizona! Are you there?"

"Arizona?"

She sounded surprised. "Callie doesn't know yet, so please shut up!"

Finally Addison understood. "Oh god, then you were one of the women who..."

"Yes, yes. So please shut up, I promise I tell her, just please, shut up!"

"Fine, but I will call later again!"

And then the phone went silent. For one moment, Arizona felt relieved, she had avoided a major crisis and what would have become a major scene between them, in front of the whole hospital.

Then she heard a shrill voice.

"Arizona! What's wrong with you?!"

She hated this, she clearly hadn't thought this through, this was all going horribly wrong.

She needed to calm Callie down, which seemed to be an impossible task right now.

"Please, I can explain that."

She held up the broken smart phone and Callie grabbed it out of her hand.

"You are going to get me another one. Today! This is unbelievable, I thought we could at least be professional. Everything was going okay and then you come to me, to my floor and just throw my phone around?!"

"Callie, please, if you just would give me a moment."

"Don't even think I didn't notice, that something is going on. I knew it, you are going to leave Seattle for a new job and leave me with Sofia as a single mother."

"Callie... I. What?"

This is, what Arizona had tried to avoid. Callie and Arizona were having yet again, another argument.

"Oh please, I figured it out. I'm not stupid. You went to San Francisco for a job interview. You were avoiding me all week and you were cancelling your time with Sofia, because you are going to leave us!"

Callie was now getting louder and like always, she wasn't hearing Arizona. Arizona thought about her son, how would he feel, if he grew up with two parents, who couldn't have a decent conversation, like two adults.

She straightened her shoulders and looked Callie in the eyes. She could handle this very angry bear, she had in the past, she could do it again.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. You will sit down now on this bunk bed and you will listen to me! I'm no longer your wife, you have no right to make any kind of assumptions about my personal life. I'm the mother of your child, so when I have to tell you something, you will sit there and listen, when I have to talk about our child!"

Callie was speechless, she couldn't even remember the last time Arizona had been so passionately and forcefully talking to her. She was confused by her sudden arousal invoked by a strong and dominant Arizona, who knew exactly what she wanted.

She sat down on a bunk bed and laid the nearest pillow in her lab. She was afraid that Arizona would pick up, how turned on she was right now.

As Arizona saw, that Callie was ready to listen, she sat down beside her and both of them turned to each other, their knees were nearly touching.

"There was a Detective that visited me that day, when Sofia had her check-up. He had some news for me. So I kind of freaked out there for a couple of days."

Callie couldn't stay silent for long.

"What does a Detective want with Sofia? You have to explain a little more than that, don't you think?"

Arizona held up her hands for Callie to stop, she continued in a very soft and gentle voice.

"I will, in just a moment and then you can be angry all you want. Just let me finish."

Callie pressed her lips together as a signal, that she would not say another word.

Arizona nodded and continued.

"It was about Doctor Bashir. I don't even know if you remember his name, but I did. You know, when we were freezing my eggs at the fertility clinic. Addison had recommended him to us."

Callie's brain was starting to work frantically. Yes, she vaguely remembered that Doctor. The more she thought about it, she had to admit, that she hadn't thought about that part of their life's in forever. It seemed so long ago.

She felt a movement and then Arizona took her hand in hers, very gently.

Was Doctor Bashir dead? Why was everyone making such a big deal out of this, Callie wondered. She had only met this guy a couple of times.

"He sold without any kind of consent, frozen embryos from his clinic to other innocent couples, for profit. It was all over the news Callie."

Callie needed a moment. She and Arizona had at one time, picked a donor, made an appointment and had stored her frozen embryos and that same fertility clinic.

"What are you trying to say here."

She felt Arizona squeeze her hand.

"Callie. The Detective said, that they didn't want to break up any families, so that they wouldn't inform the donors about the whereabouts of their embryos. But then he called me again and told me, that there is a child and that he is all alone in foster care in San Francisco."

Callie felt boneless, blood drained from her face. She couldn't believe her ears. This was probably just a bad dream and she would wake up any moment.

But she knew, that Arizona wouldn't joke about something like that. She knew that she wanted nothing more, than to have more children.

She had closed that chapter, after the divorce. Accepting painfully, that there might not be any siblings for Sofia. It had been one of her most painful moments in her life, when the doctor made it clear, that she no longer could carry a child, because of her scar tissue.

What Arizona was telling her, was just unbelievable.

Her head felt heavy and she looked to the ground. Holding Arizona's hand and holding the pillow tightly like a lifeline. She couldn't hold back the pain, the tears any longer and just let go.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. But I needed some time to process what was happening. I didn't want you to feel obligated or anything. You don't have any responsibility if you don't want to. I mean we had planned this a very long time ago, when we were still a couple."

Callie looked up and she felt her head fill with blood again. Red and hot with anger.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I would just bail on my child like that? I was there! This was supposed to be our baby. He just stole our baby from us and you tell me, I don't have any kind of responsibility?"

Arizona shook her head.

"No, no of course not. I just, I just didn't know if you cared. Those embryos have technically nothing to do with you."

Callie could barely see Arizona through all the tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare even say, that I'm nothing. We made them out of love. We both wanted them. This was our future, this was supposed to be our family."

An ugly Ghost whispered into her ear: You are nothing. All those years and it still hurt.

Arizona had been on the other side. She had not connection to Sofia, but at least she could hold her as a baby. Could bond with her, from the moment her heart started to beat.

She would wake up in the middle of the night and sing her back to sleep.

But Callie? There was no legal bond and they were both strangers, to the child they had so desperately wanted. At least she would be the legal guardian of him in a few short weeks.

Callie had nothing.

She would not let Callie feel, what she felt a long time ago. She would make sure, Callie was not, nothing.

"No, Callie, no. You are not, nothing. You are his mommy and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That's all on me, that's all my fault. As soon as the adoption is through, which will be in a few weeks, we make sure you get some legal documents, too. I swear."

The taller woman started to cry again and Arizona hugged her with her free arm.

The door of the on-call room opened and Arizona said loudly.

"Occupied."

The door shut close again.

"God, like there isn't enough Gossip in this hospital." Callie took a deep breath.

"So let them talk, if there was ever a time to make a scene, it's now! Can you stop thinking for a moment what the others might think?"

Callie was right, at this moment, she didn't care what the staff would think. She felt Callie's head fall on her shoulder.

This was the closest they had been in 2 years and it felt so wonderful.

"I promise, I make no one more decision without you from now on, when it comes to our children. Okay? I really mean that, Callie. It was very thoughtless of me, but you have to understand, that I needed to see him and to make sure he was okay."

Callie's voice was soft.

"Is he though? I mean. Is he okay?"

Arizona immediately started to smile, when she thought about him.

"Do you want to see a picture?"

Callie nodded. Arizona, let go of her and took her phone. She quickly scrolled through her pictures and showed it to Callie.

She watched the other woman look in wonder at the picture, like she was afraid it would disappear.

She was studying it, to remember every single detail later. Then she whispered.

"Oh my god, that's exactly how I thought a mini you would look like."

Their eyes met and Callie smiled at her, like she hadn't smiled in years. That smile that she once used just for Arizona, that she only gave Sofia these days.

And she felt her heart come alive again.

"Okay, send me the picture on my phone."

Arizona smile fell, she had forgotten all about the smart phone with the broken display and she could see on Callie's face, that she remembered it now, too.

"Well, I'm just going to keep your phone then."

Arizona wanted to protest, but Callie continued.

"You owe me. You owe me a lot for the stunned you pulled this week, Arizona. Don't even think that you off the hook that easily. The only thing saving you right now, are his adorable dimples. I will keep the phone. Cat video, my ass."

"Fine."

"And you will do my paperwork, for the next 2 weeks."

"What? I'm not an intern!" Callie held up the picture in front of her nose.

"You went to see him in San Francisco, without telling me. You are going to do my paperwork for 2 weeks. And most importantly, you will watch Sofia this week. You are going to pick her up and spend time with your daughter."

Arizona just nodded.

"Everything you want. I will make it up to you and to Sofia. We should meet up soon, outside of work, we need to discuss plans and arrangements."

"Okay, just call... Oh, and don't forget to buy me a new phone. Today!"

"I will do that. So you want me to tell Bailey, that you are sick?"

Callie sighted deeply.

"Yes, please. I don't want to deal with anyone today."

Arizona stood up. This had been like she had expected, but it also had been oddly pleasing.

"You want me to look for Penny?"

That question left a bitter taste in her mouth. But she wanted it to work. She needed it to work. Even when their marriage had failed. She would make sure that she had a decent or maybe friendly relationship with Callie, for the sake of their children.

"No. I really want to be alone. Just watch some Iron Chef and eat some Ice Cream. I feel so drained."

Arizona was about to leave the room, when she turned around a last time and studied the dark haired woman, who was looking at the picture again.

"I wish you would be there for the meeting, I hate that I have to make that announcement this evening alone."

She felt the strong need to be honest with Callie. Callie looked up at her.

"That's on you. If you only would open your mouth and speak with me, you wouldn't be in that situation now. You have to deal now with the consequences and I'm sorry, I don't feel sorry."

Yes, Arizona nodded to herself, she had earned this. Getting everything out in the open, she felt much better and didn't even understand, why she hadn't talked to Callie in the first place. She felt silly.

"It's just that. This is the most, intimate thing, I have ever done with another person. And you know, that I'm very private, this isn't easy for me. I feel like every nerve in my body is exposed to the world. I just feel raw and vulnerable. I don't want their judgey eyes on me again."

Callie bit her lip. Honest, open words between them, without screaming and without accusations. That was new.

"They are your friends and they love you. Let them all be happy for you. It won't hurt. I promise."

"Thank you."

Then Arizona left the room.

* * *

 **/A big thank you to all the positive feedback. I'm going to use this weekend to tweak some mistakes, to make the reading more enjoyable for you.**

 **/Your feedback won't change the course of the Story, but I will adjust and switch around certain scenes I have planed, based on the feedback. That doesn't change the fact, that I have chosen the Summery, the 4 characters and the Romance/Drama tag for a reason. I wish you all a wonderful weekend. (:**

 **1/Fixed some mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**/Rework 1.0**

 **/Important:Yes I find it ridiculous that Arizona has a roommate, because she can't afford rent on her own. But as you know I include things that are right now canon on the show. Please keep that in mind for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Emergency Board Meeting – 2:00 pm**

* * *

She was standing in front of the door and repeated what Callie had said to her.

They are your friends, let them be happy for you!

She took one last deep breath and entered the room, just in time to hear Jackson talk to Dr. Webber.

"God I'm hungry, I hope that is going to be a short meeting. I don't even know what this is about."

Alex was eating chips and answered with his mouth full. "I don't know why I'm even here, this is supposed to be an Emergency Board Meeting, but Kepner insisted I join."

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. They were all here.

Meredith, Maggie, Dr. Webber, April, Alex and Jackson.

"It was me. I asked for everyone to meet here."

All eyes were on her, but she didn't see Bailey. She didn't want to wait for Miranda and besides, she already knew what was going on anyway.

"So, I hope you all have been watching the news. About the fertility clinic."

She saw it in their eyes, they all had.

She didn't hear the door, but behind her, Miranda had sneaked in, silently to support her friend.

"It turns out that, I was among the women, he used to make a profit."

She waited and let the information sink in.

"Which means, I have a nearly three year old son and I'm going to get custody of him in a few weeks." She correct herself quickly. "Which means Callie and I have a nearly three year old. Which also means, I need belated mini maternity leave. Or something like that."

She heard a soft 'wow' from Maggie and then continued.

"I will need some time off, to get everything ready and of course to spend some time with him, before I work full time again."

There was a short silence, when Jackson spoke up.

"You said, Dr. Torres and you have a son. Does that mean she needs time off, too?"

She hadn't thought about it.

"I'm not sure. We haven't made any plans yet, but we will let the Chief know."

They didn't know how to react. Arizona didn't seem like she was happy about it, but she also didn't seem angry either.

Arizona stood frozen, unsure what to do next.

Bailey was now staring at them and slowly clapping her hand and they just took it as a sign to follow.

Miranda stood suddenly next to her and said loudly.

"Congratulations Dr. Robbins, although this is unexpected, a child is always a joyous occasion."

Everyone slowly stood up and Arizona found her surrounded by people.

Owen hugged her.

"Congratulations Robbins."

Next was Doctor Webber, who laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, when you get over the shock. Well, it will be fine, I'm sure."

He and Maggie exchanged meaningful looks.

Jackson touched softly, her arm and smiled at her. April was jumping around excitedly and asked;

"If you go on a belated mini maternity leave, can I organize a mini shower?"

Arizona's eyes widened in fear. "No, absolutely not!"

"Well, Bailey is going to be excited for a new friend to play with." said Meredith.

"Just call, if you need a last minute babysitter. I'm going to talk with my nanny. Having one small child with our job is rough, having two is going to take some time to adjust. And when you have three, you sometimes don't even know how you do it."

Arizona smiled at her. "I will keep that in mind, but I'm sure, Callie and I are going to manage. Thank you Meredith."

Alex was just watching and continue to eat his chips. "Well, sure if you need help, just say something. I better go, I have to call someone." He left the room without any further explanation.

Maggie sounded also excited. "So spill, what's his name. Oh! Do you have a picture?"

Arizona reached for her phone, but then remembered that she had given it to Callie.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm going to show it to you tomorrow if you want. His name is Ben. Benjamin Miller. But hopefully Benjamin Robbins-Torres soon."

April looked surprised. "Did you delete it on accident? You showed it to me this morning!" April sounded disappointed.

Arizona just shrugged. "I kind of broke the display on my phone. I promise, I show it to you guys tomorrow."

She had no desire to explain to them, what had happened between her and Callie, earlier that day.

She was surrounded by people, who were offering to help. Callie had been right, they are her friends, so she let them be happy for her.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 9:00 pm**

* * *

Callie had spent the morning, watching TV. Sometimes she had looked at the phone, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The table in front of her was full with snacks, today wasn't a healthy food day, she needed some comfort.

She had picked up Sofia from school later that day and her daughter was delighted that her mother would spend the whole day with her. They ate spaghetti with tomato sauce and Sofia happily had chatted through the whole dinner. The only thing she remembered now were, 'boys are stupid' and that she wanted the same pencil case like Zola.

She looked around the living room and realized, it was a mess, so she started to tidy the room. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She was a little surprised to open the door and see her ex-wife standing there.

Arizona had a packet in her hand and somehow looked a little guilty.

"I'm really sorry about today, so I picked up the new model for you as soon as I got out of the hospital!"

"Wait a second, I get yours."

Callie left Arizona standing in the entrance of her apartment. She had stood here a couple of times, waiting for Sofia to get ready. She never had asked for a tour and honestly, she didn't want to see it. It was Callie's home, without her now.

Callie returned with her phone.

"You better send this picture to me tomorrow!"

Arizona nodded and put it into her pocket.

"So when am I going to see my baby boy?" Callie sounded excited.

"Well, you know, I thought about that and I came to the conclusion, that you could meet him, when he is with me in Seattle. When we both had time to bond."

Callie looked at her in disbelief.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to fly to San Francisco and see him. Give me the number of his case worker and I will call him. I want to see my son, Arizona!"

Arizona had feared this reaction. That was the Callie, who wouldn't listen, the Callie, who would be so overbearing, that she ignored everything in her path.

"Oh really? Okay, I can give you his number if you want, but he will not tell you anything. You don"t have any legal rights towards him. I'm sorry to say this, but this is reality. And yeah, it would be different, if we were still married and a family, but we're not."

"I can't believe you! You're not going to keep him away from me! I never did that to you with Sofia! Is this some kind of payback or something?"

Arizona straightened her shoulders. This wasn't going well and once again, they were back at square one.

"You have to listen to me. This is not like with Sofia. That little boy, will leave in a couple of weeks, the home he knows and the people he knows and come to Seattle to live with a complete stranger. Yes, that's right, Callie. I'm, the biological mother, and I'm a stranger to my own child. What do you want us to do? One week at your place, one week at mine? This was even hard on Sofia, who knows us since she was born. He will be completely overwhelmed with everything."

Callie rubbed her eyes. Maybe she hadn't thought this through, but then again, Arizona had a whole week to get used to it.

"You can't be the Callie, who swoops in and saves the day. Not this time. You have to trust me, that I know what's best for our children. So let me deal with the legal stuff first and get him to Seattle first. Let him get used to me! Just maybe give us a week alone and then you start to come over, maybe for an hour, every day if you want to! We will see where it takes us. Okay?"

Callie sighted deeply, she was so drained and so tired. She trusted Arizona with Sofia, but this was different. Arizona had all the power now, when it came to their son, she had no claim on him.

She felt Arizona hand touch her arm and she looked up into those blue eyes, she had looked at all morning in that picture.

"Trust me, to do this. I know you want to take over and fix everything, but I can do that, too. And besides, you have a lot of stuff to do. You have to talk to Sofia and prepare her. You need a room for him and a car seat. Those weeks will fly by so quickly, you won't even believe it. I'm not going to take him away from you, you will get the papers after me. I just don't want him to be unnecessarily scared, then he already is, when he gets here. And adding on top of that, another home, he has to get used to, is just going to be too much for a little child."

Callie's eyes were full of angry tears. She knew Arizona was right, but she didn't want her to be.

She saw as her ex pulled out a Kleenex and waved it in front of her. She grabbed it out of her hand and looked at her like she had completely lost her mind now.

"What's wrong with you today."

"I'm proposing a truce here, so I'm waving a white flag."

"That's not a flag, Arizona, it's a Kleenex."

Arizona, let go of Callie's arm and shook her head.

"Look, we are both tired of this and one of us always brings up the past and then we argue. We will have so much stress in the next couple of weeks, I really want us to get along and count on each other."

Callie was silent as Arizona continued.

"How about we introduce something like a swear jar."

Callie looked confused. "But we don't really swear, neither one of us."

"No, it has more to do with the endless thing between us, of bringing up old relationship stuff, over and over again. I just think, we should start completely fresh and anyone who brings up any past relationship problems, puts a dollar in the jar. Like a tabula rasa. Clean slate kind of thing."

"Okay. Fine, let's make a Relationship Jar. Sure, why not."

Callie sounded less than convinced.

"See it that way, we have to pay for two colleges now. We better start saving that money."

Callie's lips formed into a smile.

"And you think we can afford it, with a couple of one dollar bills?"

Arizona just shrugged before she left. "We have to start somewhere."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 10:00 pm**

* * *

Arizona sat on her sofa, without her prosthetic on. She had laid a blanket over her legs and had a glass of wine in her hand.

The Skype sound interrupted the silence. Her laptop was on the table in front of her.

One second later her mother appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey honey, I'm so glad you called. We haven't talked since last week. How is Sofia? You should send us more pictures! They grow up so fast at that age."

She saw that her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea beside her. She always drank some tea before going to sleep.

"I will send more pictures, I promise, but first I have some big news for you."

Barbara looked at her excited. "Are you and Callie getting back together?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, her mother would bring this up a couple of times, since their divorce, why couldn't she stop.

"No, mom. That's over, please stop asking me that."

She looked disappointed and she hated to be so harsh to her mother.

"It's just Callie hadn't called me in a long time and I really miss her."

"I promise I talk to her, okay? But you can't bully her in getting back together with me. We have been divorced for 2 years now."

Before her mother could plot anything, Arizona continued to talk.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to the two of you, so where is dad?"

"He is watching some gangster movie on TV and you know me, all that shooting gets me too upset. So I played some card games on the computer."

Arizona took a sip of the wine.

"Could you please bring him on Skype? It's really important."

Immediately her mother started shouting.

"Daniel! Arizona is on Skype and wants to talk to you. Can you come here for a minute?"

Just a moment later she saw her father sit down next to her mother.

"Hello there honey."

Arizona cleared her throat and started to tell them everything, well not everything.

How she and Callie had wanted another child a long time ago. And how they had used this clinic in Seattle. How Vega had shown up one day and shocked her with the news of her son.

"Daniel!? Did you hear this, another grand baby!" Barbara was beyond excited and thrilled.

"Yes, dear, I was sitting right next to you."

"We will come visit you, as soon as you have him honey. Won't we Daniel?"

Her father looked at her with a stern expression.

"Do you have a good lawyer?"

"Yes I have and yes mom, I will tell you, when you can come to visit him. But please, give us a little time. This is a huge adjustment for all of us."

"So do you have a picture. What's his name?" Her mother's cheeks were rosy and she was firing 20 questions per second at Arizona.

"Slow down, wait a second, I send the picture to you."

She set the glass down on the table and browsed through the pictures and hit the send button.

She saw with pride and great joy how her mother started to poke her father and she saw her father's eyes gleam.

"He looks so much like Timothy, when he was a little boy, doesn't he Daniel?"

"His name is Benjamin."

"Look at you, years ago you told me you never wanted to have children and now you have two!"

"Well, I guess the joke is on me then."

Arizona waited for her father to return to the TV. She wanted to talk to her mother alone.

"You know, I hate to ask you this, but, money is tight right now and I will have so many additional expenses in the coming weeks and..."

Arizona didn't even have the time to finish that sentence, when her mother left the screen and came back with a piece of paper, reading glasses on her nose and a pen.

"Of course, there is so much we need to buy for him."

She saw her mother furiously writing on the piece of paper, like a woman on a mission, to be the best grandmother of all time.

"Mom, just a tiny something, don't go crazy, alright? I already hate myself for asking."

Her mother looked at her.

"You are just like your father, you never ask for help. Not even when you."

Arizona looked to the side, she didn't want to hear it.

"Just hush and let me do this, this is not for you after all, that is for my grand baby."

Arizona sighted deeply, there was no point in arguing and truth be told, she just wanted her mother to hug her. In her mothers embrace, everything was okay.

30 minutes later, Arizona walked to her bedroom, utterly exhausted.

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

Arizona walked into the locker room and put a jar in her locker. Amelia was also there and was just changing into her scrubs.

"What's with the empty jar?"

Arizona looked at the jar and was hopeful.

"Oh, nothing important."

Amelia walked over to her and hugged her.

"Meredith told me all about your big announcement. I'm so sorry I wasn't there, must have been funny to see the looks on their faces and I missed it!"

Arizona hugged her back. Amelia took a step back and reached for her white coat.

"I know this whole thing is unexpected, but hey, this is finally some good news after all this crap and the fighting going on."

Arizona smiled at her.

"You think so? The first minute, I thought it was Karma getting back at me, for you know..."

She didn't want to say it out loud.

Amelia looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? That's a reward Robbins. I admit, I would be shocked like you. But boy, I would be so happy, if fate would give me another chance at being a mother."

Arizona and Amelia never had talked about what had happened in LA. But the Gossip in this hospital was unbelievable, so she had an idea, what Amelia was talking about.

Amelia turned away from her and Arizona could tell, that she wanted to hide the pain and she herself thought about her miscarriage.

How could she have thought, that this was a payback. She had gotten the child back, she had lost.

She suddenly felt a little ashamed of herself, that she had viewed her small son as some sort of penalty and not what he was, a miracle baby. Her miracle baby.

"You want to see a picture?"

Arizona quickly wanted to change the subject, so she showed Amelia her phone.

"Oh my god, look at those dimples."

Arizona nodded. "I know, I make super cute babies."

"You know, he is going to leave a trail of broken hearts behind him. Just like his mom, back in the day in Hopkins"

Arizona playfully slapped her arm.

"Come on, he is barely three! And you are so not going to be the godmother."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "We all know it's going to be Kepner, don't even pretend otherwise."

As Amelia was leaving the room, Arizona said softly:

"Thank you, I really mean that Amelia."

Arizona was looking at the door, with a dreamlike expression on her face, finally she could truly relax. Suddenly Callie came through the door.

"Well, you look pleased with yourself."

She was taken aback, when Arizona suddenly stood beside her, smiling like she would burst with happiness.

"What?"

"We have a little baby boy." She nearly sang it.

Callie looked at her and she also couldn't contain a smile. "Yes, we have."

It felt warm, it felt bright and it felt good.

She took a glance at the jar. It felt like it had been winter for years and someone had let the spring in. It felt like a new beginning.

* * *

 **/ Since the children on Grey's have been MIA, I kind of had to make up the ages. If someone has a better idea how old they are now, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH Cafetiria– a couple of weeks later**

* * *

The following weeks had been good for Penny. Finally, Amelia and Meredith had kind of let go of the blind rage and just started to hate her like any other resident.

It was still uncomfortable, but now she wasn't a complete emotional wreck, when her shift was about to start.

But something else was slowly starting to change, ever since she had her last date with Callie...

Callie like always, had talked a lot. To her surprise, she had revealed to her, that she had another child together with her ex.

Penny didn't have a problem with that. She had yet to meet Sofia. Penny in general had no problem with children, someday she wanted to have one of her own and Callie seemed so happy about the news.

Their date had ended with the words: "Don't worry, it won't change anything between us."

Like Penny had thought, she would not run into anyone at GSMH, that knew Derek Shepherd, especially not his widow. She had also believed that. That nothing would change.

But now, here in the cafeteria, between Callie and Arizona, chatting excitedly about all the things they wanted to do, making plans for their son.

Penny slowly started to realize something. Sofia was Callie's most important person, that was clear from the beginning. Now she would be behind Sofia and the new child.

But one question lurked in her mind, that wouldn't go away as they started to spend more time together, all three of them. Who was higher on Callie's list. She or her ex?

She looked at the clock on the cafeteria wall, waiting for her break to be over.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 9:30 pm**

* * *

She looked around the freshly painted baby blue room. April and Alex had come over, to help her paint it. April was lost in her thoughts, looking at all the options, how to decorate the room of her godson. She was looking at pictures of ducks and pirates, of happy clouds and cars.

Alex had left the apartment 45 minutes ago, to get some pizza and beer.

He hand mumbled something about, needing some estrogen free time or he would start getting a period.

She was thankful though. Alex with all his faults, was ready to put together the furniture and do some heavy lifting for her on his day off, in exchange for food and beer. And April just had been her rock. She was glad she could share this moment with her and it wasn't awkward, because of Samuel.

Maybe time did heal wounds. Of course April would always miss her own son, but Arizona was confident, that April herself, would be ready for another child someday.

If only she and Jackson could work things out.

Her thoughts drifted to Callie. The weeks had been great between them. They hung out together and had made plans. They had laughed and joked together. It had been so much fun.

However the jar was slowly starting to fill with one dollar bills. Well, they weren't perfect.

Her phone vibrated and she saw Callie's name on the display.

"Hey, you." She said playfully.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?" She exchanged looks with April, who was now studying her intensely.

She turned around and continued.

"Nothing much, we just painted the room in the brightest baby blue we could find. Alex is now getting some pizza for us."

"Sounds nice." Callie sounded a little bit sad.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Well, I also painted his room baby blue, but I did it all by myself today."

That really sounded sad. "Why didn't you ask Meredith and Maggie to help you? I thought things were getting better..."

"I don't know, we really don't hang out like we used to. Actually, Meredith hasn't invited me at all since, you know."

Arizona took a deep breath.

"Well, what about Penny?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I never have her over, when Sofia is here."

"Oh." Arizona tried to sound normal, but this piece of information, made her heart pick up some speed.

"Well, you could have just asked me, I could have helped you."

She heard Callie laugh and Arizona asked;

"So what color did you paint the room?"

"Well, baby blue. We already know it's a boy, why pretend otherwise."

"You painted a room baby blue? Oh my god, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, what will the neighbors say? I thought you would jump on this opportunity and create a bat cave for him."

Callie tried to sound offended.

"Come on, I let Sofia have a pink room, although it hurts my eyes to go in there. Besides, if he wants a bat cave, I can still change that later."

"Well anyway, next time just call me, I can help you with the furniture."

Callie laughed loud.

"You? Really? You are going to kill yourself."

Arizona snorted, it was true, she had no talent for this kind of stuff. Callie always had put together their furniture from Ikea.

"Fine, but I could keep you company and cheer you on."

"I like that, sure."

They finished their talk and Arizona hung up the phone. She looked and April, who didn't look amused.

"What?"

"Are you seriously flirting with Callie? Have you lost your mind? She has a girlfriend!"

Arizona was shaking her head.

"What are you talking about. She sounded lonely, I just wanted to offer her help."

"No!" April furiously pointed between them. "We are friendly." Then she pointed at the phone in Arizona's hand. "That was flirting."

Just then Alex joined them, with a six pack of beer and some pizzas in his hand. "Who was flirting?"

He put the pizza down on a box and grabbed himself a beer.

"Arizona, was flirting with Callie over the phone."

"I was not!"

"Yeah? Oh Callie, what will the neighbors say."

Arizona protested. "This wasn't flirting, that was supposed to be funny."

"It's not what you said, it was how you said it."

"That is ridiculous April."

April slowly stood up and walked closer to her friend, in the meantime, Alex was already starting to eat their pizza.

"I kept my mouth shut, because you and Callie, finally are getting along. But the other day? When you three were having lunch together? Penny looked like a third wheel in the Callie and Arizona show."

Arizona shook her head, she was oblivious, to the things going on between her and Callie.

"That's not true. Penny has interesting things to say."

"What did Penny say, tell me one thing."

Arizona searched her memory. Penny, what had Penny said. What had Penny ever said in the couple of times the three of them had lunch together? She couldn't think of anything.

"It has just slipped my mind. I'm a very busy woman."

"Yeah, you are busy drooling over Torres." said Alex, who had taken another slice of pizza.

"Shut up, Karev. And there is nothing going on, we are just not hostile towards each other, that's all. It's good for us, it's good for our children and it will be good for us as a family. If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

April looked at Alex, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, you brought it up."

"But we need to do something, like an intervention, before that goes to far!"

"No! Just stay out of it, they are just riled up on mommy feelings. Once the boy gets here, it will get back to normal. Just ignore them."

* * *

 **A Park in Seattle – a week later**

* * *

Arizona was sitting on their bench. The bench Callie and she had hung out to be alone together, many times in the past. She looked at the abandoned salad on her right and on the papers, that were scattered on her left.

"Oh look who is here. We had the same thought."

Arizona looked up and saw Callie standing there, with her own lunch in one hand.

"Seems like it. I just needed some fresh air."

Arizona put away the papers and Callie pointed at them.

"It seems that you have everything perfectly planned out, you control freak. So any news when your court date is?"

Arizona shook her head and Callie sat down beside her.

"Nothing and I'm panicking a little. What if the judge says no? I have a demanding job, I'm single and I can not afford my own rent, I need a freaking roommate! What if the investigator wrote horrible things about me in his report."

"Well, since you are the one panicking today, I'm going to be the normal person. You always make time for Sofia, you have a huge support system and financially... I told you I can help you, but you won't let me!"

Arizona looked at the City, it was true. Callie had offered, but she was too proud to take it. Why couldn't she just accept the help.

"Don't worry, everyone is on your side. We just wait for them to tell you a date. Then you fly to San Francisco, you go to court, sign the papers and come back with him."

Arizona looked at the papers again.

"And since you are a pro at this whole process, you can help me with it, when it's my turn to adopt. I mean, we are going to start my adoption process right after yours, right?"

Callie sounded insecure.

"I will sign the consent form, for you to adopt Ben, the second the plain hits the ground. Don't worry."

They were lost in their thoughts when Arizona remembered, that they had discussed, getting an opinion from a specialist.

"So did you do the thing we have talked about?"

Callie opened her salad and nodded. "All done, she said that children in foster care have abandonment issues and it might be possible, that Ben will relate his feelings of loss and grieve, to the adoption. We should be prepared, that he might act out and I told her, that we will consider letting him see a therapist."

"What is going on. Callie Torres goes to a therapist, without a fight? Has the world stopped moving?"

Callie lightly elbowed her.

"I'm growing here and lets be honest. We both have no experience with this. We might as well get a professional opinion. I'm not as resistant to ask for help as you might think."

So she continued to explain.

"I told her, that we don't have a problem co-parenting our daughter and that we have planed to do family stuff together. She thinks that's a good idea. We should show Ben,that just because he has two mommies, with two different apartments, doesn't mean we aren't a family."

"With my parents eventually living in Seattle, we are going to have our own village."

They sat in comfortable silence, when it just slipped out, she hadn't planned on ever bringing this up.

"So Sofia hasn't met Penny, yet."

She cursed herself, she didn't want to ask, but it had peaked her interest.

Callie seemed like she was looking for the right lettuce leaf.

"It's nothing. I just don't think this is the right time. Meeting her little brother and getting to know him, is all I want Sofia to think about right now."

Arizona nodded, both of them had the talk with her, Callie had explained it to Sofia and when Arizona had picked her up the next day, she had talked to her again. Sofia seemed fine. It would mean she had a little brother just like Zola. But Callie and Arizona didn't know what would happen if they finally met. Sofia never had to share the attention of her parents with anyone before.

"That's fine. I trust you. Whatever you decide with Sofia and Penny, is fine with me."

Callie turned to her. "The control freak doesn't want to control everything? Has the world stopped moving?"

Arizona snorted. "Maybe I'm growing as well."

Her phone vibrated and Arizona picked it up.

Callie's ears started to burn, when she heard a "Hello, Peter... No, Monday is fine, I don't have a busy schedule, I can make time... No, I will work something out and get a plane ticket. Thank you, thank you for everything, I see you in three days."

Arizona had a huge smile on her lips.

"My court date is on Monday 11:00 am. The judge squeezed me in his busy schedule, because of my unique case."

They suddenly found themselves in a tight embrace.

"I can't wait for Tuesday to see him." Callie said excitedly.

"No, Callie, I told you give me a week!." They left the embrace and looked at each other.

"Oh no, no, no no. The only reason I'm not on that plane in Monday, is that I have a very busy schedule, filled with Surgeries I can't cancel. But I'm not going to wait a single day longer!"

Arizona though about the past weeks and how great it has been, to spend time with Callie. She didn't want to ruin this thing between them, just because she was so scared. That need to feel in control of everything.

"Fine, come by in the afternoon. I'm going to call Meredith if she can watch Sofia for us on Monday and Tuesday. You can pick her up later."

Callie smiled, they had found a compromise, without screaming at each other. That was a new.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **GSMH – four days later**

* * *

They were ready, they had talked about everything and now he was here. A nearly three year old bundle of joy.

Callie had kept her distance. It had been hard on her. Compared to the weeks, that had flown by in a blink of an eye, this felt like torture.

Like seconds had turned into minutes and minutes into endless hours.

But today was the day. Sofia was at Meredith's, who was finally having a normal conversation with her again and her shift would be over in exactly 3 minutes.

She would change and drive to Arizona's apartment. She was nervously doing the pee dance.

"You need to go to a bathroom Torres?"

She looked down to Bailey.

"3 minutes Bailey." She turned to the smaller Chief of Surgery and nervously started to shift from one leg to another.

"If someone pages me in the next 3 minutes I'm going to kill them."

Her thoughts drifted to the fluffy Teddy Bear, that was waiting near her locker. She had bought it at the gift shop during her break. It was corny, but it had a heart and boy printed on it's chest.

She couldn't help it.

She looked at the clock again. 2 minutes, her heart was beating so fast.

"So any idea how long Robbins will be on leave?"

"No Idea, she will call you when she is ready to come back, but only half-time for now. She can get bored easily, so it will be rather sooner, than later. We will take it day by day."

Jo joined the two women.

"I checked all your post ops and there is no new patient for you Dr. Torres."

She glanced at the clock again.

"Just go Torres. Go!" said Bailey.

That's all the encouragement she needed and Callie sprinted to the locker room.

* * *

 **/A big thank you for all the feedback. I know it's a stupid cliffhanger, but you will get a treat tomorrow.**

 **/Just a little something;**

 **Children need continuity, consistency, and predictability from their caregiver. Multiple placements are injurious./A child's attachment history and sense of time should guide the pace of decision-making./A young child's trust, love, and identification are based on uninterrupted, day-to-day relationships. Weekly or other sporadic "visits" stretch the bounds of a young child's sense of time and do not allow for a psychologically meaningful relationship with estranged biologic parents.**

 **/That's why Ben doesn't get the same treatment like Sofia. Arizona already clarified in the on-call room why you visited him.**

 **/I did research on the subject, I'm sorry for the confusion. I will clarify more next time.**

 **/I hope you all have a wonderful day. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 6:00 pm [Day 1]**

* * *

The drive to Arizona's apartment took forever. As she parked her car, a sudden wave of nervousness came over her.

She clutched the Teddy to her chest and walked into Arizona's apartment building.

She knocked at the door and Arizona opened it. She looked tired, but happy.

"Hey, I already told him, that his mommy is going to see him today. He is in the living room, playing with some blocks."

Callie's heart was hammering now against her rib cage.

They walked around a corner and entered the living room.

"Ben, look who is here, it's mommy. Yay."

Callie sat down beside him.

"Hey, Ben. I brought you a little friend."

She held the Teddy in front of him. She watched as the boy slowly and carefully touched the bear.

"He likes to cuddle a lot."

Arizona was about to leave the living room, when Callie turned to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I will have some alone time now. I just want to take a hot and relaxing bath. You two are going to be fine, aren't you?"

Pictures of a naked Arizona in a tub, were crossing Callie's mind and then it went to places, it hadn't been in a long time.

Arizona was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, we will be fine, just go."

They played together with his blocks. Callie chatted, but Ben didn't say a word. Arizona had already told her over the phone, that he had become extremely quiet, since their flight to Seattle.

Over an hour later, both were sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon. Ben was holding the Teddy now, as he intensely, looked at the flat screen.

It was a start.

Arizona joined them again and sat down beside Callie. Callie found herself sitting between Ben and her ex-wife. She could smell it. Freshly bathed Arizona. A mixture of coconut and vanilla, was clouding her mind.

She stole glances at her. Her cheeks had turned rosy from the steam. Callie felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

"So, did you guys have fun?"

"We had a great time, didn't we Ben?"

The child looked at the two of them and started rubbing his eyes with one tiny hand.

Arizona leaned closer and Callie fought the urge to run, she didn't know what was happening.

"I think someone is sleepy and wants mommy to put on his car PJ's."

The routine of putting a child to bed for the night, it felt familiar. Both had a lot of experience in it, but it was still different.

Sofia would fight for that one last hour to stay awake. Ben just accepted bedtime without a fight. Callie laid him down on his bed and tucked him in tightly, she had wanted to read him a Story, but his eyes were already closed. She looked around the room and shook her head.

Rainbows, clouds and butterflies, so typical Arizona.

She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead.

Arizona watched them, but didn't enter the room, she wanted Callie to have this moment alone, on her first day of meeting her son.

Watching the two of them, made her unimaginable happy.

A little while later, both of them stood near the front door of Arizona's apartment. Both of them not wanting to end their first day together, but both of them knew, Callie had to leave.

"He is so different from Sofia. Maybe he will be the child that finally does what we want him to do." Callie joked lightly.

"Yeah. Sofia is such a strong little girl, when she tries to negotiate with me, she reminds me so much of you."

"You know, I really have to pick up Sofia from Meredith's now, but I would like to come back tomorrow."

Arizona nodded. "Sure, come by when you have time, even if it's only for half an hour. I hate myself for saying this, but it's so boring. I can't wait for him to go to daycare."

Some things never changed.

"I see, you still get bored easily."

"Kind of. When he's playing by himself or takes a nap, I always do some paperwork. That's how bored I am. I do paperwork!"

"I can bring you some of my paperwork by tomorrow."

Arizona answered dryly.

"How about, no."

Callie smiled at her. "It was worth a shot. So, how about I stop by tomorrow and bring Sofia, so that the two of them can meet. If it goes well, we all go to the Park this Saturday. The weather is great and I'm sure Ben would love the swing."

"All right, let's do that."

* * *

 **GSMH – Cafeteria [Day 2]**

* * *

Callie had spent the first half of her shift, showing around pictures of her son, to anyone who had cared or didn't run away.

She was dancing around the hallway. Not even the drama between Penny and her friends could ruin her day.

She was sitting with Meredith, Amelia, Maggie and Alex in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Callie felt optimistic, everything was working out for her.

She was talking with Arizona on her phone and giggled loudly. She was oblivious to the stares from her friends. They were eating their fries like popcorn and occasionally sipping on their straws.

"Okay, okay, stop it!... I promise I won't forget the Sofia is so excited... No!... You have to tell me all about that later... Okay, I see you when I see you."

She looked around and finally realized, that the conversation between her friends had stopped.

Had she said something weird? She interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"Arizona just needs some milk."

Meredith, Maggie and Amelia, were exchanging looks, unsure what to say. Should they ignore what was right in front of them?

But Alex, wouldn't be Alex, if he did have any tact.

"You are a Boss Torres, you got the wife back, who is looking after your kids, where you can play family. And you got the younger girlfriend for the booty calls. And the best thing is, you don't even have to hide them from each other, because both of them are cool with it."

Callie was outraged. "Are you out of your mind Alex? We are co-parenting here."

Maggie said diplomatically:

"I find this very admirable, that you are so friendly towards each other, after the divorce. I just think, if someone didn't know the whole context and would listen to the two of you on the phone, they could potentially get the wrong idea."

"That's, so ridiculous, I have a girlfriend."

Meredith looked at a fry in her hand. "Oh, you mean, Penny? The woman who was eating her lunch alone and has left the cafeteria 6 minutes ago?"

Callie looked around. Was she really that blind, did she not see what was happening? No! Penny was save, she could make it work. There would not be another failed relationship. Spending time with Arizona was great, more then great, but Arizona was dangerous.

"Why didn't you tell me! Now she thinks I'm ignoring her."

Callie left the table. She didn't want to hear more.

She looked for Penny for 15 minutes, when she finally found her in the skill lab.

"Hey. Someone told me that you were in the cafeteria and I didn't see you. Why didn't you come to my table?"

Penny looked at Callie like she had lost her mind.

"You want me to sit at Meredith Grey's and Amelia Shepherd's table? No!"

Penny looked a little angry, Callie had to think quick.

"I know, with Ben and everything. I hadn't had much time. But how about Saturday? Date night, just you and me?"

Then she remembered, they had made plans to go to the Park that day.

"Wait, no, how about the next Saturday? You and me, alone. I cook something delicious. We drink wine, and we talk. I put on some romantic music."

Penny thought for a second, but then nodded her head.

"Sure, sounds nice. I will be there at 6, okay? That way we have a long evening together."

Callie smiled as well, but something was not right. But she was unable to figure out what it was.

"I'm so excited."

Callie left the skill lab with an overall good feeling. She could have it all. A nice family life and Penny.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – [Day 3]**

* * *

They were in the kitchen and Callie had started to cook Saltimbocca for her and Arizona and Macaroni and Cheese for the kids. Arizona had watched and smelled everything and approvingly ahh'd and oohh'd.

Sofia wasn't overly excited about the new addition. He was too small, he didn't talk, he was no fun. Now at their second meeting, Sofia started to realize, that there were perks to being a big sister.

She had sneaked some make-up from her mothers purse and had started to paint on Ben's face. He seemed to enjoy the attention without protest.

Arizona let out a loud and surprised squeal as she saw her son in the living room.

"Sofia! You can't just paint on Ben's face!"

She picked him up and saw Callie enter the room. Callie needed to restrain a laughter.

Which earned her a stern look form Arizona. She pointed at their daughter.

"You talk to her, while I wash his face and then we can eat."

Arizona left with Ben on her hip and Callie looked at Sofia.

Sofia looked to the ground, pouting. She knew that with Arizona, she could try to be sweet and talk her way out of this, but Callie was a different Story.

"You can't just take my make-up and paint on your brothers face."

Sofia stomped with her feet.

"He didn't mind."

Callie knew, that this was one of the battles they had prepared for. Sibling rivalry, she knew it from her own experience.

"Look, honey, he is three years old soon, you have to be gentle with him and make-up is not for children."

Sofia looked at her mother.

"How about this. When he turns three in a month, we get special water colors and you, my little princess, can pain my face. How about that?"

"Okay."

Arizona had returned with Ben. They finally could all sit down and enjoy their meal.

Callie was helping him eat and Arizona tried to lighten Sofia's mood.

"Your mommy and I thought we could go to the Park on Saturday. And next week, you will stay with me. We will have so much fun together."

Sofia was playing with her food. She was resting her head on the other hand.

"Why does he have to come though? Can't he go back to his mommies?"

Callie and Arizona exchanged looks. They had expected Sofia to resist to change, but they would handle it.

"We talked about this honey, we are his mommies and he is part of our family now."

Sofia just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

There were standing outside the building. Sofia was already in Callie's car, but Arizona looked worried.

"She is going to adjust, isn't she? This wasn't too bad?"

Callie didn't look worried.

"Don't worry, she will get over it. She just needs a little time. Not everyone is so close as you and Tim were. Aria and I were like water and oil. That's perfectly normal."

"Okay, if you say so. I see you tomorrow."

Callie didn't want to go home, a feeling that was becoming familiar to her.

"Just remember, that Sofia has a play date with Zola tomorrow, so it's just going to be me."

Arizona waved as Callie drove away.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – [Day 5]**

* * *

"He doesn't talk."

That Ben hadn't talked since they had left his Foster Home, hadn't bothered Arizona too much, but now on the 6th day, she started to worry. What if he didn't like to be here? Or maybe it was her, maybe he didn't like her?

"Do you think there is something wrong with him?"

"Nope, my boy is perfect."

"Be serious for a moment, he hasn't talked since he arrived in Seattle, maybe he hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure he is just shy, we need to give him time, remember?"

"We should talk to Doctor Bloom. Maybe she wants to see him, just for a quick check-up. I mean, he only points at the sippy cup, when he is thirsty, but in San Francisco, he talked to me."

"As much as I want to hear his voice, it was you who gave me the speech."

Both of them remembered. Arizona yet delivering one of her passionate speeches, who left Callie on the other hand speechless.

"You know, in my line of work, I see a lot of divorced parents, who use the tiny humans to put blame on each other. But we won't,we are smarter then that. Ben, is going to let us know in his own time, when he is ready to have a sleepover at your place. See him as our tour guide through this whole process. All we can do right now is, to spend time as a family together. He will come to understand that you are always going to be there for him. That you go through hell for your family, even if they just ungratefully yell at you. And he will come to love that about you."

However she didn't look pleased, at all now. More like she wanted to swallow her own words.

"Or you could start with being a little firmer with him, just don't give him something to drink, unless he asks for it."

Arizona was in protective mama mode, she didn't want to hear it.

"And this is why, Sofia dresses how she wants, when she is with you. You are sometimes such a push over."

They walked from the hallway of her apartment to the living room, were Ben was looking at a book.

He had a page open with a big B on it, which also featured a colorful bird.

"Or he could stay with me for a day, I wouldn't coddle him as much as you do."

"Callie, we talked about this, he will stay with me, as long as he needs it."

The atmosphere seemed to shift, without a warning. But Callie didn't want it to change. Their relationship with Arizona was different now. Somehow along with a very full jar, they had managed to leave behind their toxic behavior, for the sake of their children.

"You are a baby hog."

Callie started to tickle Arizona's side. She flinched away.

"Hey, not fair, you know all my weaknesses."

And just like that, they continued to watch him.

* * *

 **A Park in Seattle – [Day 6]**

* * *

They were sitting on a bench in a park and Sofia was playing with Ben in a sandbox. She was showing him, how to make the best sand cakes ever.

"So, my parents are finally going to do it. They are going to move to Seattle."

Callie felt the warm sun on her face and turned to Arizona.

"That's nice, Sofia is going to be so thrilled, when grandma and grandpa pick her up after school."

Arizona nodded.

"They are also excited. But my mom told me again, that you haven't called her. So when you get home, pick up that phone and just do it."

Callie looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong, why don't you want to talk to her?"

Callie looked at her again, but she seemed like she could barely contain her tears.

"I love your parents. I love how they just accepted Sofia, when my own mother can't, to this day. I love how they accepted me as their daughter-in-law, without thinking twice. I just don't want them to hate me, because I dumped their child in a therapists office."

Arizona understood. Of course Callie would have assumed that her parents would be on her side after the divorce. She herself, hadn't spoken to Carlos in a long time.

Arizona gently brushed some hair out of Callie's face.

"My parents know, what they need to know. They know that we decided to end our marriage, because it wasn't working. There aren't blaming you for anything."

Callie looked surprised.

"You didn't tell them?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened that day, is between us and we both did our part. I accept that. It's nobody's business, what happened between us. Okay? So no. I didn't give my parents any details. They love you and they miss you. So please, pick up the phone and call my mom, before she drives me nuts with asking all the time."

Callie took a deep breath.

"I promise I call her and yes, I'm going to put 20 dollars in that jar tomorrow. "

They both looked at their children again, they were now trying to build a sand castle.

"You know, we should all have dinner together, when your parents move here."

Arizona nodded, that sounded wonderful.

"We should."

Callie closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face again. This was life, this is how it was supposed to be.

A tiny voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mama, ouchie."

Ben suddenly stood in front of Arizona, holding his tiny finger in her direction.

"Oh, baby boy, did you hurt your finger. Wait I will blow the ouchie away."

She looked as Arizona, who pulled him into her lap and gently blew at the finger. The magic trick to let small children forget their pain.

2 minutes later he returned to Sofia to play again.

"Oh my god, he finally talked!"

Callie and Arizona hugged each other and without thinking Callie kissed Arizona's cheek.. It was harmless, wasn't it?

Arizona just closed her eyes and smelled Callie's perfume.

Deep down, she knew what was going on. But She also knew her ex-wife. Callie was a very open and affectionate person and she had Penny now. So Arizona swallowed and did what she did best. She said nothing.

* * *

 **/ I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going to look into the grammatical errors this weekend. So, there will be a fixed version of this fic in the future.**

 **/Then about the adoption process. I did indeed do some research, but decided to take some liberties for the sake of fan fiction. Because I saw something and wanted to role with it!**

 **/I got some feedback regarding Penny. I'm reading it and I'm thinking about it, but there is a chance, that I will stick with my original plan.**

 **/And before you think, your feedback is useless, because I have the Story figured out. No, it's not! Since your reviews I have added scenes, that will enrich the Story, but won't change it overall.**

 **So thank you! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 7:00 pm date night**

* * *

Callie looked around the apartment. There were lit candles everywhere. Soft music was playing in the background.

She was wearing a black dress and high heels.

She stood in her kitchen and tasted the mushroom sauce for the 5th time that evening and decided to add a little bit more salt to it.

Penny would be here in five minutes, she would open some wine for them and just relax.

She wasn't as excited as she wanted to be, but she was sure, as soon as Penny arrived. Everything would be perfect.

Her phone was lying on a counter-top and vibrated. It was a What's App message from Arizona.

"Don't worry, but I wanted to let you know, that Ben has a little fever. Arizona."

Callie was alarmed. Ben had slept over at her place the other day and seemed fine. She felt the urge to drive over to Arizona's apartment. The need to hold her son and comfort him was strong.

This was the first time he had gotten ill, since he had arrived in Seattle.

Both of them were very pleased that his speech was finally picking up.

When he was ready for bed the other night, she showed him a picture book and he had pointed at all the different animals and had asked: "What's dis?"

Callie had explained every animal to him and had made appropriate noises.

Even Sofia had thought it was funny.

There was a knock at her front door. She opened it and saw Penny. She herself had dressed up and smiled at her. She greeted her girlfriend with a peck on her lips. It felt weird.

"You look great."

Penny walked into Callie's apartment and looked around.

"I had a stressful day. I was really looking forward to our date."

Callie really didn't listen to what Penny had said, she just thought about the message. Her son was sick. He might need her and she was busy entertaining her girlfriend.

"Penny?"

Callie and Penny looked at each other.

"I'm so, so sorry. You have to believe me."

Penny looked confused.

"What for? Everything seems perfect!"

Callie nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Ben is sick and I really hate to say this, but I have to go. This is the first time he is sick and I want... No. I need to be there."

She saw the disappointment in Penny's eyes.

"Just stay here. The dinner is ready in the kitchen, there is also a bottle of wine in the fridge. I will be back in an hour, okay? I just want to go and check on him."

Penny nodded. "Sure, if you need to go. I'll just wait here, okay? I can wait an hour."

Callie sounded relieved, she could check on Ben and then spend the night with her girlfriend.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

They kissed goodbye and Callie finally knew why it had felt weird. It felt like she just had kissed Aria.

She quickly abandoned that thought, maybe she only felt that way, because she was worried about her child. Like Sofia had many times interrupted Arizona and herself. Which had killed the mood instantly.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 45 minutes later**

* * *

Arizona was more than surprised, when she opened the door and saw her ex-wife. Callie was dressed nicely and just walked past her into the apartment.

"Please come on."

Arizona said dryly.

"What are you doing here? I though this was date night."

Callie looked around.

"I just want to check on him. I don't want him to think that date night is more important."

Arizona was a little bit amused.

"He doesn't even know what date night is, Calliope."

Callie shook her head. "He needs to know that I'm always going to be there. Especially, if he is sick. I just want to see him for a while."

"You don't need to ask, he is in his room. I finally got him to settle down."

Callie walked through the apartment quickly. She had spent a lot of time here in the past weeks.

To her surprise, he wasn't asleep. He was sitting upright in his small bed, looking at Callie.

He didn't seem to be a happy camper right now. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh baby, mommy is here."

Callie rushed over to him and sat down on his bed. She gently brushed through is hair and over his cheeks.

He felt warm from the fever.

"I know, you're not feeling well."

He looked pale and before she could register what was happening, he puked over her dress and his Pajamas. A high pitched cry escaped his lips.

Arizona must have followed her, then she said behind her.

"Bring him to the bathroom, we are going to get him cleaned up. I give you some fresh clothes."

30 minutes later all three of them were on Arizona's bed. Arizona to the left, Ben in the middle and Callie on the right.

He had finally succumbed to sleep and they watched as his tiny chest move.

"Do you think that's my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have told him about daycare on Monday."

Callie whispered to Arizona.

"Don't worry, children sometimes get a fever, when they are overly excited. Remember that one Christmas with Sofia? We told her my parents would come to visit us and she was sick for a whole week."

Arizona slowly stood up.

"I'm going to put Sofia to bed now, can you stay for a little bit and watch him?"

Callie nodded.

She was wearing one of Arizona's jogging suits and looked around the bedroom. It had been the only place, besides Deluca's room, she had never seen before. It felt warm and inviting.

She was sure Arizona wouldn't be back for another 15 minutes, maybe even more.

She laid down on the bed and smelt the pillow. She was on Arizona's side of the bed. At least that had been her side, when they still had been together.

She buried her face in the pillow for a second and took another deep breath. This felt like home.

She watched the profile of her son, his featured that resembled his mother so much. His rhythmic breathing, was soothing to her. She would just rest her eyes for a minute...

A couple of minutes later, Arizona closed Sofia's room quietly. Like always, she had to negotiate with her daughter. But at least she was getting good at it.

She entered the bedroom and wanted to tell Callie that she could go now, but wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Ben and Callie deep asleep on her bed.

What should she do? Of course she could wake Callie, but there was a chance, she might wake up Ben again and sleep was the best medicine sometimes.

But where would she sleep? Ben's bed was to small for her and she would certainly not sleep on the sofa. The thought of Deluca and Maggie finding there, without her prosthetic in the morning, didn't sound appealing to her.

And furthermore, this was her apartment and her bed! She would lay down on the other side.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – the next day**

* * *

First Callie didn't recognize, where she was. Her mind was clouded with sleep. She needed a minute to figure out, that she must have fallen asleep on Arizona's bed.

She looked to her right and saw Arizona and Ben, sleeping. Both of their right hands above their heads and both of them with their mouths open.

It looked adorable.

She slowly tried to stand up, without disturbing them, but years of being paged in the middle of the night, had made Arizona a light sleeper.

"Are you going home?"

She looked at Arizona who had her eyes only half open.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Arizona brushed through her hair, it was wild and hanging loosely around her face.

Callie needed to collect herself, this was probably one of her favorite memories. Arizona in the morning, when she had just woken up.

She felt an urge to run.

"I see you on Monday."

She whispered.

She grabbed a plastic bag with her dress in it, that Arizona had given her. She sneaked through the hallway of the apartment, when a door opened and Deluca suddenly stood in front of her.

He looked as surprised like she was.

"Dr Torres?"

She nodded, like nothing unusual was going on.

"You are up early Deluca."

She didn't even know what time it was. He was dressed and seemed ready to go for a run.

"I can't sleep long in the morning, so I wanted to get some Breakfast for Maggie. I mean Dr. Pierce. You want anything?"

Great, Callie thought. Not only had she left her date with Penny early, who was probably now angry at her. Now Maggie would know, that she had spent the night here. Which would mean that Meredith and Alex would know as well.

She felt like losing control.

"No. I'm just going to go home."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 45 minutes later**

* * *

She opened her door and looked around. The candles were out. There was an empty glass, besides an opened bottle of wine. The stove was turned off and it didn't seem like Penny had eaten anything.

She would call Penny later. Penny would understand the Situation. Wouldn't she?

* * *

 **GSMH – Monday**

* * *

It was Ben's first day at the hospital daycare. Callie was very excited. She joined April, Meredith, Amelia and Alex at the coffee cart.

"So? Are they here yet?"

Alex was putting a lot of sugar in his coffee.

"Relax, there is still time."

She watched the crowed full with staff-members and patients coming and going. She tried to spot Arizona.

"I just hope it goes well. If he adjusts quickly. Arizona can come back to work. She has been on the edge lately."

Suddenly she spotted blond hair in the crowed. Callie walked towards them.

Arizona was carrying Ben on her hip. His eyes were wide and curious looking at the huge building and people all around him.

Callie joined them and reached for Ben, who automatically, reached for his mother.

He was holding on to Callie's neck and she was immediately started kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Hey baby, are you ready to meet some new people?"

The three of them joined their friends.

"Hey Ben, you remember me? I'm Aunt April!"

April had seen Ben once. Callie had picked him up, when she and Arizona, had their girls night.

Ben just buried his face in Callie's shoulder.

Alex was laughing.

"Look, Kepner scared the child."

"Okay, I'm going upstairs and put you on the list in daycare. Have fun with the familiarization phase! In the meantime, I'm going to see some patients. Oh I can't wait for a good surgery."

Arizona wandered off.

Meredith looked unimpressed.

"You volunteered for this?"

"Of course I did, it's a very important step in his life."

"It's a boring step. All you do is sit there and watch him play with other kids."

"That's why we hope, that Ben and Bailey are going to hit it off. Remember Meredith, we need a village!"

Meredith took a sip from her coffee.

"Aren't your in-laws moving to Seattle? Make a village with them! I have a nanny."

Meredith stormed off.

"What's her problem?"

Amelia shrugged. "Monday morning."

* * *

 **GSMH – a couple of hours later**

* * *

Callie had spend a couple of hours in daycare with her son. He had been very sweet and every time he had picked up a different toy, he had looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Arizona also seemed relaxed and ready to get back to work. She had schedule a surgery in two weeks.

Both were optimistic that Ben would adjust quickly to daycare and both of them hoped, Ben and Bailey would become friends. Like Zola and Sofia.

She saw Penny standing at a Nurse Desk, looking at some papers. She had tried to call her and had send messages, but Penny had never replied to anything. She needed to make things right between them.

She mustered all her courage and approached her.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

Penny looked up, but she didn't look happy to see her.

"Hi."

She didn't sound enthusiastic.

"I called you a couple of times, why didn't you pick up?"

Penny pressed her lips together.

"Okay, I know. I messed up. Ben puked all over me and then he wouldn't go back to sleep and then I fell asleep..."

"You spend the night at your ex's apartment?"

Penny sounded surprised and hurt.

She hadn't thought about it, maybe she just should have pretended, that she had come home, after Penny had left.

"I'm sorry... What can I do?"

Penny looked down at her papers again.

"Don't bother, you don't have time anyway."

"You are unfair, you know that my life is busy right now. It's not like a dumped you on purpose."

Penny looked up again.

"I'm unfair? I have been nothing, then supportive, since you told me about your son. You know I don't have a problem with the fact that you are a great mother. But I don't even know, where I fit in your life at all! If you aren't at work, you are with them."

Penny was right, Callie thought. She had been a horrible girlfriend.

"How about tonight. We just go over to Joe's bar for a couple of drinks. I'm really sorry."

Penny sighted deeply. On the one hand, she didn't have the nerve for any more drama. However, Callie was begging for another chance.

"Fine. But if you blow me off one more time, it's over."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment - a couple of weeks later**

* * *

Callie had been true to her word. She had tried to divide her attention between Penny, work and her children. Since she now had Ben some nights at her place, there really hadn't been a reason to visit Arizona that much.

She had also started calling Arizona's parents a couple of times a week. They had moved to Seattle and all of them had decided, they should have a family dinner together, once a month.

Since Barbara and Daniel, hadn't unpacked everything in their house. They decided to meet at Arizona's place. Arizona had made sure, that Deluca had a shift at the hospital, so no one would interrupt them.

Callie and Arizona made dinner, meanwhile Arizona's parents were playing cards with the children.

Sofia and Barbara were sitting beside each other and Ben was on his grandfather's lap. He occasional pointed at a card, when the Colonel asked, which card they should play next.

"Oh Sofia, you win again!" They heard Barbara say and Sofia laughed.

"So, I was thinking. If you take the kids the next weekend, I should go out there and start dating."

Arizona explained. Callie thought about that. Arizona dating. Arizona kissing someone else, Arizona sleeping with someone else. An unexpected wave of jealousy suddenly hit her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Arizona looked into a pot on the stove.

"I'm not really asking you, Calliope."

Callie felt angry. "Forget I said anything."

Arizona was surprised by Callie's outburst.

"Yeah lets forget it. I'm sorry I brought this even up, I thought we were friends now."

Callie shook her head, it was non of her business, but it was still bothering her.

"I mean you have Penny, I think it's time I find someone as well."

Callie dropped a spoon from the counter-top

"I'm sorry. Okay? Just forge it. Lets just enjoy family time."

Arizona left the room and joined her parents. Callie had no idea, what just had happened. They were divorced for two years now and this wave of anger and jealousy, had come out of nowhere.

Things between her and Penny had been fine. But something was clearly missing. Their relationship had no spice and no flavor. It tasted like a watery soup.

Callie listened to her family, laughing and playing in the next room. She decided to stop watching so many cooking shows.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – Ben's Birthday**

* * *

All their friends and colleagues from the hospital were here.

They had balloons, cakes, ice cream and children running around the apartment.

Callie entered her Kitchen and found Arizona looking through her phone.

"Hey. Crazy party. Huh?"

Arizona looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, they are both going to be out like a light tonight."

"So how did it go. I mean with you and the dating thing."

"I thought that was a touchy subject."

Callie tried to sound like she didn't really care.

"I'm just making conversation. If you don't want to tell me just say it."

Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a mother of two. I have very demanding job. And I haven't dated in two years! I was a big hit with the ladies."

Arizona looked at her phone again. She had tried to sound nonchalant about it, but there also was a sound of sadness in her voice.

"Then they are blind." Typical Callie, always ready to jump at her defense.

"I'm serious. You are the only woman, who can be adorable and sexy at the same time. No one else can pull that off."

Arizona turned to her and smiled a little.

"Callie Torres, you are good for my ego."

Callie stepped a little closer to her and pointed at the phone.

"Anything interesting?"

"Oh that. Just my lawyer telling me about my case. "

Callie looked a little confused. "I'm suing Doctor Bashir, remember?"

"Oh, right. Of course."

"So any idea, when your court date is?"

Callie smiled. "Actually, I wanted to tell you this, when we were alone. Your parents where the whole time with us, decorating this place..."

Arizona waited eagerly.

"It's in two weeks."

"Oh, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you Callie."

Arizona hugged her and Callie hugged her back.

"Then he is officially going to be a Robbins-Torres!" Arizona happily proclaimed.

"You mean a Torres-Robbins."

Callie and Arizona let go of each other, but somehow ended up facing each other and holding each others hand.

"Whatever you say. Oh, and we should bring everyone. Sofia, my parents and April. We can take a lot of family pictures! Uh we could have a party."

"Slow down. You didn't make such a big deal about your court date."

"Well that was different. I was a nervous wreck, that the judge would suddenly say no and then we would have lost our son forever. This is much more relaxed. It's just a formality."

It sounded nice, to have a small celebration. She loved those moments together with her family and friends.

"Okay, lets do that."

They were rudely interrupted by Alex entering the kitchen.

"Come on, what is taking so long. Let the boy blow out the candles already, the kids want a birthday cake."

Then he left again.

Both of them felt suddenly sheepish and let go of each other hands. Like they had been caught doing something, they shouldn't do.

* * *

 **Court in Seattle – two weeks later**

* * *

She was excited as she sat in the court beside her lawyer and looked up at the judge.

He had white hair and a thick white beard. His round face and his friendly eyes, made Callie think, that he would make a kick ass Santa.

Her hands were shaking, when she signed the court documents, that would officially make her Ben's mother.

The judge shortly looked at the documents and smiled at them.

She picked up Ben and heard her family and friends, who all had dressed up for this occasion and who were applauding her.

They kissed each other and hugged. It was one of the happiest days of her life. Everyone who had time, had come over to the courthouse, to witness this moment.

Except for Alex and Penny. Alex had been pulled into an Emergency surgery. And Penny? Both of them had decided, that it would be too awkward, with her in-laws there. So she had stayed at the hospital.

Barbara pulled out her smartphone and said:

"Arizona, Callie. We need a picture now!"

Callie and Arizona stood close together and Callie laid her hand on Arizona's back. In front of them was Sofia, who held Ben close to her. They all smiled at the camera.

In her mind, she was already looking for the right place to put this framed of her family picture. Somewhere, where she could always see it, she decided.

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

Ben and Sofia had stayed with Callie and to her surprise, they ran into Arizona in the parking lot the next day.

"Good morning you two. Did you have fun with mommy, Ben?"

An affirmative and strong. "Yes." followed.

As they walked to the hospital, side by side, Callie was carrying Ben. Both of them felt like this was some kind of deja-vu.

Of course it felt like that, they had walked this walk many times together before.

When they were dating, with Sofia, as a married couple. They would arrive for work together and would walk up to the hospital. And just before they would enter the main entrance, they would kiss each other goodbye.

"So, my parents are on the daycare list now. We just need to call them, if we have any kind of emergency."

"Nice. No more feeling guilty, in the OR."

They walked in silence. Slowly they had built a friendship, but the lines had started to blur.

Their subconscious, telling them, that there was still so much love between them.

So without thinking, their lips met in a familiar kiss, like they had done so many times before. A couple of seconds too long, to be mistaken for a friendly gesture.

Arizona looked at Callie shocked.

" I'm sorry. I didn't think. I got to go..."

She saw how her ex nearly sprinted through the hospital doors.

Callie cursed herself. Their carefully new build relationship, destroyed in a matter of seconds.

She entered the hospital with Ben. She was glad that she had to drop him off at daycare, because her brain couldn't really catch up, what just had happened and she wanted to avoid Arizona today at any cost.

Then she had this weird feeling, that someone was watching her. She looked up to the Gallery and met Penny's eyes.

She saw in horror how her girlfriend walked away.

"Shit." Callie said.

And a small voice repeated.

"Shit."

* * *

 **/Originally, I wanted to wish you all a wonderful weekend and I still do. However, I also want to offer free hugs for my neighbors. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – the same day**

* * *

Callie had a busy morning, between making sure that Ben wouldn't curse in front of the other children and trying to find her girlfriend, who was obviously avoiding her.

She looked at the schedule and saw that she was assisting Meredith on a hernia repair.

So you stood outside the OR, until Meredith appeared.

"Is Penny still scrubbing out?"

Meredith just huffed and left, but not without saying first:

"I don't want to know..."

She walked in and saw Penny washing her hands. Penny looked up for a second and saw that Callie had entered, but didn't say a word.

"Look, I know you are angry."

Penny was reaching for some paper-towels to dry her hands and looked in front of her.

"I'm shocked, that you noticed."

Callie tried to ignore her sharp tone.

"I know what you saw, but please let me explain."

But Penny cut her off.

"Explain? Yeah, how about you start by telling me, how long you were having an affair with your ex behind my back?"

Callie looked surprised.

"Affair? I'm not having an affair. This was the only time and I didn't even plan this. That kiss was an accident! It just happened."

Penny turned to Callie, anger was written across her face.

"An accident? Do you think I'm stupid? You just don't go around and kiss people by accident!"

Callie shook her head.

"We have a long history and I didn't think. Penny. You have to believe me."

"Can you be even more self-centered? This isn't about the kiss or better this isn't only about the kiss."

"What? Then what is this about? Is it about the kids? Are you angry at me that I have my children at my place sometimes? You know it's not easy dating a mother, but I thought this was clear."

Penny now stared at her.

"You are that self-centered! I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

Callie wanted to protest, but the last months working and learning from Meredith had changed her.

"No, you will now shut your mouth. This is not about your children, you know that I was always okay with that. This is about you and Arizona. Even before Ben got here, you were ignoring me, because Arizona and you had important matters to discuss. And yes Callie, you can discuss important things with her, but that doesn't mean you can completely ignore me! I have been the third wheel for months now!"

Callie was searching in her brain for a defense, but instead she started to recall, the lunches the three of them had shared and she realized, that she had barely acknowledged Penny's presents, when they were making plans for Ben.

"It started with small things. Every time we would have a date, you would check your phone for messages from her."

Callie wanted to protest again, but she was cut off.

"Don't even try to deny that. And then all the pictures you showed me. You and her in the park with the kids. You with her having family dinner, with your ex in-laws. You looked like the perfect gay family! And then you don't want me to be there, when the adoption is final."

"Come on, we only invited family and friends..."

Penny stood now very close to Callie.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Callie's heart dropped. What had she been thinking or had she thought at all? She really had liked Penny in the beginning. She was simple, easy to like. But now?

The whole thing had become complicated and ugly.

"Don't call me Callie. I don't want to see you. This is a big hospital, so that shouldn't be that hard. I'm not even going to break up with you, because frankly, I don't even know, if we had a relationship in the past weeks."

Penny left the OR and did leave stunned Callie behind. She was starting to wonder what else she had missed in the last months.

* * *

 **Chief of Surgery, Office – 10 minutes later**

* * *

As Miranda Bailey entered her office, she wasn't prepared at all for what she would see there.

Callie Torres was lying on her sofa, in her office and stared at the ceiling.

"Dr. Torres. I wasn't aware of the fact, that we did have an appointment."

"Bailey, I need you!"

Bailey slowly walked to her office table and sat down in her chair.

"If it's not surgery related, I don't want to hear it."

"But Bailey, I can't talk to Meredith, about this and not with Arizona either. I need you. I have to tell you something."

Bailey shook her head. She always prided herself with the fact, that she wouldn't get involved in anything personal.

But she herself had crossed that line more than once and as the Chief now, she also needed to handle, moping Head of Departments in her Office.

"Fine, what is it Torres?"

"Penny broke up with me, because she saw me kissing Arizona."

Bailey needed a second, to fully understand the information and then nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Torres! I will not have this in my hospital, you can't just walk around here kissing people."

Callie buried her head in her hands.

"I know. Apparently Penny felt like a third wheel and now I have tanked another relationship. I will die alone Bailey!"

"Fine, but stop moping around in my Office. You are the Head of Orthopedic surgery, so go and do your job now. "

"I can't go and mope in the Attendings Lounge, what if Arizona is there?"

Bailey sat down again.

"If you have something to resolve, then deal with it! The sooner, the better. This hospital is full of gossip."

Callie left Bailey's Office. She still didn't feel better. But one thing was clear, she needed to face Arizona. They just needed to clear the air and everything would go back to normal. There was no way, she would dance around Penny and Arizona for the next month.

And besides. Arizona and she were friends now. How angry could she be?

* * *

 **GSMH – Attendings Lounge 20 minutes later**

* * *

Bailey had been right, this hospital was a breading ground for gossip. As soon as the word got around that she and Arizona had kissed, people were already speculating how long they had an affair. She was angry, she hadn't cheated on Penny and that is exactly what she would think now.

She was glad that she found Arizona in the Attendings Lounge alone.

Arizona was sitting on a chair near a table. She was reading in a medical journal and in front of her was a bagel.

Callie sat beside Arizona.

She had planned to talk to her, but now her stomach was doing flip flops and she didn't know what to say.

"So."

"So..."

Arizona put the journal on the table.

"You obviously want to say something Callie, so say it."

"Penny broke up with me. She thinks we are having an affair."

Arizona sighted deeply.

"This is wonderful. Now everyone is going to stare at me again."

Callie shook her head.

"They are not going to stare at you, they are going to stare at me, because obviously I cheated on Penny. Another failed relationship..."

Arizona looked at her angrily.

"So that's how you see our marriage? Like a failure?"

"No. That's not what I meant. Of course we also had good times."

Arizona suddenly stood up and picked up the journal.

"You know what. I was pretty sure, what was going on here, but I thought we could keep it friendly, but we obviously can't. So how about we get back to normal. We just friendly greet each other in the hallway and co-parent our children? I don't want you to feel suffocated by me again!"

It had become Callie's first thought, when she woke up in the morning, to check her phone for messages from Arizona. It made her giddy and happy.

The thought of no messages from her, not talking to Arizona and not seeing her nearly everyday outside the hospital, made her nauseous.

"Arizona!"

But Arizona had already left the room.

Great, she thought to herself. She wondered how many people she could piss off in one day.

* * *

 **Joe's Bar – 9:00 pm**

* * *

Callie needed a drink today. No, she needed more than one drink.

To her surprise or maybe not to her surprise. Alex, Meredith and Amelia had joined her.

Of course Meredith would celebrate the end of her relationship with Penny, but she had wished, she wouldn't make it so obvious.

"I couldn't believe what the nurses were saying. They told me, that someone caught, you and Robbins a couple of months ago in an on-call room. And I only made a joke about the three of you. You know, with having a wife and a girlfriend."

Callie drank another shot.

"Shut up. I was not having an affair with Arizona!"

"Come on. Stop denying it. I accidentally walked into something at Ben's birthday, didn't I? You two looked like I had surprised you with your hands in a cookie jar."

"We are not having an affair. Can you please shut it Karev?"

Alex took a sip from his beer and now Meredith started to talk.

"Is his menage a trios thing, your thing? I mean, is that some kind of fetish?"

"What? No!"

"Because frankly, I always thought that the relationship, between you, Mark and Robbins was a little weird."

Callie's face felt suddenly very hot.

"Mark was my best friend and the father of our child, of course he was involved in our lives. That is completely different now."

Meredith took another shot, her speech was a little slurred, but tonight she didn't care. Maggie was with her children and Amelia would drive her home.

She just felt like celebrating tonight.

"Oh yeah? And Arizona, she is your friend now, isn't she? And she is the mother of your children? And you totally ignored Penny, because you were only focused on Arizona. Does anything of that sound familiar to you?"

Amelia just watched the exchange, she didn't know a lot about Arizona's and Callie's past, but she found this whole thing, with her three drunken friends, very funny.

"Oh, Arizona is your new Mark!"

Meredith concluded loudly.

"You made Arizona, your new Mark!"

Callie was angry now, how dare Meredith says something like that.

"Arizona is not Mark. You are drunk Meredith, go home."

But Meredith looked ready to be challenged.

"So what, care to explain the difference? Because unlike Arizona, I bet it's going to be hard to find someone who puts up with that weird constellation."

Callie took another shot.

"The difference is, Meredith."

And her words were filled with venom.

"The difference is, that Mark was my best friend and Arizona is the love of my life."

There it was, her with neurotoxin clouded mind had finally revealed, what she had always known.

"Ha! Children and Drunks, always tell the truth."

Alex was having a lot of fun with this and Meredith stood up so fast and clumsy, that her chair hit the floor.

She held up her next tequila shot high in the air and proclaimed loudly.

"I knew it. I so knew it."

"Wow, so you're still in love with Robbins?"

Amelia, who was the only one who wasn't drunk, looked a little sad.

Never saying it out loud and denying it at had been easy. But now the truth was out there in the world and denying it now seemed pointless.

Yes of course she had liked Penny, but since she had spent time with Arizona, without any accusations of their shared past, just living in the moment, accepting and rediscovering this new Arizona, had brought feelings back she had thought were long gone.

And it felt like, she was seeing her ex-wife for the first time again.

Still perky and quirky. But a person, that had survived a trauma, someone who could make jokes about her amputation.

She would often use her disability, to help other patients. She was living her dream, not in Africa, but Callie knew that Arizona did a lot of pro Bono work.

And the Arizona who had known, what had been going on between them for months. Hadn't tried to break her and Penny up.

She had just silently put Callie's happiness, before hers.

But Callie also remembered the day in the therapist's office and shook her head. She would not do this again.

She hadn't even noticed that Meredith had sat down on her chair again and was watching her now.

"It doesn't matter. There is a reason we broke up. Arizona is fine without me, we are both fine without each other."

The truth had sobered Callie up a little bit.

Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"You are such a coward."

Callie was a little taken aback, by the venom and open hostility now in Meredith's voice.

"So what. You two have a history and a past. You told us, that Robbins and you have started fresh, made a clean slate. What does your past and history matter then? What happened to the, 'oh we are getting along so much better now. We don't make the same mistakes again. Sometimes we talk for hours', thing."

Callie felt the need to defend and explain herself.

"Yeah on a purely friendly bases. What if we get back together and two years later we break up again, because of stuff? We have two children now Meredith! We would have to explain a divorce to two children now!"

Meredith stood up again and the chair again hit the floor.

"So what's your plan Callie? You wait until Arizona meets someone? You ready to sit in the front row, when the love of your life marries someone else? You know what. You are a coward! A big one."

Pictures of their wedding crossed her mind, but now she sat in a chair, watching Arizona kissing a stranger in her wedding dress.

Pain pierced her chest and went straight through her heart.

"I just have to wait, those feelings will stop and then we can move on."

Her chest felt tight and her voice was full with emotions.

Amelia in the meantime, made sure Meredith would sit down again. She knew that her sister-in-law was more than a little drunk.

"Oh, because that strategy had worked so great in the past two years? Don't think you can fool anyone of us, with your cheap Arizona imitation."

She felt it, the mood had shifted.

Amelia and Alex were looking at each other, but what Meredith now said, carried a lot of pain.

"What I would not give, to have one moment, with Derek again. To hear his voice again, one more time. And you sit here and complain, about it being too hard, because you might break up again. You are a coward Callie Torres! Arizona is your McDreamy and you just let her walk away, because you are too scared to take a risk! Who cares if you only have two years together? For all you know, that could be the last two years you have left with her!"

More pictures flooded her mind. Arizona dying. She waiting agonizing days, to hear if her wife was still alive.

When she had nearly gotten sick at the thought of Arizona not talking to her. She shook her head, a world without Arizona in it, was unimaginable for her.

"So what do I do?"

Callie's voice sounded small. The fear of loosing Arizona forever, was taking over. What if she had ruined it all?

Meredith took another tequila shot and stood up a third time this evening, which earned her an evil stare from Joe.

"Follow me! To the Amelia mobile!"

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 10:14 pm**

* * *

Amelia parked her car in front of Arizona's apartment building. The four of them looked from inside the car across the street. It was dark and quiet.

Meredith was embracing a tequila bottle and Alex tried to push Callie out of the car.

"Now go, before Meredith has another meltdown."

Callie slowly left the car and equally slowly walked to the door. In Joe's bar and on the drive here, it had felt like a good idea, to tell Arizona all about her feelings.

But now in front of her apartment building, she felt a little bit lost.

As she touched the door to the building, she turned around and saw her friends behind her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm bored and I have to pee." said Alex.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me, I'm just making sure, that my nephew and my nieces, don't become orphans."

Meredith looked disoriented around.

"I'm cold."

Callie felt angry and a little nervous, if she would do this, she would do it without an audience.

"Go sit in the car and Karev... Do what you have to do."

She entered the building and suddenly found herself in front of Arizona's apartment.

She studied the numbers carefully, like she saw them for the first time.

Her pulse was hammering against her carotid artery. Her hands were cold.

But the tequila gave her the courage, to be incredibly stupid.

So she knocked on the door. First she heard footsteps, then the doorknob turn and suddenly Deluca stood in front of her.

"Oh. Dr. Torres. It's nice to see you tonight."

The soberness, she thought she felt before, was gone. The fresh air from the car to the apartment, had made her even drunker now, but she tried to overplay it.

"I was wondering, if I could talk to Dr. Robbins for a minute."

She wasn't sure if Deluca had noticed anything, but he just left, without saying a word.

A minute later Arizona came to the door. First she looked surprised, but that shifted quickly to anger.

"Callie, are you drunk?"

But Callie ignored the question and continued.

"I have to tell you something."

"I hope for you, that you didn't drive here in this kind of state."

"I have to tell you, that I love you and that I want you back!"

Arizona didn't look happy about the news. She actually kind of looked angry, which made Callie feel confused.

"You broke up with your girlfriend today, got drunk and now you think I'm some sort of backup-plan? I'm sorry, but I have some self respect left. Go home Callie!"

And the second time in 6 months, someone shut the door in front of Callie's face.

Outside again, she joined her friends in the car and loudly slammed the car-door shut.

She sat in the passenger seat beside Amelia.

"So?"

"Nothing. She thinks she is some kind of backup-plan, just because I broke up with Penny today."

"Well, what did you expect, when you show up drunk at her doorstep at night..."

Meredith said.

Callie looked at her friend in the back seat in disbelieve.

"It was your idea! You told me to drive here."

Meredith hugged the bottle of tequila closer.

"Why did you even listen to me. I'm drunk."

Alex looked very amused.

"What, you though Robbins would open her door and invite you in? Happily ever after? You watch to many chick flicks, that never works in Real Life."

"Shut up Karev!"

She turned to her left and looked at Amelia accusingly.

"And you? You are sober, why did you drive us here?"

Amelia laughed a little. "I thought it would be funny."

"Oh, thank you all, for taking the time tonight, to witness how I ruin my life in less than 24 hours!"

Meredith huffed a little.

"Don't be so melodramatic. We will laugh about this night at your second wedding with Arizona."

Callie turned to Meredith again.

"Didn't you listen to me? Arizona, doesn't want me back! It's over!"

Meredith laid her head on Alex shoulder.

"No, she just doesn't want to be second choice, just because your girlfriend broke up with you. So you have to make sure, that she knows, that she is always your first choice."

"Yeah. Your first step has to be at the beginning, not in the middle. That's your problem Torres, you always skip steps."

Alex chimed in.

"What are you even talking about?"

Amelia laid her hand on Callie's arm and she looked at her.

"What they want to tell you is that you first ask Robbins out on a date. You can't just walk into her apartment and be married again tomorrow. Ask her on a date, make her feel, like she is the only woman for you in the whole world."

Callie leaned back in the car-seat.

Wooing Arizona all over again, that sounded like fun.

"I love dates!"

Said Callie happily.

She felt Meredith touch her shoulder approvingly.

"There you go. That's the spirit."

* * *

 **/Finally, it's revealed! The reason why I tagged Meredith for this Story! Plottwist: Meredith is a Calzona shipper!**


	10. Chapter 10

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

Callie arrived at the hospital with a little headache. She bought a cup of coffee and made her way to the locker room.

She was not pleased at all, when she spotted Meredith, changing into her scrubs.

"Morning."

"Yeah, morning."

Both of them had dark circles under their eyes. A clear indication that they were way too old for getting drunk in the middle of the week.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked her friend.

Meredith shook her head.

"I'm okay. Tired maybe a little bit. Hey, did we really drive to Robbins last night?"

Callie started to change into her scrubs, as well.

"Yes. But don't worry. She thinks I was alone."

"So you are going to ask her on a date then?"

Callie reached for her doctor's coat and felt the headache intensifying.

"I don't know. Yesterday we were drunk and it felt like a good idea. I don't know if I find the courage again, to make a fool out of myself."

Meredith looked at her friend. "So that's it?"

Callie looked in a mirror and spotted herself, she looked tired.

"Maybe I will try it tomorrow. Or maybe next week."

"So, when is Arizona's shift starting?"

Callie looked at her watch.

"In two hours. But before that she has to bring Ben to the daycare. God damn it, I can't even see my son this morning, because his mother hates me."

She felt a small kick against her own foot. Meredith was now standing closer to her.

"So go, ask her after she dropped Ben off at daycare. Ask her again and whatever she says, you can still visit the daycare and see your son. How angry can Robbins even be?"

"Why are you even interested in this? Since when do you care about me and Arizona so much?"

Meredith pointed at her locker, where there were pictures of her children and some of Derek.

"I'm a widow, with three little kids and I'm Head of General Surgery. I will probably never date again, so I'm going to live through you."

Callie felt sad for her friend.

"Come on, I buy you another coffee and then you try to catch her at daycare."

* * *

 **GSMH – 1:30 hours later**

* * *

Callie felt nervous today. There was no liquid courage in her system. And seeing Penny walking past her, without even acknowledging her presents, hadn't lightened her mood.

Her mouth felt dry, she didn't even know if she would be able to talk at all.

She waited in the hallway to the daycare. She had seen Arizona walk in with Ben. She looked great.

She was smiling and greeting everyone she knew. Her beige mantle and the stylish scarf, made her look like a successful business woman.

This hadn't helped Callie's confidence, because right now she felt like a sad sack of potatoes.

But she needed to ask now or never that was all the courage she had left for this month.

She didn't have to wait long, when Arizona left the daycare. She looked surprised that Callie was standing there.

She walked towards Callie and stopped right in front of her. Callie could smell a feint freshly showered Arizona.

"So. Did you sleep it off?"

Callie tried to lick her lips, who were also dry.

"I'm really, sorry about last night."

Arizona nodded, like she had expected this.

"You know, lets forget about it. We do stupid things when we are drunk. Okay?"

Arizona wanted to walk past her, when Callie found her voice again.

"Wait! Yes, lets forget about that, but I still need to ask you something."

Arizona turned around and waited.

"Do you. I mean. Would you consider, going on a date with me?"

Callie was proud of herself. She finished a sentence, without stuttering like an idiot.

Arizona sighted and shook her head.

"Callie, I told you yesterday, I'm not your backup-plan, because your girlfriend left you. Stop doing that, it's embarrassing me."

Callie watched as Arizona started walking away.

But then she remembered, what her friends had told her in the car.

"No. You got it wrong, you are not a backup-plan!"

She wasn't sure if Arizona had heard her, but she had just left anyway, without saying another word. Callie felt like she wanted to cry.

* * *

 **GSMH – 3 hours later**

* * *

Callie had a horrible day. Yes of course she had an amazing surgery and her patients boyfriend, was more then happy, that there hadn't been any complications.

But the praise of her work, didn't reach her heart today.

She looked out of a window in the Attendings Lounge. The weather was reflecting her mood.

The sky was grey and it was stormy. She was sure it would start raining soon.

Alex and Meredith entered the Lounge. First they didn't even acknowledge that she was there, because there were busy discussing Jo. Alex was the first one to notice her.

"Hey Torres, what's with the sad face? Did someone die?"

Callie looked at Meredith accusingly.

"You! You set me up to ask Arizona out on a date."

Meredith didn't look impressed.

"She said no again, didn't she?"

"Yes. And thanks to your advice, I have to avoid Penny and Arizona, for the next month. Which will be a lot of fun, since we have two children together! Thank you!"

Alex jumped to Meredith's defense.

"Back off and just tell us what she said."

Callie walked over to them.

"I asked her out and then she accused me of asking her, just because of Penny. Then I told her that she isn't some second choice, but she just blew me off!"

"So what? I told women that they are pretty and amazing, to get them to sleep with me."

"What does that have to do with me and my problem?"

Meredith took a medical journal from the table and looked through it.

"Because words are cheap. Just because you told her doesn't mean she will believe you. So stop with the whining and fight more. How come you are always up in our asses, when it comes to your patients, but when it comes to Robbins you give up so easily."

Callie thought about that. Yes of course, it looked bad. Penny had broken up with her in less then 24 hours. However. Arizona didn't know that.

To Arizona it looked like, they had been happy, because Callie had never said anything negative about Penny.

Arizona didn't know, that she had ignored Penny not only during their lunch together, but also in the last months that they had started hanging out.

"Okay so. How do I make her understand or better how to I get her to go out with me, if she doesn't believe me?"

"Actions Torres, actions. You ask her until she calls human resources and files a complaint against you."

Callie looked at Alex, like he had lost his mind.

"Yeah. I can also see Bailey being a big fan of that plan. I'm serious though, how can we be sure that it's not too much and I just make her even angrier at me."

"I have my sources."

Said Meredith nonchalant.

"Sources? You have sources now."

Meredith looked up from the journal.

"I had some surgeries with Kepner in the last weeks. She talks a lot. One time Kepner went with Arizona to this edgy new lesbian bar..."

Callie needed to restrain a laughter. The idea of Kepner being Arizona's wingman in a lesbian bar, was just too funny.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"So, they were at this bar and Kepner brought in the ladies for Arizona. But there was always something wrong with them. To thin, to blond. It was a complete waste of time. And Kepner told me, that Arizona is always looking at you, when she is sure, that you haven't spotted her. And when that doesn't convince you, there was also the dinner."

Callie grimaced a little. The dinner was that evening she would love to forget.

"I know I was busy with, you know what. However, there was a room full of people who noticed Arizona behavior."

Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, Penny told me that Arizona was super nice to her."

Meredith shook her head.

"Yeah of course, because Penny doesn't know her. Arizona is not the type of person who is openly jealous or openly hostile. Well expect if you push her too much. But first she got really drunk that night and secondly, she was way too friendly, towards Penny. Over the top friendly. She probably wanted to kill Penny with her friendliness."

"Fine, so if you are that convinced, that Arizona wants me back, why don't you drag Kepner and her to Joe's bar and do the whole 'my husband is dead' routine on her?"

Meredith shook her head.

"That doesn't work on them. They are too perky and happy. I bet even if they are in a bad mood, they are going to order Cocktails with colorful umbrellas. No, I work best in a melancholic atmosphere. And besides, you want her back. I just want to watch."

"So I have to ask her again and convince her, that she is the love of my life."

Meredith nodded lightly.

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page."

* * *

 **GSMH – Pediatric unit 30 minutes later**

* * *

Callie walked around the floor. She had paid Alex with food, so he would check up on Arizona, without it being too suspicious.

He had told her, that she had an hour to kill, before her next appointment and would be most likely, look at some charts.

And that is where she found her. She was slowly walking through the hallway, looking at the tablet in her hand. Callie watched as her hands dance over the screen.

She straightened her shoulders, she wanted to look confident.

Arizona only looked up, when she was nearly bumping into Callie.

The second she realized that her ex-wife stood in front of her, she looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I check up on my favorite neonatal surgeon."

"Callie."

She said that in the same tone she used on Sofia sometimes, when she didn't believe one word her daughter had just said.

"Okay. You are not in the mood for small talk and I get that. I'm pretty sure that this whole thing with Penny and me and me asking you out, looks bad. Really bad."

"Well finally you get it."

Arizona wanted to walk away, but Callie followed her.

"So, anything good planed this weekend?"

Arizona was not the type of person, who would be forceful, so she answered truthful.

"No. Just going to spend the day with the kids. And at night I will watch some TV. Pretty boring."

Callie looked pleased.

"Perfect, then you have time this weekend to go on a date with me!"

Arizona looked around, to make sure there were no hidden cameras.

"Weren't you listening? I told you already..."

Arizona picked up her speed and Callie fast followed.

"I know it looks bad, but you don't know what happened between me and Penny. Kissing her, was like I was kissing my sister!"

Arizona abruptly stopped.

"You know what? I don't want to hear this."

Her tone was sharp and hinted at a wave of jealousy. If Callie had been unsure, if she should keep trying, she smiled now. That was all the encouragement she needed. It was

on.

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

Her shift wouldn't start until this evening. Normally she would use that time, to spend it with Ben, since Sofia needed to go to school.

She felt a little bit guilty for dropping him off at daycare, but she decided that this would be also in his interest.

She was ready. She had picked up Arizona's coffee and stood ready to jump into action at the coffee cart.

She didn't need to wait long.

First Arizona didn't notice her, but the sight must have shocked her, because she stood there for a second, before moving towards Callie.

"Good morning, I brought you coffee."

"Are you stalking me now?"

Callie ignored her and just smiled.

"No, I will not harass you on your floor today, I simply thought it would be a nice gesture. And wanted to wish you a very nice day."

Arizona took the coffee slowly and sipped on it. It was very sweet, just like she liked it.

But there was something else, having Callie's attention send butterflies through her stomach.

Still, she decided to ignore her. She just didn't feel brave enough, to say yes.

Callie watched Arizona leave for the elevator. She had picked up something from her ex-wife, it was more like a feeling, but she wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

 **GSMH – OR 3**

* * *

Arizona was focused. She had her favorite scrub nurse with her and was preforming a laparoscopic surgery.

Something she would call a standard procedure, but so difficult and hard to preform on a baby, that wasn't even born yet.

She had thrived through this challenge, she needed this.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a movement in the Gallery. Callie had sat down in one of the chairs and was waving at her enthusiastically.

Arizona sighted deeply.

She saw Callie again, when she was scrubbing out.

"That was amazing, Arizona. You are amazing."

She had been guarded about Callie's question, but she sure was not a person who would ignore a compliment. Only a few people could do, what she just had done and it always filled her with great pride.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

Callie took her still wet hand.

"You have great hands, Arizona."

She looked at their hands. Callie's darker hand, a little bigger then hers and her own paler more delicate one.

That dark hand had touched her so many times, in intimate places and Callie's soft words let her heart pick up a little speed.

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other and Callie noticed with great pleasure, that Arizona's cheeks were a little flushed.

"I see you."

And then Callie left the OR again.

* * *

 **GSMH – Boardmeeting 4:55 pm**

* * *

Arizona walked towards the conference room at 16:55, military time. If punctuality wasn't given to her through DNA, she sure had picked it up, through her milk as a child.

The other surgeons, always tried to be fissionable late.

So seeing Callie sitting there already, looking like she had been waiting for her, threw her a little off.

Callie immediately stood up and pointed to a chair next to hers.

"I reserved this one for you."

Arizona looked at the nearly empty conference room.

"Thank you, I guess."

She sat down beside Callie and spotted a delicious donut in front of her.

It had a pink frosting, with many sprinkles on top. She wondered if it also had a cream filling, they were her favorite.

Callie pushed the plate with one finger in front of Arizona.

"It has a cream filling."

Arizona mouth started to water.

"I thought, after a day of saving unborn children that you would deserve a little sugar rush."

"That's so thoughtful. Thank you Callie."

She watched as Arizona took the donut in one hand and started to eat it. Some of the cream filling landed on her lips. She licked her lips with her tongue and Callie felt blood leaving her brain.

"hmm" Arizona moaned in pleasure.

"That's so good."

The next person who entered the room was Bailey. She looked at Arizona eating a donut and Callie staring at her.

She had already heard the gossip about Callie and Arizona having an affair. What she saw now was harmless enough, but who knew what was else going on behind closed doors?

"I don't know what the two of you are doing there and I really don't want to know."

Arizona looked at Bailey in mid chew.

"But it better not interfere with your work!"

Before anyone of them could say anything, the other board members started to arrive.

* * *

 **GSMH – Foyer 8:00 pm**

* * *

April and Arizona left the elevator. Arizona had told her friend how sweet and attentive Callie had been, but that she still felt a little bit reluctant to agree to this date.

There were many doubts clouding her mind. The same doubts, Callie had had.

As they slowly walked past the front desk, one of the nurses called out to her.

"Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona and April turned to her.

It was one of the nurses who worked at GSMH for years and knew all the Attendings pretty well.

"Hey Stephanie."

Arizona smiled at her.

"Dr. Torres said, that I should give you this before you leave. It sounded like it was important."

She pulled out a long but somehow thin and white packet.

She exchanged looks with April, before slowly opening it.

In it was a bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet. There is a card! Come on open it!"

Arizona sighted deeply, it was kind of funny to see April that excited and she wanted to be excited as well. But there were still doubts in her mind.

She opened the card and there was only one word written.

Date?

"God, I thought she would stop asking."

April lightly bumped into her. "Come on, you have to admit, it's kind of nice, that she is fighting for you. Why not just say yes?"

Arizona thanked Stephanie, put the card in her pocket and took the packet with her as they continued their way towards the parkinglot.

"I don't think I would survive, if we broke up again."

April looked sadly at her friend.

"But what if you have a chance, to grow old with her?"

Arizona looked ahead.

"Yeah. That's why it is so hard to say no."

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 10:00 pm**

* * *

Arizona had driven home and had put the flowers in some water. She had tried to stop her thoughts running through her mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about Callie.

She needed to talk to her, otherwise she couldn't sleep tonight, so she decided to drive to her apartment. She was sure the kids would be already asleep.

But they needed to talk about this.

Flowers, compliments and attention were nice, but this was not Callie asking out some random woman for a date.

They had been married for years.

She knocked on the door and hoped that Callie was still awake. Maybe she should have called, but something in her needed to talk to Callie, face to face, right now!

Her ex-wife opened the door and looked surprised.

"Hey. I didn't expect you."

"I think we should talk."

A couple of minutes later, they sat on Callie's sofa. Callie had made them some tea and had turned off the show she had been watching.

"Did you get my flowers?"

Arizona nodded and smiled.

"Did you like them?"

"You already know, they are my favorite. I didn't come here, because of the flowers."

"I know."

"I think, you should stop. We have just too much history together."

"So that's the only reason you won't go out with me?"

"No, of course there is also Penny and our responsibility as parents! I don't want you to ask me, because of the wrong reasons."

"Okay, I understand that. I had my doubts as well. Just let me explain, okay?"

Arizona took a cup of hot tea and leaned back on the sofa.

"I know it looks like, I'm the desperate Callie, who needs another relationship, because I can't live alone. But that's not true. I haven't had feelings for Penny for awhile now. I mean I like her, like I like my sister Aria. But when I was together with her, I would think about you and wondering what you were doing. And I would grab my phone in the morning, hoping you had texted me. Yes, Penny broke up with me, but I didn't really care about that. I just wanted to proof that I could maintain a stable relationship. I saw it more like a challenge, that I'm not a completely unlovable. I'm asking you out for all the right reasons Arizona. The past months we spend together... I could get to know you all over again and I love how strong you are, how amazing you are with our children. I love your kindness, I love that we could talk about anything. I would love to spend every minute of my day with you."

Arizona looked into the tea. Could she trust Callie? Could she trust the woman, who had taken her back, but never truly forgiven her. Who had ended their marriage in a therapist's office, without giving her the slightest warning.

"I'm not asking because of Penny and I'm not asking, because we have kids together. Although I would love for them to grow up in a intact family. But I'm asking you out, because after two years, there are still such strong feelings between us. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Callie was searching for Arizona's eyes, she needed that eye contact, to make her sure that she saw that she was sincere about this.

"This is all about the past months that we didn't spend arguing about our past. We can't change what happened between us anyway. We made a clean slate remember? So what if you ignore all the pointing of fingers and if you forget, who said what and who did what... what if we leave that just behind. Think about it. Is there any other reason, you wouldn't go out with me this weekend, expect our history?"

Arizona put the teacup on the table. She swallowed. She tried to suppress tears who were threatening to escape her eyes. Her voice was small and still full of doubt.

"But I'm scared, what if it goes wrong again..."

Callie embraced her.

"I'm scared, too. See it that way, we can be scared together then."

She felt Arizona embracing her back and they held each other like that for a couple of minutes.

"We just take our old relationship as a blueprint on how NOT do it. If I start ignoring you and get too self involved, I want you to kick my ass. I promise, I go to a couples councilor, if you feel like we need it. I will do anything. Just say yes, please?"

Both of them left the embrace and looked at each other.

Arizona looked into her eyes.

"I promise, I never cheat on you again. I haven't been with anyone for two years. You have to believe me, that it was one mistake. I was waiting for you for two years, for you to miss me, but then you met Penny and I kind of gave up."

Arizona couldn't hold back her tears any longer. And what Callie hadn't had the power to acknowledge then, when her wounds of the betrayal had been still fresh, she could see it now.

Honest guilt and regret.

"I believe you. How about we put 50 dollars into the jar and you just say yes. Go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Yes."

"You know I wanted to wait until our first date was over, but screw that."

Callie laid both her hands on Arizona cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and slow. They didn't rush. Careful their mouths met and it felt like they were kissing for the first time again.

* * *

 **/Thank you all for your feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

They met the next day in the parking lot. Callie was holding Ben's hand and they walked towards the building.

"Good morning, how is my favorite neonatal surgeon today?"

"That's the second time you said that, does Addison know?"

Arizona took Ben's other hand and the three of them continued to walk.

"And? Do you have a busy day?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Not really, just the usual busy schedule. I will pick up the kids on time today and then we are going to play games and cook something. Isn't that right Ben?"

Callie felt great, like she could hug the whole world. She looked at Arizona and she looked back at her. Then she leaned in for a good luck kiss, like she had done many times before.

But Arizona stepped back out of her reach.

"What are you doing?"

Callie looked confused. Arizona's tone was surprisingly sharp.

"Kissing you?"

"Let's just bring Ben to daycare and then we can talk in the locker room."

* * *

 **GSMH – Locker room 14 minutes later**

* * *

They had walked in silence from the daycare to the locker room. Callie was getting more and more confused.

They had talked last night, then they had kissed and talked some more, before Arizona had left again.

She even had gotten a Goodnight kiss, but now Arizona seemed distant and Callie didn't like it.

"Okay, we were fine yesterday, what's with the cold shoulder."

Arizona hugged herself.

"I just had a good night sleep and time to think about it."

Callie was alarmed, that didn't sound good.

"I just think there should be no PDA in front of the children or in the hospital."

Callie protested

"Well, we weren't in the hospital."

"We have glass walls here... That's not the point. My point is, that you are no longer the young resident and I'm not the attending, that casually at some point started dating. I don't want the kids to get confused and I don't want to put more fuel in the fire, especially with Penny still working here."

Slowly Callie started to realize what was going on here.

"So let's keep it between us. I know I should have talked to you earlier, but you always go from 0 to 180 in a matter of seconds."

Callie didn't like this, she wanted her good luck kiss in the morning.

"But Meredith, Amelia and Alex know and April knows as well. It's not like we kept this a secret in the last two days."

Arizona leaned closer to Callie.

"They are our friends and I'm not going to try to hide you in a closet. But we have to protect the kids in case something goes wrong. And you have to consider Penny a little bit. She already things we were having an affair. I don't want her to see us dating in front of her. That just seems cruel and we don't need our Staff to gossip about us, more than they already do."

Of course, kind Arizona would think about Penny's feelings, when self-centered Callie was only thinking about making out with Arizona.

"Oh, I hate it when you're right."

Callie sounded like a ten year old girl, whose favorite toy was taken away from her.

"You will survive."

Of course she would survive, but waiting for the weekend seemed now like a very long time.

"Fine. But can we at least have lunch together today?"

Arizona sighted a little bit. She found it endearing, that Callie seemed so impatient, to get some alone time with her, but she already had made plans with April.

"Look. This is really cute and everything. But I promised to have lunch with April and talk with her. The past days have been about me and you, but my friend is one step away from a divorce with her husband. So please, back off a little and let me be an awesome friend."

Callie pouted.

"So you choose Kepner over me."

Arizona walked over to her locker and started to change.

"It's not choosing, I just expect you to be a grown up here. April has been a very loyal friend. You will survive a lunch without me."

"Okay, be an awesome friend. But can I at least tell Bailey? I need to tell someone. That's how I work!"

"Sure and ask her if we need to sign that love contract. I don't think we have to, but just make sure okay?"

* * *

 **GSMH – Cafeteria 1:00 pm**

* * *

Callie ate with Meredith, Amelia and Maggie her lunch. She stared at Arizona, who was sitting next to April. They didn't seem to notice her, since they were engrossed in their conversation.

"Can you please stop staring. You will burn a hole in Kepner's head."

She looked at Meredith.

"I know, okay. I'm just so happy that we are trying again that I want to spend every minute with her and Kepner is ruining it."

"Calm down. I told you I take the kids on Saturday. Just give it a little time and then you can be disgustingly sweet with your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend. I mean, can the woman you had been married to for years and who is the mother of your children, be my girlfriend again? That's confusing."

Callie let her gaze drift around the cafeteria and spotted Penny, sitting with Stephanie.

"And how is Penny doing?"

She looked at Meredith, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just teach her, we don't really talk about personal stuff."

"She doesn't look like she is devastated by our breakup. She looks fine to me."

Amelia looked at Penny.

"Yeah, sure. She doesn't want anyone to see how much you have hurt her, since the gossip mill is going crazy about you and Robbins. Just wait, when the 'delayed rage' hits her."

"Delayed rage?"

Amelia took a glance at Meredith.

"Well, Derek told me that. She is trying to be super professional about your break-up, but then she realizes, that she deserves better and that you were a horrible girlfriend. That's the 'delayed rage'."

"But what can she do, really? I mean, Bailey made it clear, that Penny would never be on my service."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Said Maggie.

Callie just shrugged it off. Penny was not the type to openly rage. So she continued to look at Arizona.

* * *

 **GSMH – Chief of Surgery, Office 3:00 pm**

* * *

Callie knocked on Bailey's door. Most of their friends knew about their date this weekend, but Callie needed to tell Miranda as well.

Well, maybe she didn't need to, but she wanted to. Although Bailey always pretended she didn't want to know about personal things, she still had shared pretty intimate discussion with Callie.

Like the her date with Ben, when she hadn't been sure if he had wanted sex. Or Callie's first date with Erica.

Bailey was sitting behind her desk and looked busy like always.

"Torres? What did you do?"

Callie felt offended.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see my favorite Chief of Surgery. Why do you immediately think I did something?"

"Fine. Then what else do you want?"

Callie was excitingly sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the office-table.

"I have a date this weekend with Arizona! I'm so excited!"

"What? Why do you always have to bring your love life to this hospital. Can't you date someone outside of here?"

"Oh really? Says the Chief who's married to a resident. Come on, be excited Bailey. You love me and Arizona!"

Bailey thought about it. It was true, the three of them had been through a lot. Having Ladies Nights with Teddy. Both of them had been encouraging her to date Ben. And they had been her horrible bridesmaids.

"Okay, fine. I'm happy for you two. But keep it clean. No more love drama in my hospital as long as I'm the Chief. I have ears and eyes in every on-call room. That dinner was already enough for me!"

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 6:30 pm**

* * *

Callie had it out of her system for now. She had told everyone who was an attending about her date with Arizona.

But now after the shift, she had felt lonely in her apartment, since Arizona had the kids.

So she decided to visit them.

She knocked on Arizona's apartment door. Her ex-wife didn't seem to be surprised to see her.

"I was already wondering, where you were."

"I just wanted to see the children and kiss them Goodnight."

Arizona laughed a little.

"Sure. They are in Sofia's room right now playing. But not too long, it's Ben's bedtime soon."

Callie played with her children and the two of them put them to bed.

Sofia seemed very happy about the fact, that both her mothers had kissed her Goodnight.

The two of them stood now in the hallway of the apartment, in front of Arizona's bedroom.

"So. Mission accomplished, you could go home now."

Callie leaned against the wall, it didn't seem like she wanted to go anywhere.

'But my apartment is so cold."

Arizona smiled. "Then turn the heat on."

"And it's lonely."

"Invite your friends!"

Callie pouted. "Do you want to throw me out?"

Arizona leaned closer to Callie, so that their upper bodies were touching.

"No. But you have to slow down a little bit. You are making it impossible, to take this one step at a time. And if you show up every night, we are not going to have anything to talk about on our date."

"Then let's not talk. That is so overrated."

They kissed each other. Not as shy and slowly as the night before. It was much firmer and familiar.

Callie laid a hand on Arizona back and pressed her even close to her. Arizona was loosely grabbing onto Callie's side.

Only 10 minutes later, Arizona started to try to maneuver Callie out of the front door.

"I'm super flattered Callie. But I need you need to go now, really."

"This is not as much fun as I thought it would be."

They stood now near the door.

"Just enjoy the anticipation for two more days. Okay? Then you have me all to yourself and my undivided attention."

* * *

 **GSMH – Attendings Lounge the next day**

* * *

Callie slowly entered the lounge and saw Maggie and Meredith.

Maggie was the first to speak up.

"Hey Callie, where is Arizona? I haven't seen her all day."

Callie slowly sat down at their table. She looked sad.

"It's her day off and she wanted to spend some time at her parents new place with Ben. Sofia is going to join them after school."

"That's sounds nice. Why are you sad?"

Callie sighted deeply.

"Because I have to work late. Which means the kids will already be asleep and I don't have an excuse to visit Arizona."

"Wow. You really have it bad."

"What are you doing anyway for your first date?"

Callie shrugged her shoulder.

"Nothing much, I just thought we would go to our favorite restaurant and talk. After that, I drop her to off her place, which would lead to more fun activities."

"Whoa, slow down there, Romeo. A restaurant you and Arizona been to a couple of times? Stop with the excitement and invite me to this bore Fest!"

Said Meredith and looked annoyed.

"What? We both like the food there. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, the first date is important and of course, a restaurant is a great setting to talk and get to know each other. But you know her, better than anyone. It would be like any other time you were there."

Explained Maggie and Meredith nodded.

"Yes. Can't you come up with something better than that?

Callie slowly started to panic.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Meredith pulled out her phone and started to search in the internet.

"We need to find something fun."

"Do you already know what you are going to wear?"

That question from Maggie, made Callie now completely lose it. What had she been thinking?

This was her first date with Arizona. The most important first date of her life and she hadn't planned anything!

She just had followed Arizona around like a lovesick teenager.

"Oh my god." She said and looked at both of them.

"Help me!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – 2:30 pm**

* * *

Callie had picked up Arizona early, which was confusing. She thought she and Callie would just go out in the evening, have something to eat and then go home again.

The typical date nights they had, when they were still married.

Callie had told her that she should dress warmly and had put on her coat. Callie had her new leather-jacket on. Arizona had wanted to change again when she saw Callie, but she had quickly explained that she could pull of the leather-jacket in this weather, because she was hot blooded.

Arizona looked out of the car and saw the Space Needle.

"Really? You picked me up this early for our date, to go see the Space Needle?"

Arizona didn't sound excited at all.

But Callie just grinned in the driver-seat.

"No. But it's kind of close."

Callie found a parking-spot for her car and they walked hand in hand towards the Space Needle. That's when Arizona saw where they were really going.

"Oh. We're going to the Chihuly Garden and Glass! I always wanted to go there."

Callie nodded.

"Yeah, we talked about it, that we would go, but you know how it is. Work, family and some drama and we kind of never went. I hope you haven't seen it, but I asked April and..."

"No, that was a great idea." Arizona's smile said everything.

Callie paid the tickets and they slowly walked through the Garden.

They stood in awe under the Chandeliers and Callie could to her satisfaction hear a soft 'wow' from Arizona. The craftsmanship of the Glass sculptures was breathtaking.

But nothing compared to their last stop, the Glasshouse.

Both of them stood under the 100 foot long installation. The sky was clear on this fall day and the sun was shimmering through the orange and yellow glass.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

They kissed each other softly.

* * *

 **Seattle Pier – 4:00 pm**

* * *

They had sat down in the Chihuly Garden and Glass Cafe and had some coffee. After that, Callie had pulled Arizona to the car again. They had continued to drive until they had reached the Pier.

Now Arizona was glad, that Callie had instructed her to wear something warm. The wind near the water was cold.

"And now?"

"Now we go to the boat I have organized for us, drive a little around the Elliot Bay. See the Olympic Mountains and the beautiful Seattle skyline."

They enjoyed the scenery and Callie was a little bit glad, that Arizona was always feeling cold. That way she had an excuse to cuddle closer to Arizona on the boat.

She took both hands of the blond woman into hers.

No matter how beautiful the tour around the lake had been. Arizona was glad that they now were walking around the pier and looking for a restaurant.

She was hungry and cold.

They found a cute little bistro, who offered different kinds of seafood dishes.

"You know, you didn't have to plan anything for the date, we could have just gone straight to a restaurant."

Arizona said as they were enjoying their food.

Callie just shrugged.

"But then it wouldn't have been special and I wanted our first date to be something you can remember."

"Oh, I will. I will tell my dad to bring my mom to the Garden sometime. I wish I had a huge ceiling, so I could hang up one of those chandeliers."

"So, will you tell your dad that we went there?"

Callie casually asked.

"Are you trying to find out, if I told my parents about this date?"

"I was just wondering. Since we have a not in front of the Staff or the children policy. But you actually never talked about your parents."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them. My mom would be over the moon if she knew that we are going out. But I also know that she would drive me nuts and call me every day."

Callie nodded a little bit, she got along with Arizona's mother so well, because like she, that woman would process her feelings openly.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I really don't want to make it a huge secret. Especially since she gave me more than one lecture, how I never tell her things. Just like my dad..."

"But you talk to them so much, even when they didn't live in Seattle. You would call them all the time."

"Yes. And when I call them, she tells me what she has been up to and I tell her about Surgery or about Sofia. And sometimes about you. When we were still a couple. But it doesn't really get deeper then that."

"Oh."

"She just tells me that I'm exactly like my father. I just keep it all in, especially if something is bothering me. It's not like with you and your dad."

Callie's thoughts drifted to Carlos. They were close, she could talk about everything with him.

She looked up and smiled.

"You know what. It's fine. We will tell our parents, when we're ready."

"Sounds good to me. No rush. So are you going to bring me home after dinner or is there more planned?"

Callie looked at her watch.

"I thought, if it went well, we could go to this new hip lesbian bar."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"And then you tell me everything about that night, when Kepner was your wingwoman."

Arizona didn't look amused. She shuddered at little bit. That night had been a disaster.

"Oh god."

* * *

 **Seattle – The Hip Lesbian Bar**

* * *

Both of them sat near the bar, Arizona was drinking a Glass of whine and Callie had ordered a non alcoholic cocktail. She looked around and nodded approvingly.

"That's pretty amazing."

"Oh please, you rather go to Joe's."

"No, really. This is very classy and the women aren't bad. Why didn't you find a date here?"

Arizona blinked a little.

"Are you kidding me?"

Callie took a sip from her cocktail glass and explained.

"No? I see a couple of women that are really cute."

This was torture for Arizona and a little embarrassing.

"Because I knew I was still in love with you. Unlike you Captain Obvious."

Callie smiled slyly and Arizona noticed, that she had been set up.

She lightly and in protest slapped Callie's arm.

"Oh my god, you are so full of yourself."

"What? Let me enjoy this. This is the last time we come here anyway."

"Why? Are you suddenly afraid of the competition?"

Callie looked around, it was true, there were a lot of attractive women here. That hadn't been a joke.

"No..."

"I want to let you know, although April was a little over enthusiastic that I had women lining up for me. That's right, Callie. I could have had anyone I..."

But Arizona had no time to continue her speech. Callie had left her bar-stool and had attacked her lips.

This wasn't like the other kisses they had shared, this was passionate and possessive. Although Arizona was completely surprised, she returned the kiss.

They didn't know how long they had kissed, but when it ended, it left both of them breathless.

Callie was sitting down on her bar-stool again and took another sip from her glass.

"Yeah, well. I still like Joe's bar more than this one."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment - 12:00 pm**

* * *

"I had a great time Calliope." Arizona played with the collar of the leather-jacket.

"Me, too."

That earned Callie a couple of soft kisses on her lips.

"You want to come in?"

Callie wanted to nothing more, than to grab Arizona's hand and walk with her straight to the bedroom. She closed her eyes for a second and then shook her head.

"No. I think, I will go home."

"Really? Now I'm truly shocked."

"No, you were right. I go from 0 to 180 in a couple of seconds. I'm growing. This is going to be us dating without any kind of pressure. And when we both think, it's the right time, it's going to be special and romantic."

Callie smiled at her.

"Suit yourself. Then I'm going to cuddle with my pillow tonight."

Arizona was looking for her keys in her purse.

"Wait, wait a moment. You would have invited me to your bedroom? Tonight?"

Callie's brain was starting to work. Arizona alone with her in her bedroom.

Maybe both of them kissing on the bed. Arizona naked.

Callie grimaced like she was in pain.

She felt Arizona kiss her and she said flirty.

"Maybe."

Arizona opened the car door and walked over to her apartment building alone.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 3 weeks later**

* * *

Callie and Arizona had been on a couple of dates so far. Today they had decided on a family evening. When they were sure, that the children were fast asleep, both of them had sat down on Callie's sofa and just had started to watch a movie.

Callie had her arm around Arizona. Arizona had laid her head on Callie's shoulder. In front of them was a bowl of popcorn.

"Dating is so exhausting. You have to think about where you go, what to wear and who is going to watch the kids. We should do this more often, just cuddling on the sofa."

Callie kissed her head.

"I like to cuddle."

Arizona laid her arm around Callie's midsection and pulled her closer.

"I shouldn't stay too long, I'm really getting tired."

"Or you spend the night. We tell Sofia we had a sleepover."

"You think that won't be confusing for her?"

Arizona had her eyes closed now.

"You can always wake up earlier and just pretend you came over for breakfast. Or option number two, the walk of shame to the car in the morning."

Maybe she shouldn't stay here, but she really felt warm and cuddly right now. And besides, Callie had really changed her pace in the last week.

The overly excited Callie had finally slowed down and had given her space to process.

She found herself completely relaxing in Callie's arms. She felt secure. And driving through the night in a cold car, when she was so tired right now, didn't sound overly appealing to her.

"Okay. Just give me something to sleep in."

This was the first time Arizona saw Callie's new bedroom. That she was shocked, was a little understatement.

The walls were bright red.

Arizona looked around. She wasn't sure she could even sleep one hour in a red bedroom. But at least the bed looked soft and inviting enough.

Both of them got ready for the night and they cuddle in the bed, like they always did. Callie being the big spoon.

She used the position to her advantage and planted soft feather-light kisses on Arizona's cheek.

"And how do you like my new bedroom?"

Arizona's eyes widened. They had built a new relationship upon trust and honesty.

Was it a good idea to tell Callie, that this red was horrifying?

Arizona patted Callie's hand gently.

"It's very unique, Calliope. Exactly like you."

She felt Callie kiss her again. Arizona was proud of her diplomatic skills.

* * *

 **/It's true, I could have let Callie work a little harder for the first date. I really had it planed a little longer originally, but scratched some scenes. However, I thought why torture us all, when there is not going to be anything better in the winter finale (Or that's what I think).**

 **/And yes, I find Callie's new bedroom pretty, but the red walls are killing me. I don't even want to think about the implications there...**


	12. Chapter 12

**/Rework 1.0**

 **GSMH – 2 days later**

* * *

Arizona was just changing into her scrubs and bend over to get her top from the locker, when she felt someone behind her.

"You were right."

Arizona pulled her scrub-top over her head and felt Callie's hands on her hips. It send shivers down her spine.

"About what?"

"The movie was definitely too scary for Ben. I needed to check his whole room for monsters and then he slept in my bed anyway."

"See, it's a good thing I went home. Your bed is just too small for three people."

"We could have cuddled very closely together, then you could have spend the night again."

Arizona turned around and greeting her with a peck on the lips.

"I can't shower in your bathroom."

"I would be happy to help you."

Arizona shook her head and smiled.

"Nice try. But, no thank you."

Callie stole another kiss and they started to walk.

They slowly made their way through the hallway of the hospital, like they had never been separated.

"So. I see you for lunch? I saw you have a hip replacement later."

"I think so, If everything goes as planed. But I will let you know. Or you just come by the OR and check. Whatever you want."

"Alright, I see you later."

Arizona turned to the right and walked through a corridor, which left Callie behind. She dreamily watched her walk away.

"Mija!"

Callie was startled and turned around.

"Hi, daddy. I didn't expect you."

She greeted her father with a kiss, but also cursed his habit for showing up without a warning.

"I had some time and I finally wanted to greet my grandson and of course see Sofia."

"They are going to be excited, I have them this week."

In the corner of her eyes, she saw something red coming her way. Penny stood suddenly in front of Callie.

"Dr. Grey wants to talk to you, regarding one of your patients, Mrs. Fouley. If you have a minute."

Penny's tone was surprisingly sharp.

"Sure, just give me a minute and I come and find Dr. Grey."

As fast as Penny had arrived, as quickly she already had disappeared again.

Her father looked confused.

"Do all your subordinates talk to you in this manner, Calliope?"

Callie licked her lips. She had told her father that she was dating someone, but hadn't told him about them breaking up.

"That was Penny, dad."

Carlos didn't look pleased.

"Then I still don't understand her tone. If that's the woman you are involved with. Then I don't approve of this behavior. Especially in front of me."

Callie's mouth felt a little dry.

"Well, we broke up 3 weeks ago. I think she is just a little bit angry. She thinks I cheated on her with someone else."

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"And did you?"

The question didn't sound accusing.

"No. I mean. I kind of fell in love with someone else and our relationship ended. But the first date with the other person was, after it officially ended with Penny. I just think she still got it all wrong somehow."

"That sounds complicated. But can I assume, that you are now involved someone else?"

Callie swallowed hard. She didn't want to lie to her father, but she was also unsure how to handle this situation.

"Yes, I'm dating someone."

She saw her father straightened his suit.

"And. Is she or he good enough for my girl?"

"She is amazing and..."

Callie's thoughts were all over the place. Do I tell him?

"…... I think you would like her. I mean. I think you would feel quite familiar with her immediately."

"So maybe after I see my grand babies. I could meet this new person in your life."

Callie was starting to sweat.

"Maybe. She is a doctor here and she is very busy."

"Well that's wonderful. Then lets meet for lunch if you have time and invite her."

Callie's head was starting to get red. Either she would hide Arizona, but truth be told, she didn't want to. Her father would be okay with it or he wouldn't.

"You know I'm nearly 40 years old, I have two kids and I'm divorced. I really don't need you to check out my new girlfriend."

Girlfriend. That term didn't fit Arizona, not anymore, but it was kind of true now.

But her father didn't care about that, she could see it in his eyes. In his eyes, she would always be his little girl.

"Alright. I'll ask her."

* * *

 **GSMH – 3 hours later OR2**

* * *

Callie was standing over her patient. She had nearly forgotten about her father who was waiting for her. Who was also waiting to meet the new woman she was dating.

She saw the OR door open and Arizona walked in, holding a surgical mouth guard in front of her mouth.

"So I'm ready and hungry. How is it going."

"Perfect. It's perfect."

Callie sounded a little loader then normal. Arizona thought that she had heard a little bit of panic in her voice.

"Okay. So how long do you think you need?"

"Not long. But we need to talk."

Callie and Arizona looked around. An intern was assisting her and the rest of the people in the OR, were staff members.

No one of them knew what was going on here and they had a rule about that.

"Okay so. My dad showed up today. You know how he is."

So far so good, Callie thought. Arizona was starting to guess, where this was going. It seemed like she would eat alone today.

"So. He wants to sit down and have lunch with me. And he wanted me to invite you."

Arizona was confused, why would Carlos want her to join them?

They hadn't talked at all for over two years. The only time she had seen him was, when she had picked up Sofia and he would just stand in the background and stare at her.

His eyes were saying: You hurt my little girl and I want to hurt you.

Arizona shuddered at that thought.

"Why does he want me there. He doesn't even like me."

"Hate is such a strong word. Lets just say, he won't join an Arizona fan club anytime soon."

"I still don't understand. That's seems to be an odd request."

Callie looked around the room again, everyone was listening.

"Lets just meet in the next on-call room I tell you then, okay?"

* * *

 **GSMH – On-call room 20 minutes later**

* * *

As she entered the on-call room, Arizona was already sitting on one of the bunk-bed's and seemed bored.

"So? What do you want to tell me?"

Callie scratched her head.

"Well he just surprised me like always and I think Penny is now really getting angry at me. She made a little scene in front of my dad. And I kind of had to explain to him, that not all the staff members talk to me that way. I told him that me and Penny broke up. And I kind of told him that I'm dating you now."

"Kind of told him?"

"Well I didn't say your name, but I said that I fell in love with someone else and that's why it ended with Penny."

"So he thinks you are dating someone here in this hospital, but he doesn't know exactly who. Did I get that correct?"

"Yeah. And you know, we really didn't tell anyone expect for our friends. But I don't really have secrets from this man."

"I get it. Just tell him. I just grab some food from the cafeteria and eat in the Lounge."

Callie looked disappointed.

"If I tell him, then you can join us."

"And let him stare at me, through my whole meal? No, thanks. I don't mind eating alone."

"And you are okay with him knowing about us?"

Arizona stood up and walked in front of Callie.

"Of course not. He's your dad. I just don't want to witness his first reaction, in case it's bad."

They exchanged soft kisses. It had been a careless decision, because neither one of them had closed the on-call room door and quickly jumped apart as the door opened.

Penny took a quick glance at both of them, before she silently closing the door with a load thud.

"Perfect, just perfect."

Callie closed her eyes for a second. She wondered what else could go wrong today.

* * *

 **GSMH – Cafeteria 10 minutes later**

* * *

Callie had bought food for her and her father. She sat down in front of him and gave him a sandwich from her tablet and something to drink.

"Can I assume, that we are going to eat alone?"

Callie shifted uncomfortable in her chair.

"Well I invited her, but we thought it would be better if I talked to you first."

Carlos took a bite from his sandwich and looked at Callie with questioning eyes.

It was a band aid and Callie just ripped it off.

"I'm dating Arizona. I'm dating my ex-wife."

Carlos stopped chewing and Callie feared he would choke on the bread, but then he swallowed and took a sip from the straw. He cleared is throat.

"You are dating Arizona. The woman who broke your heart."

There was disbelieve in his voice and Callie looked at her own food.

"I know it seems sudden to you. But this has been in the making for a long time. We worked on our poor communications skills and we left all the blame behind us. Daddy. It's so great to be with her again."

Carlos laid the sandwich down. It was true, Callie was glowing with happiness, but he also couldn't just ignore the phone calls, when his daughter had poured her heart out about getting a divorce again.

"Like you said, you are nearly 40 now. I hope you know what you're doing."

He didn't sound excited, but at least he wasn't angry.

"We are doing it right this time. I can feel it."

Carlos took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Look, if Arizona would come over tonight for a couple of hours or so, could you please be civil? The children were looking forward to an evening with both of their moms."

"I'm not going to say a word."

Callie looked at him.

"No, but could you not look at her, like you want to kill her? It's making her uncomfortable."

"Calliope, I promise I won't say anything about the decision you made and how to live your life. That's not what I do anymore. I know you will still do whatever you want. But I will look how I want at her."

Callie leaned back in her chair, this sounded like a fun evening.

* * *

 **GSMH – Pediatric Unit 2 hours later**

* * *

Arizona had eaten alone. She had really been looking forward to spend more time with Callie this afternoon, but Carlos had ruined their plans. Just thinking about the Latina made her stomach tingle in excitement.

However the thought of Carlos really was dampening her mood. She didn't dislike her ex father-in-law, but it was never like they had a very close relationship either.

And since the cheating, he had even talked less to her then before. How could she blame him. If a boy would ever cheat on her little girl, there wouldn't be a save place for him to hide.

She looked up and saw Callie coming towards her.

"Okay, I talked to my dad. He is going to come over to my apartment and meet Ben. I also told him you would be there."

"You did what?"

Arizona hated this, when Callie did make decisions without talking to her.

"Don't even try to give me that look. He is my dad and if we want this whole family thing to work out, I expect you to talk to him."

Arizona crossed her arms in front of her.

"You did it again, you made a decision without me."

"Yes I did and you can be angry at me. But what if he spends Christmas with us or what if he joins us for Thanksgiving. I'm not going to sit between the two of you in silence. Because that's what you do, you don't talk about stuff."

"I hate it when you do this."

Callie held up her arms.

"I know and I apologize. But you know I'm right. I don't expect you and my dad to be buddies or anything. I just want to the two of you, to talk. Just have a decent conversation during dinner, without an awkward silence. If you don't want to do that for me, at least do it for Sofia and Ben. Okay?"

Arizona's anger turned to nervousness.

It wasn't that Arizona hated Carlos, she had great respect for that man. This man who had fundamental believes, but had bend for his daughter.

"Yes you'r right. But what do I even say? Can you pass me the beans? And by the way, I'm really sorry that I cheated on your daughter."

"I told him, that we both made mistakes. Okay. I wasn't perfect, I pushed sometimes too hard when I shouldn't have and I sometimes ignored your opinion. If he is giving you the silent treatment, then he has to give me the silent treatment as well."

"Fine I'll come."

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 8:00 pm**

* * *

Arizona was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and was nervously whipping with her leg.

"Could you please stop that you are making me nervous as well."

Carlos was in the living room, where Sofia showed all her new pictures she had painted to her grandfather.

He smiled at all her creations, although he wasn't always sure what he was looking at.

Ben sat beside Carlos and looked at the toy Miami Dolphins football in his hands.

Callie looked at Arizona expectantly. Since they had arrived earlier and had introduced Ben to Carlos, Arizona had made no attempt to talk to him.

It hadn't been a silent dinner, but either Carlos had talked to the children and asked them questions or he had talked to Callie.

Arizona on the other hand, had gladly just continued to eat her meal in silence.

"Okay. It's really getting late. I put Ben to bed and let Sofia help me. And you! You are going to walk in this living room. Now!"

Callie's tone did leave no room for further discussions.

She heard Sofia protest, because she wanted to stay a little longer with her grandfather, but then she walked out of the living room with her mother.

Arizona walked like in a trance. She just tried to think about nothing at all and just get it over with.

Truth to be told, she rather would go to a dentist appointment right now, then talk to Carlos.

She sat down beside him and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Carlos."

She slowly began.

"Arizona."

He answered.

"I know I'm not your favorite person right now and that you hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word."

"I did things I'm not proud of."

"We all have."

Arizona was confused, she had expected him to yell at her or something. But he seemed calm.

"Then why are you so angry with me?"

He turned to her and his voice was strong.

"I opened my heart for you as a daughter-in-law, but Calliope is still my child. What do you expect me to feel, when she calls me, crying in the middle of the night that she is getting a divorce again. I'm not an unreasonable man, I know that my Calliope isn't perfect. I just can't just forget what happened."

Arizona thought about Sofia, if someone would hurt her so bad in the future that she would call her in the middle of the night crying. Of course she would be on her side, how could she not, she was her mother.

"I get it, I really do. I don't expect you to be okay with this. But it would mean a lot to Calliope, if we could talk in a civilized manner. It would also mean a lot to me."

"And what about your parents, they are okay with this?"

Arizona looked at her hands.

"They don't know yet. I mean, even Callie and I are scared out of our minds, that we fail again."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

Arizona thought for a moment and then answered.

"I can't give you any guarantees, if that's what your looking for. I just can tell you, that Callie is the one for me, she always has been and she always will be. Our marriage never failed, because we didn't love each other. There were many reasons, but that wasn't one of them."

She turned with her body to Carlos and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would be honored, if you give me a second chance at dating your daughter. I'm not perfect, but I will treat her heart with care. I just want this second chance to be a family again. And we both need our parents to be on our side and not against us."

She felt him touch her shoulder. She was sure, if she cheated on Callie again, she would have to leave the country this time. But she also knew that he would give her a chance to proof her loyalty again and that's all she really wanted.

Carlos left a couple of hours later. He hugged both of them goodbye. He had decided to stay for another week, because he wanted to spend more time with his grandchildren.

They both stood near the front door.

"You know what?" Arizona asked.

"Hm?"

"I do feel a lot better now. You know, with clearing the air."

"I told you so."

"But I still hate it, that you made this decision without me."

"I'm sorry. But sometimes you need a little push, admit it." Callie tickled her side.

"I admit it. Hey! I can admit when I'm wrong."

Callie leaned closer to the smaller woman and kissed her.

"But now we also have to tell my parents, that's only fair!"

Callie shrugged her shoulders and then looked triumphantly at Arizona.

"I gladly do that for you. I make a big announcement on the next big family dinner. They are going to be so thrilled."

Arizona crossed her arms in front of her, she didn't look amused.

"I really don't like you right now."

"Oh come on, don't pout. We can pretend that your dad hates me, but we all know that The Colonel is a big softy and your mom adores me."

Callie's hand wandered under Arizona shirt and softly started to caress Arizona's back. Then she leaned very close to Arizona's ear and whispered softly.

"I give you a massage." Then she added a little bit more seductively

"Wherever you want." Arizona just closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

 **/Yes, a whole chapter with Carlos, just because I love Hector Elizondo. I wish you all a wonderful weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**/Rework 1.0**

 **/Spoiler Alert 1: This chapter is heavily inspired by Episode 12x08. If you haven't watched the episode, be warned!**

 **/Spoiler Alert 2: This chapter uses a spoiler for future episodes, nothing major, but you have been warned!**

* * *

 **GSMH – three days later**

* * *

Callie had a very busy day. Nothing seemed to work out in her favor. But her day brightened up when Arizona joined her OR.

"Hey, you. You look stressed out."

Callie took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on today, maybe it's the moon that is making people careless or something... But today of all days, I have too many emergencies. I was even forced to call in Miller and it's his day off."

Arizona tilts her head to one side.

"Don't worry. So you can't make it to family dinner today. It's not a big deal. I will pick up the kids and tell you all about what we discussed for Thanksgiving later."

Although Arizona couldn't see Callie's mouth behind the surgical mask, she could see her eyes smile.

"Your dad, is really loving my moms cooking, everything will be perfect. Just concentrate on being a great surgeon."

Her thoughts drifted to the family dinner. Carlos, Barbara, The Colonel and their two children. She could hardly wait for their first Thanksgiving together as a family again.

"Okay. I will come over as soon as I can. And tell the kids I'm sorry, that I couldn't make it!"

She heard Arizona snort a little bit.

"They are surrounded by three grandparents, who will allow them unhealthy food, staying up way too long and who shower them with presents, although it's not even Christmas yet. Callie. Our children don't care if we can't make it today. I promise."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 9:00 pm**

* * *

As soon as Arizona opened the door for Callie, her hands were full of an excited six year old girl.

"Mommy, Abuelo got me the pencil case, just like Zola!"

Callie picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, he did."

Arizona could tell that Callie wasn't pleased with the news, but she didn't want her daughter to see it.

After she had greeted her mother and told her, what a great day she had, she disappeared in front of the TV again.

"Oh my god, what are we supposed to get them for Christmas, if they go buy them everything they want now?"

Callie was mildly angry, but was interrupted by her stomach, which made a loud rumbling noise.

"Come on, I have some leftovers in the fridge. My mom cooked too much like always. I make it warm for you."

After Callie had eaten in the kitchen, they had put Sofia to bed. The heavy meal and the stressful day had made Callie more than tired, so they decided that she would spend the night at Arizona's apartment.

The bedroom was dark, but both of them were still awake.

"So what's the plan?"

Arizona rolled to her side to face Callie.

"Your dad is going to be there for Thanksgiving. I think he and my dad, plan on explaining Football to Ben."

"And the girls are supposed to cook?"

"Are you serious? No, we will not cook, we will receive orders and we might get to peel the potatoes or carrots."

"I told your mom, I can help!"

Arizona sighted deeply.

"You know her, she wants to do it her way. And she told me, that we shouldn't worry on Thanksgiving about anything, in case there is an emergency at the hospital."

"Well, we can still entertain her with gossip."

Suddenly Callie's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello... Hello?... Who"s there?...Hello?"

She hung up the phone again and shook her head. Then it landed with a frustrated thud on the nightstand again.

"Who was that?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Someone thinks he is funny. This is now the third time today, that someone from the hospital calls and they don't answer. I don't have time for this."

Arizona rolled on her back.

"Just tell the nurses tomorrow, who are working near that phone to keep an eye out."

"Yeah, like they have nothing better to do than play private detective for me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a prank."

They kissed each other Goodnight and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – the next morning**

* * *

Callie woke up very early in the morning, she had a great dream last night. It was about Arizona. A naked Arizona to be specific.

Callie suddenly felt hot and took a glance to her left. She could see Arizona's back and from the sound of her even and deep breaths, she was still asleep.

Without thinking about it, Callie slowly crawled over to Arizona's side, until she was right behind her.

She started to kiss her neck softly and wasn't disappointed when she heard a soft groan.

"You're up early."

She heard a raspy voice say.

Her hand slowly wandered under her ex's top and softy caressed her stomach.

Callie felt how Arizona pressed her butt into her groin, which gave her more courage to explore.

They had made out a couple of times, but always had stopped when it got too heated. Most of the time Arizona would push her away.

Slowly the hand wandered closer to the destination she desired. She felt like a teenage boy who would touch a boob for the first time.

She could feel the swell of her breast and the anticipation of touching her nipple was killing her.

Arizona must have been feeling the same way, because her hips were slowly moving and she heard a soft moan from the woman beside her.

Her kisses became soft bites and then she let her lips wander to Arizona's shoulder.

Both of their hearts stopped beating, when they heard the door open.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds, like a reflex.

Arizona's elbow pushed Callie away and she frantically said.

"Tiny humans. Tiny humans!"

Callie on the other hand jumped on the other side of the bed, like her hands had been burned.

Sofia was rubbing her eyes and looked surprised to see her two mothers there.

Callie realized her daughters confusion and explained excitedly.

"Sleepover! Come in here, honey."

Sofia smiled a little and then crawled in between her parents under the blanket.

"Why didn't you tell me, that you have a sleepover?"

Sofia sounded accusatory.

Callie and Arizona glanced at each other, but then quickly turned away. Both of them felt like their parents had just caught them making out.

"I always tell you when I have a sleepover at Zola's."

Arizona was the first to react, she embraced her daughter and spoke softly.

"I know, honey. But mommy was tired yesterday and you were already asleep, so we couldn't tell you."

They had been great keeping a secret from her so far, sneaking out before either of their children had been awake.

It had only been a matter of time, until they got caught, but now Arizona wished they had talked to Sofia about it sooner.

"Would you like it, if mommy and I had more sleepovers?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders and played with the edge of the blanket, before she answered softly.

"You said you don't want to live together anymore."

Arizona remembered the discussions they had with her daughter, when she asked why they had two places now.

"Well, we're not going to live together, honey. But in the last couple of weeks, mommy and I have been spending time together. Even when you are not around, we did things together."

"Why?"

Arizona was looking and Callie, like she wanted to tell her, that is your daughter, too, so say something!

Callie kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You know, we have been spending time together and we kind of remembered why we liked each other so much, so we want to spend even more time with each other. What do you think about that Sofia? Is that okay? If mommy and mama have sleepover's sometimes?"

Sofia looked confused at her parents.

"Why did you forget? I never forget why I like Zola!"

Callie smiled at her innocent child.

"Yeah, well, you are a special and smart girl. But grown ups are silly sometimes, so we needed some time apart to remember."

They weren't sure if Sofia was completely convinced by their explanation, but if not, she didn't say anything.

So Arizona pressed again.

"If you have any questions, just ask us okay? You can ask us anything, you know that right?"

Sofia nodded.

"So can I sleep here too, when you have a sleepover?"

Arizona smiled and her child.

"You know what. On Sunday, we ask mommy to bring a TV to my bedroom and we are all going to dress up in Pajamas, eat popcorn in this bed and watch any movie you want. And then we are all going to sleep in this bed and cuddle. Yeah? A real sleepover, all four of us."

"Yes!" And Sofia smiled and squealed in delight, when Callie started to tickle her.

"Okay, that's settled then, I'm going to take a shower and make some breakfast for us."

When they all were dressed and ready to start the day, they decided to drive together in one car.

Arizona was in the driver's seat and just wanted to pull out of her parking spot, when a car with squealing tires, drove past them at a very high speed.

"Oh my god, did you see that idiot?"

"Mama said a bad word!" said Ben's soft voice.

Callie turned around.

"Yeah, and don't think about repeating it. That's a big no no! We don't use those words!"

Then she turned to Arizona who looked very pissed off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just straddled me. How can you drive like that."

She finally pulled out of the parking spot and left for Sofia's school.

* * *

 **GSMH – over an hour later**

* * *

Both of them had gathered in the main hall and were listening to Bailey as she explained the situation. Callie's eyes wandered over the crowd of physicians. She spotted Penny beside Edwards and quickly turned away again.

"Well that's sounds like a busy day."

"Hm. You think your parents can pick them up again?"

Arizona nodded her head.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm going to give them a call. But I bet they already watched the news. This is just horrible."

"God, I love that your parents moved here. No more feeling guilty, when the good guys need our help."

"You got it."

* * *

 **GSMH - Lockerroom**

* * *

Callie was just having a discussion with Jackson and Ben, over break up and make up sex, when she spotted Arizona who was tending to a female Firefighter.

It looked harmless enough, but then she saw them laughing together.

Something was off about that scene and then she realized what. Arizona was flirting with that Firefighter.

Jealousy. She knew that feeling too well.

They met each other again later that evening in the locker-room. Callie had spent hours thinking about Arizona and that attractive firefighter, to the point where logic and reasoning had left the building and just hot jealousy had been left.

Arizona first didn't notice that something was off, so she just continued to talk about her day.

"Oh, you won't believe it. April and Jackson, it's really been getting messy between them and complicated. April thinks that he wants a divorce. She looked so sad. Poor April. I invited her to Thanksgiving."

"You did what?"

"What was I supposed to do? She is my best friend and my mom cooks most of the time for 20 people anyway. I just want her to have a nice Thanksgiving without thinking about her marriage that is nearly over."

"Why didn't you tell me, before inviting her?"

Arizona was turning to Callie now.

"Like I said, she is my best friend. Why are you so angry about that? It's just one more person on the table."

"Because? Because I invited Jackson!"

Callie's anger was now reaching Arizona with equal force.

"You did what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a busy day and I feel sorry for him. His marriage is also nearly over!, too!"

"Oh, that's great, you made another decision without asking me first!"

"Well, you didn't ask me either."

"She is Ben's godmother! She is like family to me. Since when do you care about Jackson so much?"

"Because he is confused and doesn't know what to do, because they had sex."

Silence. Arizona's look was unreadable. She silently started to change and Callie realized what was going on.

"I'm sorry, okay. He is also our friend and I should have asked. But you should ask too!"

"He could have spent Thanksgiving with his mom!"

"Oh really? You realize that Webber and Mrs Avery are newlyweds. That wouldn't be awkward at all!"

Arizona shook her head, it was done, they had invited both of them.

"No, you're right, he is also our friend and I should have told you about April. It's done now. But now we are going to have a very weird Thanksgiving dinner and I wanted it to be perfect for Ben and Sofia."

"And it will be perfect! Look. You said it yourself, your mom cooks for nearly 20 people, let's just invite..."

Callie was thinking for a moment.

"Meredith, Amelia and the kids. Sofia will flip out, if we tell her that she can spend Thanksgiving with Zola."

"Fine, then I invite Amelia and you invite Meredith as some kind of buffer. But what about Alex? I bet he and Meredith made plans for Thanksgiving together."

"Okay, then I invite Alex, too. But then Jo has to come."

"Oh my god. What are we even doing..."

"Don't worry, I talk to your mom and I help with the cooking."

They both walked in silence to an elevator with an uneasiness between them. When the elevator door slowly opened, they saw Penny standing there.

The elevator ride felt like it took an hour. The atmosphere was thick, that you could cut it with a knife.

All of them were glad when it was over and they quickly made their way to Arizona's car.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment - evening**

* * *

They picked up the children under load protest, because they wanted to stay a little longer with their grandparents.

When the children were ready to go to bed, they did their routinely ritual like every night and stood in the hallway.

Arizona spoke first. "I think it would be good, if you stayed at your place tonight."

Callie looked up, clearly not okay with that decision.

"Why? Just because we had a little fight, you want to kick me out now?"

"This is not about that."

But Callie didn't want to give up. She had given up too many times in the past, this time she would see this through.

"Oh no, no we are not going to do that again."

"What? What are we doing?"

"We have a problem here and don't tell me it's just because of April and Jackson and that stupid dinner. There is something else you aren't telling me. You always do that, you also mope around in your corner and don't talk to me. Well that is over, you will tell me what's bothering you."

It was true, Arizona was only a little bit annoyed that Callie had invited Jackson. She probably wouldn't even have cared, but there had been this talk with April.

"Fine, in my bedroom, I don't want them to hear us, if they wake up."

They walked into Arizona's bedroom and sat down on Arizona's bed.

Callie tried more gentle approach.

"So what is it?"

Arizona took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I talked to April about Jackson. Which reminded me of our last time. You know, before we split."

Dangerous territory, Callie decided to treat careful.

"Okay. That night was something else."

"It's not about the sex, that's not the point."

"So tell me. I'm listening here."

Arizona shifted nervously around, she didn't look Callie in the eyes.

"It just reminded me, when we had the last time sex and then you broke up with me the next day and I wasn't prepared how much that still hurts."

Her voice was quivering and Callie knew she was holding back the tears.

She laid her hands on Arizona's back and caressed her with small circles.

But she said nothing. She watched as Arizona brushed away the tears and continued.

"What if Sofia hadn't been there this morning? I still have that in the back of my had that fear, if we do it, what if you decide the next day, that this isn't working for you?"

Callie realized, that this was Arizona's worst fear right now.

"Okay. Then we'll wait. I wait another month if you need time. There is no rush and don't worry. We just have a little bit of more self-control from now on. I mean, I know you think that I can't keep my hands to myself, but I'm serious about this Arizona. There won't be any wandering hands! But I don't see why we can't still have sleepovers?"

Callie felt proud of herself, not only had she listened to what Arizona had told her. More than ever she knew now, that she really wanted this. She could change for her relationship.

She saw in confusion, how Arizona shook her head.

"I know you could wait. But, that's not the issues right now."

"Then I'm confused, what is the issue?"

Arizona looked up and Callie saw embarrassment in her eyes. What Arizona told her now, was going to be very personal.

"I was waiting for you, for two years."

Arizona said slowly, but Callie was still confused.

"I know, you didn't have a date in two years."

"Yes, I told you, there were no dates, but..."

Arizona, took another deep breath.

"This is not about dating Callie. I haven't been with anyone in two years."

Callie thought about that. Yes, they had talked about how Arizona had been single for two years, but Callie had assumed, that maybe her ex-wife had a fling with someone or at least a one-nightstand to take care of other urges.

But that information was more than interesting, so she needed to ask again.

"So, what you are saying is that, that night was the last time you had..."

"Yep."

"Oh."

There was silence again, both of them lost in their own thoughts, until Arizona continued.

"So. I think, you can have some self control, the problem is, that I don't think, I have any control right now. So when I ask you to leave so I can have some alone time. I really need you to leave an give me some space."

Finally the coin dropped, but it made Callie feel uncomfortable in her pants. She abruptly stopped rubbing Arizona's back.

"Let me get this correct. You would like to, but you're still not ready. So there's not going to be a sleepover tonight. But we still can have sleepovers at other nights."

"Yes. Please. I mean we can still do stuff. But tonight, is not a good time..."

Callie slowly stood up and noticed how sweaty, her hands were.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. I wish you a pleasant evening."

Callie said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh my god, just go."

Callie was thankful to the cool air, hitting her face as she left the apartment building. She had completely misunderstood the situation, but felt overall happy, that they finally could talk about things.

As she sat down in her car and started the engine. She looked at the building and let her thoughts wonder. What Arizona was doing now, alone in her room.

And the realization hit her again. Arizona had really, really waited for her, for two years and the only thing separating them from taking the next step, were insecurities.

She felt silly, thinking about the Firefighter and Arizona now. Arizona just had been friendly with that poor woman, who had suffered like her colleagues from horrible burns.

She decided to be extra thoughtful and to shower Arizona with more attention. She felt a strong urge to show Arizona how much she meant to her.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the car that was parked on the other side of the street.

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day 3:00 pm**

* * *

Callie felt tired and drained, so she didn't sound enthusiastic, when Arizona joined her in the Attendings Lounge.

"Hey, you look grouchy today."

"Well, you sound overly cheerful."

Arizona stood in front of Callie, who was drinking her coffee.

"I had a good night's sleep."

"I bet you did."

"Oh come on, I thought you understood..."

Callie shook her head and took Arizona's hand.

"It's not about that. It's just some douchebag who keeps calling and then hangs up again. It pissed me off so much, that I couldn't go to sleep, until 3 am. And now I'm just tired and grumpy."

Arizona immediately felt bad for her.

"I'm so sorry, still no idea who it is?"

"I'm going to talk to some people today and try to find out what's going on here. And I tell you. If it's some stupid intern who keeps calling me, then I'm going to kill them."

Arizona tucked on Callie's hand.

"Well, come on grouchy, we have a Board-meeting."

Callie slowly stood up. "Board-meeting? I don't know anything about a board-meeting."

Arizona looked at her.

"Don't ask me. But Bailey said we better all show up. And she looked at me, like she was ready to kill someone. So move, because I'm very fond of you being alive."

They slowly made their way to the conference room.

"So I send Amelia a text message, that we are inviting her to my parents place on Thanksgiving. Have you asked Alex and Meredith?"

Callie nodded her head. "Yep. I think Meredith was relieved that she doesn't have to cook. She looks exhausted."

Arizona nodded.

"That was a crazy busy day, yesterday. I can't blame her."

Both of them were stunned, when all of the board-members were already waiting for them and no one looked happy.

"Good, if you two can sit down, then I will begin."

Bailey said in an angry tone. Bailey had a bunch of papers in her hand and began.

"I had an interesting talk with HR this morning. I'm aware, that you can't keep your love-life out of this hospital, but I have more than one report of doctors sleeping around with subordinates in on-call rooms. Doctors punching each other and doctors screaming at each other, near patients. I won't tolerate this, not as long as I'm Chief!"

Arizona and Callie exchanged looks. Both of them were too busy with their own lives, to listen to the gossip today. Both of them felt blindsided.

"I know you all think, that this is highschool. But I won't have it, not on my watch! So everyone who is on that list, will talk to Dr. Wyatt in Psych. Understood?"

Everyone was silent and nodded, then Bailey gave everyone a paper.

Amelia, Meredith, Maggie, Deluca, Owen, Riggs and the last two names read, Penny and Callie.

"Oh my god, we broke up over three weeks ago, why do I have to go?"

Bailey looked angry.

"The people on this list, go talk to Dr. Wyatt. As long as she wants and as many times as she wants! And if you don't go, I will suspend you for 3 days!"

Everyone left the Board-meeting. Callie felt visibly upset.

"You know, don't look like that. Just explain her the situation. Penny and you haven't even talked to each other in a while. I'm sure you don't even have to go there for an hour."

Callie looked at the list and then stopped.

"Do you realize, that we invited Amelia and Meredith to our dinner party and that they are also on the list?"

Arizona looked again at that piece of paper.

"Oh, no. What the hell did they do? Oh my god, do you think they made out in an on-call room and got caught?"

"Eww. That would be like incest."

Arizona slapped Callie's arm. "They aren't really sister, they are just sister's in-law. I mean with Derek dead and Meredith needed a shoulder to lean on and one thing led to another."

"Eww and no. Meredith already told me that she doesn't get excited by the thought of a vagina."

Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"How does that even come up in a conversation?"

Callie shook her head, they entered the Attendings Lounge and saw Meredith, who looked not happy at all.

"Hey Meredith, why are you and Amelia on that list?"

"We screamed at each other and I kicked her out of my house."

With that Meredith left the Lounge and left a stunned Arizona and Callie behind.

Arizona grabbed Callie's arm forcefully.

"Callie. We invited them both to our dinner."

Callie looked at Arizona.

"Don't worry, we still have Alex and Jo. They are going to be our buffer. Right?"

* * *

 **/I dedicate this chapter to everyone who is enjoying the Story and of course to the people who provide me with criticism. I truly appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – morning**

* * *

Callie was sitting with her children around her kitchen-table. They were all eating cereal. Sofia was non-stop talking about what Zola and she would do all day long. And how grandma could make her special hot chocolate with marshmallows for them.

There was a knock on Callie's door. It was Arizona, who had come over early to help them get ready.

Callie had only wanted to give Arizona, a small peck to greet her, but that escalated quickly, with Arizona pressing Callie against the hallway wall.

A couple of minutes later they were gasping for air.

"Oh wow. You know forget about our old good morning kiss. We should greet each other like that every day."

"That was not a good morning kiss, that was ; thank-you-for-the-sweet-note-you-have-left-in-my-locker-kiss."

"Uh, I like that one."

Arizona made her way to the kitchen and greeted her children. Then she turned around and looked disapprovingly at Callie.

"Why are they not dressed yet?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"We were having a little fun this morning. We will be there in time, don't worry!"

"I worry, okay? My dad really hates it, if someone is late."

"Well, he has to get used to it, our jobs don't always allow planing."

"Fine, then what about the fact that we invited a nearly divorced couple and feuding sister-in-laws to our Thanksgiving."

"I told you, I handle it. I have a plan."

"So what's the plan?"

"Look, we sit between Jackson and April. And then we only have to place Jo and Alex in between Amelia and Meredith. Problem solved. They will not be forced to talk to each other."

Arizona took a deep breath, she already felt a headache coming her way.

"Just get Ben ready and I'll make sure that Sofia's hair is perfect."

They divided their attention to their children and only 30 minutes later, they were driving to Arizona's parents.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – Robbins House**

* * *

"I'm sorry that we're late..."

"Don't worry honey. How about grandma makes my little pumpkins, hot chocolate and you can go watch TV with grandpa."

That was all they needed to hear and the children walked to the living room.

"How can we help, Barbara?"

"Oh, you can both peel potatoes, but I really don't need much. I have already started early with the preparations."

With that Barbara already left for the kitchen and Arizona looked at Callie with a look that said: I told you so.

"You know I always wondered, if your need to control everything, came from your dad. But now I get it."

"My mom just wants to do it her way."

"Yeah. Of course."

They both helped Barbara prepare, but were left watching as she cooked the meals.

Arizona was thankful, when the first guest arrived. However, she was a little surprised when Alex showed up alone.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving."

They hugged briefly before Arizona tried to look around him.

"Alex? Where is Jo?"

He looked around and Arizona noticed, that he looked tired.

"Well, she is staying with the other residents at the hospital. You know how it is, when the Attendings are busy, the interns and the residents want to prove themselves."

"I don't care. Why didn't you bring her here."

Arizona sounded angry and Alex was a little bit straddled by that.

"Relax. Okay. Jo and I. It's just complicated right now. Alright?"

Arizona closed the door behind them and cornered Alex.

"What do you mean complicated? There is nothing complicated about bringing your girlfriend to this house!"

"Look, it's none of your business, okay? I asked Jo to marry me and she just hasn't answered yet, she says she needs more time to think."

Arizona stared into nothingness. Of course the first Thanksgiving with her family back together would be a disaster. Of course it would!

Alex saw Callie joining them.

"Dude, take over your ex-wife. She is freaking me out."

Callie nodded at Alex and showed him the way to the living room. He left and Callie took his place, because Arizona wasn't moving.

"You okay there sweetie?"

Arizona swallowed.

"Callie. Jo isn't coming. Our only buffer between Meredith and Amelia is Alex! He asked Jo to marry him and she needs time. Why does she need time Callie?!"

Callie saw that Arizona was having a little meltdown, so she grabbed both her shoulders.

"I got this, okay? Trust me. We just replace Jo with my dad. See! Two people between them! Everything is going to be okay!"

There was a knock on the door and Callie opened it and was really happy to see her father.

"Daddy, Happy Thanksgiving!"

They kissed each other and Arizona hugged Carlos and left for the kitchen to help her mother again.

"Is everything okay?" Carlos sounded concerned.

"Everything is fine. I just think Arizona is going a little overboard, with wanting a perfect Thanksgiving for the kids. She will calm down."

Carlos left to join Daniel in the living room. Callie wanted to go to the kitchen, when there was another knock on the door.

It was Meredith with her three children.

"Hey." Callie smiled brightly at the children and told them to go to the living room. Only moments later they heard Zola and Sofia loudly laughing. Also, they could hear darker voices coming from the men.

Callie reached for little Ellis and noticed how tired Meredith looked.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

She hugged her friend briefly and they finally joined Barbara and Arizona in the kitchen.

Barbara warmly greeted Meredith, who only smiled a little. Both Arizona and Callie knew her well enough, that this smile was not genuine.

Barbara didn't notice anything, she had just spotted little Ellis in Callie's arm and squealed.

"Oh look at that cutie-pie."

The next two to arrive were April and Jackson. Which was a little surprising for both of them.

Barbara and April knew each other. She had helped them move and they had immediately hit it off.

"Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Now I finally get to meet your handsome husband, I heard so much about."

Jackson just stood behind her and smiled. And also his smile, never reached his eyes.

The last to arrive was Amelia.

She hugged Arizona and Callie.

"Thank you for inviting me. I didn't know where else to go today."

She looked nervous and unsure of herself.

And Callie felt sorry for her.

The kitchen was slowly getting crowded. The conversation was stiff and slow. At some point everyone just answered all the question Barbara Robbins threw at them.

"Arizona, honey. Can you help me bring the children the hot chocolate?"

Arizona nodded. She seemed glad to leave the room.

Callie had Ellis still in her arms and looked angry at everyone.

"Okay, listen up. This is a very important day for Arizona. I know, I know. You are all busy with your fights and stuff. But not today! Today you will ignore each other and just enjoy this meal or god be my witness I will get really angry. Remember, I break bones for a living!"

Callie was loud enough to make sure everyone understood that she was serious about the threat, but not loud enough to scare Ellis.

Jackson left the kitchen first.

"I'm going to look for Karev."

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Dinner**

* * *

The dining room table was long and covered in a white tablecloth. There was gravy, green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, peas, carrots and cornbread.

In the middle of the table stood a big and delicious smelling turkey.

Daniel had cut it like the seasoned veteran that he was.

The children were sitting on the left side on the table. Barbara was sitting beside Bailey. Daniel beside Ben, to help them cut their meat.

Jackson was sitting next to Barbara. Opposite to him sat Amelia.

As a buffer between Jackson and April were Arizona and Callie and on the other side, Alex and Carlos.

"This is a really great stuffing, Barbara."

Began Carlos the conversation. Arizona's mother beamed with joy.

"It's an old family recipe, if you want it, just ask Callie. I gave it to hear years ago."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's not like I am your daughter. I still don't have it!"

"Well you never ask..."

"That's not true mom, I asked you a couple of times."

Callie gently patted Arizona's shoulder, it was an argument they had many times on Thanksgiving and Callie kind of wallowed in the familiar pseudo argument, between Arizona and her mother.

"I'll give it to you later."

Normally the argument would end and they would discuss something else, but this time Callie just heard an low and dirty laugh from Alex.

She looked at him and he suddenly remembered that he was sitting beside Callie's father and he continued to eat.

"Mrs Robbins, I love what you did with this place, it's really lovely."

Said April, she had only seen the house when it was still full with moving boxes.

"Oh thank you dear. We really already feel at home here, don't we Daniel?"

Daniel Robbins just nodded his head.

"You have to take a look at the garden later, Daniel is planing on creating a little stone garden and maybe we will buy a little swimming pool for the children in the summer."

They ate their meal and everyone was having light small talk with each other. It wasn't as warm as Arizona and Callie had hoped, conversations between people who were friends and who worked together, but it also wasn't the disaster they had feared.

During the dinner, Barbara had somehow managed to get a hold of Ellis. So Meredith could enjoy her meal with both hands.

Before they would start eating the pies for desert, they had decided to take a little break.

The kids were playing together. Barbara was gushing over Ellis, who had fallen asleep.

Arizona and Callie decided to mingle among their friends and co-workers.

"Thank you for inviting us both, otherwise we would have had to spend the day with my mom and Dr. Webber."

Callie just nodded at Jackson, who was looking at April who was talking to Arizona.

"We talked about it and we are going to get marriage counseling. I mean, I know it didn't work out for you two, but we are different people right?"

Callie looked at April.

"Sure. You have different problems and you are different people. And hey, in the end it worked out for Arizona and me. Maybe that's what you need."

April had left Arizona to look at baby Ellis and talk to Barbara. So Arizona walked over to Meredith and Alex, who were in a corner, nipping on their drinks.

"Well, your mom is really friendly and warm."

Meredith said without any emotions in her voice.

"Yeah, well."

"And she is a great cook, I can always eat, but now I feel like I can't eat for a month."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about Jo?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do. I can't force her to say yes. I mean, how long did you need to say yes to Derek."

"I said yes in a heartbeat." She sounded sad, so Alex looked at Arizona.

"And you, how long did Torres need to say yes?"

Arizona thought about that time. It was a time of great fear and great joy. Where she didn't know if her child and the woman she loved would survive. And great joy, because Callie had said yes.

"Well, between me asking her and her saying yes, there was a car accident and a surgery. So I don't really remember. It's just like a big blur to me."

"Man, you are both useless to me."

"There is nothing you can do Alex, you have to step back and give her time. Jo is still so young, that is a big decision."

"Yeah, well, it's also a big decision for me."

Arizona looked at him smiling.

"I don't think so. I spend years training you and forming you into a decent man. This is a natural progression of my hard work."

Arizona made her way to the living room to check up on her father and Carlos, when she spotted Amelia with them. The three of them were drinking scotch.

Arizona's eyes widened and she went back to look for Callie.

She saw her talking to Alex and Meredith. Arizona joined them.

"Callie, can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?"

Callie silently followed her.

"What's up."

"Amelia is in the living room with our dads and is drinking alcohol."

"She's what?"

"Callie, what do we do? We just can't go in there and grab the drink out of her hand. Meredith might not even care that she is relapsing on our Thanksgiving dinner! Maggie can't come over, because she is visiting her mom. So what now?"

"Wait, wait. Let me think."

Callie thought about their options. She could call Webber. When Callie had hung out with Meredith, Amelia and Maggie, they had shared a lot of personal things with each other. So she knew that Dr. Webber had been a great supporter, during her struggles. On the other hand, Owen was the man she was dating, who could obviously handle when Amelia was freaking out.

"I'm calling Owen."

"Good, call him. Oh god, we aren't horrible people, because we want to get rid of her?"

"No. Okay, she is obviously in a bad state right now and he knows her better than we do. Oh god I wish Derek was here."

"Maybe we should tell Meredith..."

"Absolutely not. Have you seen her? She looks tired and is also obviously not handling Derek's death well during the Holidays. The Holidays are the worst, if you lost someone! Letting Meredith handle Amelia, is like leaning a falling tree against a crumbling building. No. Alex handles Meredith and Owen should handle Amelia."

Arizona just shook her head and left the room again.

She joined them in the living room again and saw how her dad wanted to give Amelia more alcohol.

"Dad, don't you think Amelia had enough to drink right now?"

They looked at her.

Amelia looked hurt, angry, vulnerable, enraged, melancholic.

"Well, she told me that she wants another drink. I'm sure it's fine."

Arizona didn't say another word, she didn't want to humiliate her friend in front of her father and her father-in-law.

She decided she needed some fresh air. So she grabbed her coat and opened the back door. She looked at the garden and was thankful for the fresh wind, that was clearing her head.

She heard the door moments later opening behind her.

"Okay, I reached him. He is going to come over and pick her up"

"You are my hero."

"He is suspended for two weeks from the clinic for hitting Riggs, he has more than enough time to talk to her."

"Yeah, well, we are also board members. We can't just ignore this..."

Callie embraced Arizona.

"No. But we can deal with this on Monday. I will talk to Bailey. She obviously needs more help than talking to Dr. Wyatt for an hour. And besides that, you have to admit, my crisis management today, was pretty epic."

"Yes, it was, this could have been a complete disaster. So thank you."

They started to kiss each other, but were rudely interrupted by the porch light that started blinking.

"What the hell..." Callie looked at the light irritated.

Arizona on the other hand just looked annoyed.

"Oh my god, that's my dad. He thinks he is funny. He always did that, when he spotted me kissing a girl for too long."

Callie looked as Arizona entered the house again and yelled at her father.

"Dad, this isn't funny! I'm not 16!"

Owen was true to his word. He picked up Amelia and she waved everyone goodbye.

Jackson and April also left, but took some of the leftovers with them, because Arizona's mother insisted on it.

"She has started drinking again, hasn't she?"

Meredith didn't sound amused at all.

"You can pretend whatever you want, but I could smell it on her breath."

"We talk about this on Monday. Let's just all go home and have a nice couple of hours of sleep."

Meredith called Zola, that they would leave now. Both girls jumped up and down.

"Mom, can we stay at grandma's tonight? Please?"

Callie shook her head. "You don't have any of your stuff here, baby. And you can't sleep in your clothes."

"Please, mommy. I can brush my teeth tomorrow. We really want to stay."

Arizona joined them, she had obviously heard her daughter's pleas.

"Callie. I can drive to my place and pick up some stuff and then I go pick something for Zola at Meredith's place. They obviously really want to stay."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, if Mrs Robbins is okay with that."

"It's fine, really. Then you can enjoy an only two kids evening."

"Push over." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Okay, fine you can stay." Meredith turned to Zola. "But ask Sofia's grandmother first. If she says no, you come with me."

The girls screamed and ran into the kitchen.

"You know, she would never say no."

And Barbara Robbins didn't say no. Arizona made sure that the girls would have something to sleep in. In the meantime Callie tried to help Barbara to clean up, who refused any help. She ended up between her father and Daniel. She held Ben, who had fallen asleep and she listened to the anecdotes of the two older men.

Who, all for some reason started with the words: back in the days...

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – evening**

* * *

Callie and Arizona had stored some of the leftovers in her fridge.

They had changed into something more comfortable and were now lying on Callie's sofa.

"I can't believe we did it. A whole Thanksgiving, without anyone making a scene."

"I told you it would be fine. I admit that our hospital is full of drama, but they knew that this day was important to you."

"Please, don't even pretend. You pulled the old I break bones for a living routine on them, when I wasn't there."

Callie just grinned.

"I think. That you deserve a reward. No, I think we both deserve a reward."

"Oh, I know. I have some ice cream in my fridge!"

Callie already wanted to stand up and leave Arizona, when a hand grabbed her.

"No. Not what I was talking about."

"Okay. I thought you liked ice cream. We also have some of your mom's pie."

She could see Callie already starting to pout, just like Sofia.

"No. I thought we could fool around a little..."

This seemed to peak Callie's interested and she joined Arizona again on the sofa.

"And maybe, we could take it a little further."

"Oh. Yeah. I mean, only if you're sure."

Arizona smiled at her.

"Yeah. I think that's good for us, little steps."

Callie didn't need any more encouragement. She abruptly stood up and carried Arizona to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – the next day**

* * *

Callie woke up with a big smile on her face the next day. It felt like they were finally back on track, like they were finally in sync with each other.

Although Callie could hardly wait for the time when they would fully reconnect, right now lying beside Arizona, she couldn't feel happier.

Today would be an amazing day. She could feel it.

She slowly walked out of the bedroom and started to cook breakfast.

A little while later she walked back into the bedroom with some breakfast on a wooden bed tray.

She gently woke up Arizona, who pretended to be still asleep, but mysteriously woke up the second she smelled the coffee.

Callie waited until Arizona had her first sip of coffee in her system.

"Oh, you made me breakfast in bed. That's so sweet."

Callie kissed Arizona slowly.

She looked at the eggs, the bacon and the toast on the tray and then spotted the pancakes, with a smiley face on them.

"Smiley face pancakes? Oh Callie. You are so romantic!"

Callie shook her head.

"Silly. I'm going to wake up Ben and bring him here. Just enjoy your breakfast, sweetie."

And that's how they morning started. Calm and peaceful.

Later Callie helped Ben get dressed and they both sat on Callie's bed, looking through picture books.

Both of them could hear the blow dryer as Arizona was getting ready for the day.

Arizona emerged a little while later, freshly showered.

"Okay. Let's go. You spend the day with your grandparents again, isn't that exciting Ben?"

"Yes." he answered with his soft voice.

Callie picked up Ben and they made their way outside.

"I'm only going to see one patient today. Her surgery has to wait. We want to give the baby a little bit more time in case something goes wrong. But I wanted to do a check-up on her, just in case."

"Sure. I think I just hang out with your mom. You can join us, when you're finished. Maybe we could do something alone later?"

"Sounds nice. That way Carlos can enjoy a last day with Ben and Sofia, before he leaves for Miami again."

They were completely caught off guard, when a storm of flashlight hit them.

A crowd of reporters had gathered outside of Callie's apartment without them even knowing.

"Dr. Robbins, how does it feel to be suddenly the mother of a three year old boy?"

"How is your opinion as a professional regarding Dr. Bashir?"

"Do you know what happened to your other embryos?"

Ben started to scream, he was obvious frightened by the crowd of strangers and grabbed Callie's jacket tight.

Callie reached for Arizona and pulled her back in the building and closed the door behind them.

Arizona was shocked, she couldn't even say anything.

They just stared at each other and Callie tried to calm the crying child in her arms.

There were thousands of questions on their minds. But right now, there was only one Callie uttered flabbergasted.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **/Okay, if I did something horrible wrong portraying Thanksgiving just leave a comment. I will fix it ASAP!**

 **/Thank you for all the reviews. Although I spoil nothing, be assured that I read what you write! I promise I do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – 24 minutes later**

* * *

Arizona opened the door and was kind of relieved that Detective Vega had come so quickly.

"Thanks for coming over. What happened?"

"You weren't kidding, Doc. There is a real crowd outside."

"I know. I thought we would keep this quiet. You told me, that we would keep the media out of this!"

Vega put his hands on his hips.

"I only involved a hand full of people are working on the Bashir case. And only two other guys know your name and your case-file. I trust them with my life. I tell you Doc, that leak is not coming from my department."

Arizona took a deep breath. Vega seemed sincere about this, which wasn't good news for her.

"I hate to say this, Dr. Robbins, but the leak must come from your side."

Arizona looked to the ground who, had she told? No. This was impossible.

"The only people who know all the details, are my parents and my closest friends at the hospital. Are you saying that one of my friends betrayed me?"

Vega shrugged his shoulders.

"What about gossip. It's a big hospital."

"I know about all the gossip, it was more about me and the affair and other stuff. I kept Ben out of everyone's eyes. The majority of the staff probably thinks, I adopted an orphan. They don't know the details."

"So then you know who could be a possible suspect. I hate to say this, but one of your friends must have talked to the press or your parents."

Arizona held up one finger as a warning.

"My parents would never do this to me."

Vega held up his hands as some kind of peace offering.

"Okay, I'm just going through the list here of possible suspects. So fine, it was one of your friends. Bottom line is, I can't really do anything."

Arizona couldn't believe this, who would do this to her? Who would do this to her family?

Suddenly she remembered her good manners.

"Sorry, do you want a coffee or something?"

Vega nodded.

"Sure. A coffee sounds nice."

They walked to Callie's kitchen and Vega saw a small boy in the lap of a woman he hadn't seen before. They were sitting at the kitchen table in the corner of the kitchen and she looked at him with angry eyes over the boy's shoulder.

The child was chewing on something, that looked like a waffle.

Arizona walked to the coffee machine and pressed a button.

Vega walked over to her.

"Oh is that the little guy? I got to tell you, he really looks a lot like you."

Arizona briefly smiled at the compliment, but she kind of felt drained.

"Is that one of your friends?"

Arizona looked shortly at Ben and Callie and then turned to Vega again.

"That's the other mother. My ex-wife."

"Oh. Okay. So she is not on your list, is she?"

Arizona slowly shook her head and put the cup of coffee in front of him. They were speaking quietly, to not disturb Ben.

"She is right now the only person I can really trust right now. Except maybe for April."

"Okay, that's good. You need people you can trust right now."

"Sugar or milk?"

He shook his head and took a sip.

"Nah, I like it black."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Vega looked out of the window, it was facing in another direction, so no wonder Callie and Arizona had never noticed the crowd outside.

"Well, there is nothing much. I can make them leave maybe for a day, maybe for a couple of hours. I can make sure they understand that they should leave your and your ex-wife's apartment alone, but if they camp on the other side of the street... It's not like they are breaking any laws."

"Oh great, so you can do basically nothing. Then why do I even have your number?"

Arizona didn't want to be this rude, but her only focus now was on protecting her children.

"Sorry. Not what you wanted to hear, I know. Just keep it together for a month, then the trail starts."

"Which will be an even bigger media circus!"

"Maybe you should think about an official statement, maybe they will leave you alone then. Just give them what they want. Think about that."

A little while later Vega left the apartment again. Arizona watched from behind the curtains in the living-room, as the tall detective spoke to the crowd and the slowly left. But Arizona didn't doubt Vega's warning, that they would be back.

Callie looked at Arizona as she came back.

"So?"

Arizona looked at Ben and Callie understood. Callie leaned closer to him that her lips were nearly touching the side of his head.

"Hey baby boy, do you want to watch some TV and eat your waffle in the living room?"

Ben tried to look up. His small fingers covered powdered sugar.

He just nodded.

They made sure that Ben couldn't hear them, but they stayed close enough, so they could keep an eye on him.

"So what did he say?" Callie whispered

"He can't do a lot. They aren't breaking the law."

"Oh great. That's so helpful."

"He is kind of right, Callie. He can't just go around arresting people for doing their job. Als,o he is sure, that the leak is not coming from the police department. He said, I should maybe look at our friends."

"What? Is he crazy? Our friends wouldn't do this to us!"

Callie was getting loader and Arizona tried to calm her down.

"I don't know, okay. But it's certainly not my parents and your father. So someone knows and someone went to the press, let's face the facts here."

Arizona could see that Callie was fuming with anger.

"If I catch that rat, whoever did this. I'm going to break his bones."

"It's done now and I really have to go now. I delayed the check-up, but I'm not going to let my patients down, because of some backstabbing..."

She was searching for the right word.

"...Bitch."

"You sure?"

"It's fine, okay. Just stay here with Ben. I pick up Sofia and Zola, after I'm done. I tell my parents what's going on. Would it be okay if I get some clothes from my place? I really don't want to be alone this weekend."

Callie nodded immediately.

"Of course. We make a casual family weekend, nothing exciting. I'm just going to call my dad, maybe he will come over, before he leaves."

She kissed Callie and Ben goodbye and left the apartment.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – three hours later**

* * *

Carlos had come over after Callie had called him. He was beyond angry. Thankfully the reporters hadn't returned so far. It was still quite outside. Maybe Vega was more intimidating than Callie had initially thought, when she had seen this tall and lean man.

Callie felt a little nervous. It was not like the situation was extremely dangerous, but still, she felt the need to protect all three of them, but she also didn't want to smother Arizona with her protectiveness.

She was more than happy, when Arizona knocked at her door. Even more happy, when Sofia just started to excitedly talk.

"Mommy, grandpa told us a scary story, but I wasn't scared at all! And look, mama is going to stay the whole weekend!"

Callie smiled for her oldest child.

"Yeah, honey. Isn't that exciting, a whole family weekend. Just the four of us!"

"Can we go to the cinema?"

Callie took a deep breath. 'We'll see, baby girl. How about you say hi to Abuelo, he is going to leave soon. He is in the living room with your brother."

Arizona had a bag in her hand and looked tired.

"You okay?"

"Sure. I haven't seen anyone so far. Maybe they aren't coming back."

"Yeah, maybe."

They both didn't really believe it.

Two hours later, Carlos had to leave. The three of them stood together near the front-door.

"If you need anything, just give me a call. I know some people who can take care of stuff."

"We appreciate it Carlos, but we will be fine."

Carlos hugged both of them goodbye and left.

Both of them looked at each other.

"So what are we going to do now? What's the plan now?"

"Now. We enjoy our weekend together as a family. We deal with the rest on Monday. Okay?"

Callie took Arizona hand in hers and together they walked to the living room.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – night**

* * *

Both were lying wide awake in Callie's bed. Both of them looked up at the ceiling.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep..."

"I can't sleep either..."

"I just can't believe that anyone of our friends would do that."

Callie took a quick glance at Arizona.

"I can't believe it either."

"Maybe Owen is angry at us, because we didn't invite him to Thanksgiving."

Callie shook her head.

"No. He didn't seem angry to me. He just seems angry in general right now, because of Riggs."

"Amelia?"

"No. I mean we can talk about everyone, but I don't believe someone we know did this."

There were silent for a moment, when Arizona continued to talk.

"And what about Penny? I mean, you were still together at that time, what did you tell her?"

"Yeah, sure she knows. But I know her, she is naive and sweet, but not so cruel."

"Are you sure? How well do you know Penny. I mean really.."

Callie thought about it. Penny had been nice, uncomplicated. Callie just couldn't picture it, that Penny would just go to journalist. Especially with her live being so hard already, with Meredith and Amelia hating her guts. This would turn every attending in the hospital against her.

"What's her middle name?"

Silence.

"What's her favorite movie?"

Silence again.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Okay, I get it, maybe I don't know her as well as I think I do. It's just hard to believe."

"Then what about Dr. Wyatt. What did she say? I mean you did have to talk to her about Penny, right? That's the reason the two of you were on the list?"

Callie looked at the her beautiful and decorative chairs. She really didn't want to talk about Penny, lying here with Arizona in her bed.

"Dr. Wyatt suggested, we meet and talk about the end of our relationship. So we both have some sort of closure."

"And? Did you meet her?"

"No, not yet."

Arizona turned to Callie.

"So do it. Do it on Monday and try to ask her about the reporters. Maybe she was more in love with you, then she let on."

"Yeah, I talk to her. Okay? I just don't believe it's her."

"It certainly would be easier, if it's her, then anyone of our friends."

She could feel the mattress shift under Callie's weight. She had moved closer to Arizona and now gently had laid her free arm around her.

"I don't want to be mean or accuse someone, but..."

"No, I get it. It would hurt a lot, if one of our friends betrayed our trust."

"Exactly."

"Just close your eyes now. We will figure something out on Monday."

* * *

 **Callie's apartment - the next day**

* * *

It was a fairly quiet Saturday, although they could see some reporters on the other side of the street, they decided their presents wouldn't interrupt their family weekend.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table. They had picked a big piece of paper and 8 different containers with finger paint in them.

"Okay, everyone gets a color and we paint our hands and then we press it on the paper. So we all leave our hand-prints."

"I want the pink one."

Callie put the pink container in front of Sofia.

"There you go."

Ben was again sitting on Callie's lap. Arizona pointed at the other colors and began to explain.

"Okay, baby boy. You have 7 colors left, you can choose anything you like."

She took the red color and showed it to him.

"You can have that wonderful red if you want"

Ben pointed with this tiny finger to the red color.

"Dis one."

Arizona shook her head.

"No, wait, that was just an example, you can pick other colors if you want."

Callie laughed a little.

"Give him the red one, my boy knows what he likes."

She kissed his blond hair. Arizona sent her a not so amused look. With her other hand, she took the blue one and showed it to him.

"Well, maybe you want the dark blue one, that's also a nice color."

Again he pointed at the blue container.

"Dis one."

"No, honey, you can pick anything you like, you don't have to pick the one I show you."

Callie was giggling behind Ben. And Arizona realized, she needed to make it much more simple.

Arizona held both colors up.

"Okay, which one do you like more?"

Both of them waited for a couple of minutes, when his eyes danced between the two colors.

Then he finally held out his tiny finger and pointed at the red.

"Oh, good choice Ben! That's a really pretty red you picked out."

"I want the black one." Callie said and wanted to reach for it.

"No! This is going to be a happy family picture, no black!"

"Fine, give me the green or the blue, I don't care."

Arizona herself took the yellow paint.

She looked over to Sofia, who had already started, painting her hand pink.

"Don't use too much paint honey."

"I know."

Arizona walked over to Sofia and looked over her shoulder, when she pressed her hand on the white paper.

"Okay, now slowly lift your hand up."

Arizona and Sofia looked at the hand-print, both of them looked pleased.

Arizona gently brushed over Sofia's hair.

"Good job. That is a perfect hand-print. Now dip the brush in the color again and write your name on it, alright?"

And so Sofia slowly wrote her own name on the paper.

Arizona looked over to Ben and Callie.

Callie started to paint his hand red, but the brush was ticklish and so he giggled and squirmed in Callie's lap.

"Don't make a fist, leave your hand open."

It was a small hand, so she was finished fast.

Callie helped to guide his hand over the paper and gently pressed it down. All of them looked at the bright red hand-print. Arizona smiled at her son.

"Wow, that's so pretty Ben."

Then she looked at Sofia.

"Honey, can you help your little brother with writing his name?"

Sofia nodded and jumped out of her seat. She walked over to Callie and took the brush.

She looked at Arizona.

"Just Ben?"

"Yeah, just Ben. You don't need to write Benjamin."

And so she wrote three little letters under her brother's hand-print.

"You are really good and this Sofia. Maybe you will become an artist."

"Artist Police Officer!"

"Sure, you can be both."

"Can I wash my hands now? My hand feels weird..."

Arizona nodded and pointed at Ben.

"Yes, but take your brother with you and help him okay?"

The children left and she saw Callie, who was already painting her hand green. She reached for the yellow color.

When they were done, they looked at their creation. Four colorful hand-prints in different sizes.

"Well, it's nearly a rainbow." said Callie.

Sofia and Ben came back and showed Arizona their hands.

"Looks clean. Sofia you want to write our names now?"

Sofia nodded and immediately started writing mama and mommy under the larger hand-prints.

The color dried fast and so they looked around for an appropriate place for the painting.

"On the fridge!" Proclaimed their eldest daughter.

"Okay, the fridge, it is. Just take one of the magnets and hang it up."

Callie, Arizona and Ben watched as Sofia hung up the picture on the fridge.

"Picasso would be jealous if he saw that."

"Artist Police Officer though?"

"That's actually possible, unlike the Space Princess."

They both laughed at her daughter's weird choice of future professions.

They decided to order pizza. So Arizona sat down on the sofa beside her son and opened the menu.

"Okay, honey, that are all the pizza's from our favorite Pizza place. You can only choose one!"

Without letting Arizona finish, he pointed at something.

Arizona looked at the menu.

"Honey, that's an anchovy pizza, I don't think you would like that one."

"I want cheese."

Sofia said loudly.

Callie walked over to them and took the menu out of Arizona's hand.

"Ben has also chosen a cheese pizza."

Then added silently for only Arizona to hear.

"Stop letting him choose, he is going to spit the anchovies out anyway."

Then she left to get her phone and order the pizzas.

When Callie came back. she looked at the kids.

"Okay, we have to wait half an hour. Do you know, what we do when we wait for Pizza in this family, Ben?"

He looked at his mother with big eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Dance party!"

Callie smiled and walked over to the entertainment center. The first song was very familiar and Arizona remembered it from long ago, when the two of them were still dating.

Pictures of her and Callie dancing alone carefree, were suddenly mixed with an older Callie, who started to dance to the song. Her daughter, who tried to mimic her mother. And her small son, who jumped up and down.

She couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips and she didn't even try it.

"Mama stop sitting there and join us!"

Callie waved her over to her. She slowly stood up and joined them. She enjoyed dancing with Callie, she always had.

After the pizzas had arrived, they sat down together at the kitchen table again. Arizona was cutting Ben's slice of Pizza into tiny pieces, so he could easily eat them.

Sofia was eating her pizza with both hands. Between the bites she looked at her other mother as Callie started to speak.

"So what do you guys think. We could go to tomorrow to an arcade, there are all kinds of games we could play. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Sofia was happy looking at her mother.

"Good, then we do that."

"You sure that's a good idea with the reporters outside?"

"It's fine, Arizona. I drive very close to the apartment building and you guys jump in. I'm not letting this ruin our weekend. Okay?"

"Can Zola come, too?"

Callie shook her head.

"No. This is a family weekend. I bet, Zola wants to spend a weekend with her a little brother as well. And just think about the cool things, you can tell her on Monday!"

"Okay..."

Sofia suddenly sounded sad.

"What's the matter baby, don't you want a weekend with just the four of us?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulder and continued to eat.

Callie and Arizona exchanged looks.

"Come on, tell me what's going in in that pretty head of yours."

"We only stay this weekend together and then mama goes home."

Arizona looked at her daughter and Ben.

"But honey, my stuff is at my apartment and Andrew would miss me. You like Andrew, he makes the funny voices."

"Yeah, but can't we stay here a little longer?"

Of course. Sofia and Ben got a glimpse of what could be, if they lived together again, but Monday would come and they would continue to live and two different apartments.

"We just need a little bit more time, Sofia. Grown up relationships are more difficult, but I promise you, we have another weekend like that soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

She hated to disappoint her daughter like that. But it was for the best, wasn't it? Callie and she were only starting to reconcile for a short time. Moving in together, sounded like a beast, she wasn't ready to tackle yet, not with a trial coming her way.

* * *

 **/Yep, you can speculate another day, if you want. ;D**

 **/The Song was; Gomez - Little Pieces**

 **/To the Guest about Arizona's money problems in Chapter 6; Yes I know it doesn't make sense, but I use Grey's Anatomy and what happens on the show as canon. Don't ask me why a double certified Doctor can't afford rent...**


	16. Chapter 16

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Callie's apartment - Monday morning**

* * *

The weekend was over too fast for all of them. Callie and Arizona had to call Sofia three times, until she finally dragged herself out of the bed.

Callie was in the bathroom, getting ready and Arizona stood in the living room and looked out of the window.

Callie appeared behind her and kissed her cheek.

"How does it look?"

"Seems like they might have given up, so far no sign of any reporter. I guess the Story isn't so interesting after all."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

 **GSMH – 9:00 am**

* * *

They decided to use one car again. They dropped of Sofia at her school and continued their way to the hospital.

Callie was looking for a parking spot, when they saw them. There were a group of reporters in front of the hospital.

"Oh great, they didn't camp in front of your apartment, because they were waiting here. Just perfect."

Callie was driving and looked ahead. She took Arizona's hand in hers and looked at her for a moment.

"Okay. We can deal with that..."

Callie found a spot for her car.

Then Arizona took Ben's hand and they made a detour to one of the side entrances of the hospital.

"See, they aren't as smart as they think they are. We know this hospital better than them."

"Still, this is where we work. I don't want them to follow us around everywhere."

Callie took Arizona's hand and tugged her along to the stairways.

"Come on, we bring our baby boy to the daycare and look for Bailey."

Callie turned around and wanted to leave, but Arizona wasn't moving.

"We have a rule, remember."

Callie shook her head.

"Screw the rule. Someone here is a rat and everyone knows that we're dating anyway. I will hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want today. And I promise I talk to Penny."

Arizona started to walk.

"Okay, you're right."

* * *

 **Chief of Surgery, Office – 20 minutes later**

* * *

Arizona and Callie were in Bailey's Office. They explained to her, what had happened over the weekend.

Arizona was pacing around and getting angrier by the minute as they discussed the situation.

"I'm just so mad. They interfere with my personal life and now I have to enter my own hospital through a back door!"

"Don't worry Robbins, I talk to the legal department and to HR. If necessary I will call our security. I take care of this."

Bailey watched half amused as Arizona slapped the top of a flower in anger. It softly whipped in the vase.

Arizona looked at Callie.

"Tell her how angry I am! I have to go now, my patient is waiting."

Arizona and Bailey watched through the office window, as Arizona stormed away.

"Do we need to worry about her? I really don't want to send another person to Dr. Wyatt."

Callie snorted.

"Arizona? I think the worst thing that could happen is when she starts to throw cotton balls at the reporters. However, what you really have to be worried about is me. When we leave after our shift this evening and they are still camped outside the hospital, I will wring their necks. My little boy was shaking Miranda. He was shaking, because of those damn reporters! That little boy. Our little boy, was born without us being there. The only parents he knew, are dead and he spends months in foster care. How dare they scare him like that for a stupid Story!"

Bailey stayed calm. She understood that her friends needed to vent a little and she didn't take it personally. Those reporters were blocking the entrance for real patients anyway.

"I'll handle it. Just do your job and the reporters will be gone this afternoon."

Callie looked at her friend and nodded shortly.

"Thanks Bailey. Keep me updated on what HR and legal says, okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

 **GSMH – two hours later**

* * *

It wasn't that she wanted to avoid talking to Penny, but it really wasn't easy to find the time, so the two of them could have a private conversation.

Thankfully, she spotted Penny going into a storage room and she slowly followed her.

"Hey Penny, you have a minute so we can talk?"

Penny looked surprised that Callie was suddenly standing behind her.

"Sure, as long as Dr. Grey doesn't need me."

She seemed normal, like always. If she knew something, she wasn't giving anything away.

"I'm just going to say it. Did you go to any reporter and talked to them about Arizona and my son? Because you were pissed off at me?"

Penny took a step back and her eyes widened.

"What? No! What are you even talking about?!"

Callie narrowed her eyes, but Penny seemed genuine surprised by her accusation.

"Some reporters were camping outside of my apartment. Someone told them about Arizona. They were asking very personal things. So if you have anything to do with that, come clean now! Tell me the truth!"

"No! I have already enough drama in this hospital. I'm not interested in what you and Arizona are doing!"

She felt Penny was getting defensive, maybe she was on to something.

"What about phone calls then? Someone was calling me all the time!"

Penny was suddenly silent.

"No? You know nothing, then?"

Penny looked to the ground and thought for a moment. Then she looked up and Callie could see how truly upset she was now.

"Okay. I called, a couple of times and I'm sorry about that. You are one of the few people who were actually nice to me here. But you don't even acknowledge me since you are back together with your ex. I just felt lonely and wanted to hear your voice."

Callie looked at her and suddenly felt sad. She should have listened to Dr. Wyatt and should have talked to her ex-girlfriend sooner.

Callie took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry about the whole situation. With Ben and everything. But I didn't plan on getting back together with Arizona. It was never my intention to help you get a job here and then dump you for my ex. I really liked you, I really did."

Penny wiped a tear from her eyes.

"So you're really sure about that."

It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. I'm in love with her. Maybe I was always in love with her, I just thought I could get over her. And I'm so sorry, I dragged you into this. But look at it this way, you are now in one of the best teaching programs in the country and I'm sure you find someone. You are young, you are sweet and caring. You find someone else, who will appreciate you, for who you are and then you won't even remember why you liked me."

Penny smiled a little.

"Look, just call me if you need to talk. Don't do the creepy stalker thing. That's beneath you."

"Okay."

Callie hugged her and although she was sure now, that Penny had nothing to do with this. She now realized that the truth was much uglier. One of her friends had done it.

* * *

 **GSMH – Cafeteria 1:00 pm**

* * *

Callie sat down beside Arizona, who was already eating her lunch.

"Okay. It's done. I talked to Penny. It wasn't her."

Arizona looked at her.

"You sure? I mean, she was pretty angry at you a week ago."

"Well, she did admit that she was the one calling me all the time."

"So she is only a creepy stalker, wonderful."

"No, it's not like that. She just needs a friend in a hospital full of people who hate her. I told her she can call me and talk to me, if she needs someone."

"You sure about that?"

"Just phone calls or maybe I talk to her in the hospital. I promise I won't invite her to my home or anything funny. However, if you hate that, I tell her to never call me again. Okay? You are more important to me than her."

Callie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I never forbid you to never speak to your ex's again. Even when they were in my face all the time. Talk to her on the phone or something, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Just remember boundaries. No more weird relationship constellations with your ex's. I'm too old for that."

Callie kissed Arizona.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know."

There were eating for a couple of minutes, until Arizona continued.

"So what do we do now? If it wasn't Penny, then who?"

"I have no idea. And I don't even know why. I mean, yeah, we all argue and have fights sometimes, but in the end, I thought we would have each others backs? But this? This is just mean. Especially since they came to my home and scared my child."

Callie's cell phone vibrated and she picked it up.

"It's Bailey. She spoke to HR and legal."

Callie's quickly typed an answer back.

"I tell her that we need an emergency board meeting and that she should invite Amelia, Kepner, Owen and Karev. I will find out who the rat is."

Arizona laid her hand on Callie's back and softly caressed her.

* * *

 **Conference Room 1 – Emergency Board Meeting**

* * *

Arizona sat down on the other end of the room, near the windows. She wanted to have a good look at everyone, to see if someone was behaving suspiciously.

Callie and Bailey stood on the other side near the door.

Callie told them what had happened over the weekend and that the reporters were also following them to the hospital. Then Bailey continued:

"So I spoke to HR and the legal department. We can't sue them and we can't make them disappear, but we can make sure that they don't harass our staff or our patients. That means we can clearly forbid them to enter this hospital or even use our parking lot."

"Really? That's the best you can do?"

Callie didn't sound happy with that piece of information.

"Legal also advised me to tell you Dr. Robbins that you should give an official statement. Just a few words to the reporters. Just give them what they want, but give it to them on your terms."

Callie was getting louder now.

"That's ridiculous!"

Then she looked at everyone around the conference table.

"I will find out who did this and that person will have to run!"

Arizona quickly stood up. She needed to get Callie out of here, before she said something she would regret later.

"Callie. I need to have a word with you."

She took Callie's arm and pulled her out of the room. Outside Callie looked around, maybe she was looking for something to punch.

"Stop it Callie. We still don't know who did this, so don't threaten our friends, until we have any evidence! It's not the end of the world. Miranda is right. I will just give them an official statement and this whole thing is over."

"It's just unfair, if they would have just kept their mouths shut, you wouldn't be even in this position."

"I know. But it is, what it is. I'm just going to talk to legal and give them some sort of generic statement."

"I could do that for you, if you don't want."

Arizona shook her head.

"That's very sweet, but you can't talk to a crowd without puking. I handle this."

* * *

 **GSMH – 3:00 pm outside the hospital**

* * *

The three of them walked to the crowd of reporters.

Bailey, Arizona and Garry from the legal department. Garry said in a booming voice over the reporters who were again firing questions at Arizona.

"Can I have your attention please. Dr. Robbins will make a statement now. After that we ask you all to leave the hospital. We have many sick patients, who need the attention of our finest physicians and your presents here is distracting everyone."

He then stepped a little back and nodded at Arizona.

She briefly looked at the card at her hand, where she had put notes on, what to say to the crowd.

"I want to officially confirm, that the rumors and your sources were correct. I'm indeed one of the victims of Dr. Bashir. However, like you already know, my case involves a small child. So I ask you all to please respect the privacy of my family, in this difficult time. I will not further comment on the trial of Dr. Bashir, at this time. "

Arizona cleared her throat.

Bailey nodded at Arizona and now stepped in front of her.

"Okay, you heard her, that's her statement. Now leave us alone, we have important work to do here."

It seemed to work, because moments later they saw the reporters slowly walking away and talking on their phones.

The three of them walked back to the hospital and Arizona felt much lighter now.

Callie came over to her and stood beside her, as they watched the reporters slowly leave.

"Well, that seems to work."

"Yeah, at least for now. Who knows what's going to happen when the actual trial starts..."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 5:00 pm**

* * *

"What a day."

Arizona sat down on her sofa, without bothering to take off her shoe.

"Just sit there, I'm going to help Ben out of his clothes."

Arizona stretched herself. All the tension of the day, she was feeling it now in every single muscle.

Arizona slowly stood up and made her way into her bedroom. She wanted to change into something comfortable and just enjoy a quiet evening.

After the children had been fed and were asleep, she was lying on her bed, with a comfy t-shirt and sweatpants on and without her prosthetic.

Callie stood at the entrance of the bedroom and watched her.

"Tired, huh?"

Arizona yawned.

"Very tired."

She slowly walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

Then she bends down and kissed Arizona softly. Arizona swung her arms around Callie and pressed her down to her.

A little while later, Callie stood up again and looked for something in her jacket.

"I got something for you."

She laid a key on Arizona's bed-stand. Arizona took it and looked at it.

"What's that for?"

"You know. I just feel better when I know you can just come over to my apartment whenever you want. No matter the time. Especially with the kids here."

"So you're not going to stay over."

Arizona started to gently caress her tight, but Callie shook her head.

"No. I think I will start the day early tomorrow. Clean my apartment and do some laundry."

"You are leaving me for dirty socks?"

Callie laughed a little bit.

"After our weekend my apartment looks like a war-zone. What can I say. I have become a responsible mother and I like my home to be clean."

"Yeah, it's not like you want some alone time."

"And even if I wanted that, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine go. Go and leave me all alone."

* * *

 **GSMH – Attendings Lounge the next day**

* * *

Callie had a very productive day so far. Not only did she get her laundry done, she was also happy about the fact that she got the juice stain out of her carpet.

She joined April in the Attendings Lounge who was engrossed in reading something on her tablet.

"Hi April."

She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She noticed that April was ignoring her.

"Wow, must be one hell of an article."

April jumped out of her seat and walked to Callie.

"Callie. Arizona said, that she just gave a statement about the Bashir case, right? The reporters weren't asking about anything else?"

Callie looked confused.

"No, it was about Bashir and his clinic. This was only about the trial and we dealt with that."

"Maybe you should take a look at this then."

April gave Callie the tablet.

She watched her friend's expression, which turned from an raised eyebrow to hot anger in a matter of seconds.

"April, please hold me back or I'm going to kill someone."

Callie stormed out of the Lounge. A second later Arizona joined April.

"What's up with Callie, she looks like she wants to strangle someone."

"Oh, you better read this."

She showed the tablet to her friend. Arizona's eyes were moving fast as she read the article.

"Oh my god!"

Said Arizona as she looked at April with her eyes wide open.

* * *

 **/Cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere!**


	17. Chapter 17

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – 10 minutes later**

* * *

Callie was more than angry. She was rushing through the hallways of the hospital. Then she spotted Meredith.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Your shadow, Meredith! Penny! Where is she?"

Meredith looked around. She felt a little confused.

"She should be back any minute now. I'm waiting for that test result for one of my patients. Why? Did she kill someone?"

"No. But I'm going to kill her."

"What happened? You called me yesterday and you said to me that you and Penny are now best friends."

Callie shoved the tablet in Meredith's face. Meredith grabbed it and read the article.

"Oh. Wow."

"Exactly."

Then she spotted Penny coming her way. When she saw Callie, she looked somehow happy, but got confused, when she spotted how angry Callie was.

"Here are your test results Dr. Grey."

She gave Meredith a bunch of papers.

"Penny. In that room now!"

Penny didn't immediately walk into the empty room instead she looked at Meredith. She seemed unsure of what to do.

"Just go. It's fine." said Meredith unimpressed.

The two of them entered an empty room and now Callie held up the article in front of Penny.

"Care to explain this?"

Penny started to read and she looked confused.

"I don't even know. What is that?"

She read the big and bold headline that said: 'Exclusive ; Fatal lesbian attraction – ex-lover of the Bashir-Victim tells it all!'

"You don't know anything? Really? I give you a run down of the article then! There is the Latina superior Consuela, who uses poor little resident Sandy, as a sex-toy, while she secretly also sleeps with her ex-wife Phoenix!"

Penny's face was getting red as she tried to read the article herself.

"I didn't..."

Callie held up one finger.

"Don't tell another lie! Only you think that Arizona and I had an affair while I was dating you! And only you know so much personal information about us. Don't even try to make me believe that this was some random nurse or anyone of my friends!"

"Callie I swear I don't know how this happened!"

Penny sounded helpless.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

Callie grabbed the article again and looked at the Author of the bottom of the text.

"Yennefer Checter. Ever heard that name? Can you swear that you never talked to this Yennefer woman?"

Penny was silent and where her head was red before, she now looked ashen white.

"I..."

She was stuttering.

"Come on, so you didn't talk to a reporter? Tell me the truth or I swear I call everyone for an Emergency Board Meeting in the next hour and I make sure that you never work as a Doctor in this City or even the whole country ever again!"

Penny took a deep breath, tears were streaming down her face.

"I met a Yennefer in this new lesbian bar. The one we wanted to go to."

"Okay, go on. Why did you tell a reporter all that personal stuff and lied to me?"

"I didn't. I didn't know Callie. She said she was some sort of freelance writer. I thought she wrote novels!"

"Oh my god, Penny. How naive are you?! Why would you tell a stranger all of that?"

"I'm sorry. Okay? She listened to me and we went out a couple of times."

"Oh, I bet she was a great listener Penny. Did you even think to ask specifically what this person was doing for a living, before you washed our dirty laundry in front of strangers?"

Penny was now openly sobbing.

"I didn't know. It's hard here and I just needed someone to vent to."

"Oh stop it already. I had also hard times when I was an intern here and a resident. No one liked me either, but at least I was always loyal, even when they treated me like crap!"

Callie had said everything she wanted to say. She just left Penny alone. She didn't want to hear any more excuses.

* * *

 **GSMH - Attendings Lounge 5 minutes later**

* * *

As Callie entered the Attendings Lounge again, she didn't expect Arizona to be laughing this load with April.

"What's going on here. Do you think that's funny?"

Arizona was nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh come on, Consuela, you have to admit, it's kind of hilarious how you used poor Sandy as a playmate for your unlimited sexual appetite."

"Yeah? You think that's funny? Well, maybe Consuela wouldn't need Sandy, if..."

Callie read a passage in the article. "… Her ex-wife Phoenix wasn't such a prude. That's right Phoenix. They broke up, because her ex-wife couldn't keep up with..."

Arizona suddenly thought this article wasn't that funny anymore.

"Okay, that's just mean. So what did Penny say about this whole thing?"

"Oh, she was at that stupid lesbian bar and met someone there who was only a writer, according to her. I knew it the first time we were there that this bar was no good."

"So Penny didn't know she was talking to a journalist or whatever this article is supposed to be. I wouldn't exactly call that investigative journalism."

"I don't care. I just want Penny gone!"

"Well, you can't just fire her for this."

April chimed in.

"I mean. This isn't okay, absolutely not! But you can't really fire someone for that, can you?"

Callie put the tablet on the table and sat down.

"I just wish I never met her."

April and Arizona exchanged looks and Arizona started to rub Callie's back.

"It's done. Let's just ignore her, until her residency is over. I really don't want to give her or anyone else, even more ammunition against us, as long as the Bashir trial isn't over. Please, Callie."

"I promise. I ignore her from now on. That won't be hard, since she is with Meredith all the time anyway."

Callie suddenly looked at her pager.

"Sorry. I got to go. I'm needed in the ER."

She quickly kissed Arizona and was gone again.

"So you are really fine with this?" April asked her friend.

Arizona shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not thrilled, but it's not like this gossip didn't go on for weeks now. Callie and I are finally okay. We are more than okay! Now I just want this trial to be over. I'm just so done with this drama, regarding Penny. I'm so over that!"

* * *

 **GSMH – Emergency Room**

* * *

She saw her patient sitting on one of the gurneys. She was a young and slender, with raven black hair. She was talking to one of the interns.

"I'm Doctor Torres, what's the problem?"

The intern looked at Callie.

"She didn't want me to examine her. Doctor Torres. She insisted on seeing the Head of Ortho."

Callie nodded at him and he left them alone.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"So you are Doctor Torres?"

"Yes, you requested me."

"Yeah, I kind of fell in my shower and now I think something is wrong with my arm and shoulder."

"Well, our intern could have checked you out..."

"I just want the best. I'm a little scared of Doctors."

"Alright. Let's get rid of your shirt and let me take a look at your shoulder..."

But the patient didn't make any attempt to remove her shirt.

"I read this article this morning. It must be really hard to work under those difficult circumstances."

Callie narrowed her eyes, why was a random patient asking such weird questions.

"It's fine, really. Now let me take a look at your..."

But the woman continued.

"You know, I would be furious, if I were you."

Callie was silent, then she took a good look at the woman.

"I didn't get your name earlier."

"Yennefer. Yennefer Checter."

"Oh. You. You didn't really hurt your shoulder this morning, did you."

It wasn't really a question.

"I just think that what Penny said isn't the whole truth. Maybe you want to get your Story out there."

Callie took one step back. She knew if she would lose her composure now, there would be even more consequences later. Never again. Callie decided. No more drama. She had enough.

"I hope to sell that Story and those information were worth it. Because if I see you anywhere near my family again, I will sue your ass off. So, if you aren't hurt, then I advice you to leave this hospital in the next 2 minutes or I'm going to call security..."

"Look, there are always two sides to a story. I think you deserve to set the record straight."

Callie took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"This is Doctor Torres. I need Security in the Emergency Room."

Finally the young writer seemed to get the message.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, just ask Penny for my number."

And with that, she left the Emergency Room.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – three weeks later**

* * *

Arizona used her key to Callie's apartment and was greeted by a delicious smell of roasted beef and herbs.

"Callie? I'm here!"

"In the kitchen!"

Arizona hung up her coat and left her purse on the ground. She slowly walked to Callie's kitchen.

She was wearing a red blouse with a tight black jeans. She was also wearing her high-heal prosthetic for tonight.

Callie on the other hand, wore a black dress.

"That smells amazing."

She walked over to Callie and gave her a kiss.

"Everything okay?"

Callie noticed that Arizona didn't look as happy as she had hoped.

"Yeah, it's just. This is the first time we leave Ben with my parents and I'm a little nervous. I mean, what happens when he wakes up and I'm not there?"

Callie smiled a little. Since she had planed this romantic evening just with the two of them, Arizona had been worried about Ben.

"We talked about this. He is going to be fine. He adores Sofia and your parents. He is not going to be scared and he is not thinking you are abandoning him. Okay? If he wakes up and is scared, I will drive over there faster then you can pick up your phone. Just relax and enjoy this evening. I'm going to pamper you."

That was not the only thing on Arizona's mind. The trial was only little over a week away and she was in general on edge.

"Yes. I know you're right. But he is my baby..."

Callie turned to her and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"I get it, but we're not leaving him with a pack of wolves. Just think about it. You and me all alone in this apartment. I bribed the attendings, the residents and the interns to leave us alone, except if the hospital is on fire! Focus on us right now. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course. That was very sweet of you Calliope."

Arizona looked around. It felt kind of strange to be here alone with Callie, without the children.

"So just you and me. Whatever should we do?"

"Well, I thought we would eat my amazing three course romantic dinner. Then I have rented the most romantic movie of all time and maybe that will lead to some good old fashioned making out."

Arizona took her time to study Callie. She had been very patient in the past two months and being together with her was finally everything Arizona always wanted.

She was much more patient and relaxed. Of course here and there, the old Callie would come out and would stop at nothing. But they always had quieter phone calls or discussions in the evening. Where Callie would just sit back and listen to her.

She felt the connection with her ex-wife stronger like never before.

When they first started dating it was all cute and puppy love. When they were married, this love was replaced with routines; like a peck on the lips in the morning or in the evening. Familiar and routinely.

Now it felt a little different. Now she could lay in Callie's arms close her eyes and just be.

She just could fall without fear.

So Arizona, let go and left the doubts behind. Her fingers like in trance, were touching the buttons of her blouse.

"I have been working on this dish for a week. When this bad boy is done the beef will just melt in your mouth."

Suddenly Callie noticed that Arizona had been become very quiet. She turned to her and saw her standing in only a red bra. The blouse just lying on the floor.

Callie looked to the blouse and her eyes casually wandered to the red bra.

"You dropped something."

"Callie?"

"Hm?"

"Forget the food." Arizona slowly left the kitchen.

Callie blinked twice. Then she looked in the oven. The pants and the pots steaming with their dinner that she had planned all week long. And then she looked at the lonely blouse on the floor.

She made a quick decision and turned everything off and followed Arizona.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – a little while later**

* * *

They were both sitting in robes at the kitchen table. The candlelight flickered gently between them.

Both of them were eating in silence. Both of them not able to say anything.

Arizona cleared her throat.

"You weren't kidding about the beef, it's really tender."

Callie continued to chew.

This whole dinner felt suddenly ridiculous.

"Well, I took my time with it. You don't want a dry beef."

Callie looked at Arizona, who was busy poking at the meat on her plate and who was obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Okay. Enough with this. It's not a big deal, okay? We just need a little bit of adjustment."

Arizona dropped her fork on the table and buried her head in her hands.

"Don't be like that Arizona. This is just me. We've done plenty of more embarrassing things in front of each other."

"It's just...It has been over two years and I've dreamed about this night. It was supposed to be romantic and perfect. Instead, you are suddenly naked and I have the control of a 16 year old boy."

"Look, it doesn't always need to be perfect. Our relationship is more than just sex, okay? It's much deeper and mature now. I'm sure we laugh about it, when we look back at this night."

Suddenly she felt like she had said something wrong. Arizona was looking at her in a strange way.

She then slapped her napkin on the table and left the kitchen.

Callie was hot on her heels. She didn't understand what she had said that was so offending.

"Arizona? I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything. I will just shut up. I promise!"

Arizona suddenly turned around and faced Callie.

"I will not look back 20 years from now and remember our first night together again and laugh about it. This is supposed to be special!"

"It was. I was so flattered that I can turn you on so much. I swear!"

Arizona just pointed at the door behind her and kept a straight face.

"Get in there now!"

Now Callie understood. She hadn't offended her, she just had tickled Arizona's competitive side.

"This will be a night you will never forget Calliope!"

* * *

 **GSMH – the next day**

* * *

Callie was standing in the hallway of the hospital day dreaming. It was true what Callie had said to Jackson. Break-up and make-up sex was the best. But only because she had no idea how good: I'm-back-together-with-my-wife-sex was. That had knocked everything out of the park.

It was all she could think about.

She and Arizona were constantly trying to meet and softly talking to each other. The sound of her voice send pleasant shivers down her spine.

They had decided to meet up for lunch today.

She slowly made her way to the Cafeteria, when Meredith joined her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Everything is perfect."

"Why do you walk so funny?"

Callie looked around. She had talked to Meredith in the past about a lot of personal things, but this she wanted to keep to herself for now.

"Nothing, just bumped into a door last night. I'm so clumsy."

They walked to the Cafeteria and Callie immediately spotted Arizona. She felt like she had lost control about her muscles in her face. She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips.

Meredith and Callie carried their lunch over to where Arizona was sitting.

Callie choose the chair beside her and Meredith sat down across from them.

They were soon joined by April.

"Hey, what are you all up to?" asked April cheerful.

Callie and Arizona were only looking at each other and not so secretly holding hands under the table.

"Callie bumped into something last night." said Meredith dryly.

Callie kicked Meredith lightly under the table and April just looked confused at them.

Callie was telling Meredith with her eyes to shut up.

"So what else is going on?"

"I have to check on a patient in 45 minutes." said Arizona casually.

"That's good! Because I wanted to ask you if you had time for a consult..."

"Of course! You know how important my patients are to me. Lead the way, Calliope!"

April looked as both of them quickly walked away.

"What kind of consult is that? Is there a pregnant woman with a broken arm? I mean…"

"There is no consult, April."

Meredith said and just continued to eat.

* * *

 **GSMH – on-call room**

* * *

They were passionately kissing each other, their hands were everywhere. Quickly they dropped their doctors coats and Arizona lost her scrub top in seconds.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's neck and Callie grabbed Arizona's ass and pressed her closer to her.

"Torres?" said Bailey's booming voice from the other side of the door.

Arizona and Callie exchanged looks.

"Yes?" answered Callie. They had shut the door, but if Bailey caught them, they would be in a lot of trouble.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. If you need a nap, do it later!"

"I can't!" said Callie quickly.

"Why? Oh, open the door already." They saw the door knob turn.

"I can't because... Arizona is naked!"

Arizona looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What?" said Bailey.

"I mean. Arizona has a bad leg day and I'm just taking a look. We just need a couple of minutes."

There was a short silence.

"Okay, then find me when you are done."

Arizona looked in awe at Callie.

"You. You used my disability as an excuse for an on-call room quickie?"

Callie looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah? Kind of?"

"Oh my god, that was so smart."

And with that Arizona shoved Callie against a bunk bed.

* * *

 **GSMH – two hours later**

* * *

Meredith joined Callie a little while later in the ER. She heard her friend whistle and nearly smiled at that.

After all the turbulence and drama, something was finally getting back to normal, like it used to be.

"You are cheerful. Bumped into something else today?"

But Meredith's sarcasm couldn't damper Callie's mood today.

"Oh, stop it. You're just jealous, because my wife is hot."

Callie continued to whistle as they entered a patient's room.

Two interns were bringing them up to speed, explaining everything about the accident, the man had been in and Meredith and Callie started to work.

"You know that Arizona isn't your wife, though? She's your ex-wife."

Callie looked up.

"Yeah, I know."

Meredith shook her head.

"You called her your wife, Callie. Just a minute ago."

Callie thought about what she had said.

"It just slipped out. Okay. An honest mistake."

Meredith shook her head again and continued to tell the interns what to do.

Callie was suddenly lost in thoughts.

What exactly was Arizona? Girlfriend that term always felt wrong, not with their history between them. Maybe she could call her, her lover. But this relationship they had built, wasn't just about sex, this was love. All consuming deep love.

Callie knew the truth. Arizona was her wife again, at least in her heart, she was her wife again.

The woman she trusted and loved more than anything else in this world.

But the other truth was, she wasn't.

Callie didn't like that...

* * *

 **/I wanted to give that reporter a different name, but I couldn't resist. :P**

 **/I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – early in the morning**

* * *

Both of them were sweating and trying to catch their breath. Arizona had woken up early and there had only been one thing on her mind.

Arizona's head was on Callie's shoulder now and with her right hand, she was slowly rubbing Callie's belly.

"This is the best way to start the morning."

Arizona grunted something into her shoulder that sounded like she agreed.

"We should put some clothes back on, just in case the children wake up."

Finally, Arizona rolled over and looked for her lost t-shirt and put her panties back on.

She then laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

Callie, who had also gotten decent again. She had her head propped up with one hand and watched Arizona's profile.

"I tired you out, huh?"

Arizona slowly opened one eye and closed it again.

"I just got a mind blowing orgasm from my hot girlfriend and today is my day off. I'm going back to sleep."

"I could bring you some coffee."

"No thank you. Coffee just wakes me up again."

"Yeah, but when you are awake, you could help me shower."

Arizona turned to her side and looked at Callie.

"Really? Again? In that deathtrap shower of yours?"

"You know that shower could change, if you..."

Callie was interrupted by her pager.

She turned around to her nightstand and took a quick look.

"Ugh. I got to go. 911."

"Oh, I thought we had a little bit more time this morning."

She slowly stood up and routinely started to freshen up and get dressed.

"Are you going to stay again tonight?"

"Sure. I'm just going to get some fresh cloths from my place."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle - Park 2:00 pm**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. She had decided to go with her children to a park and enjoy the weather

Both Ben and Sofia were on the swings.

Arizona was behind Ben and gently helped him swing, when a stranger joined them.

"Is that your son?"

Arizona nodded.

"Yes and my daughter."

"He is really adorable."

"Thank you. They both are."

The woman watched at Ben intently and then continued.

"He has the same dimples like you."

"Yeah I have been told."

It was not that Arizona was an unfriendly person, but somehow she felt uneasy. So she politely answered anyway.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful day with your son."

She watched as the younger woman slowly walked away and she continued to push Ben.

* * *

 **Callie's apartment – evening**

* * *

They were all done eating and the children were now playing in Sofia's room.

Arizona and Callie cleaned up the kitchen from their family dinner.

Callie watched as Arizona was washing a pan and she herself was drying the pan lid.

"Sofia asked me again today, if you are going to stay with me permanently."

Arizona briefly looked at her.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That it's up to you. I would love it, but you have to give up your apartment. So, there isn't much I can do."

"So you made me the bad guy?"

Callie put the pan lid down.

"You're not the bad guy. I just think we are ready for the next step!"

Arizona continued to tend to the pan, but said nothing. Callie felt a little frustrated. Here she was making all the effort to change, but Arizona was shutting down in front of her, again.

"Why don't you want to? Do you have so little faith in us?"

Arizona gave Callie the pan, who immediately started to dry it..

"That's not true, but moving in together is a huge step. It will change our lives and their lives. What if aren't ready?"

Callie looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Our relationship was never better!"

Arizona dried her hands and turned to her.

"Okay. I want counseling."

"What?"

"You promised, we would go to counseling, if I wanted to. And I want a third opinion in this."

"This isn't surgery Arizona. You either want it or you don't! I don't see why we need a third opinion on this."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres!"

Callie looks to the ground. She remembered she had promised her this, so she just continued to dry the pan.

"Okay fine. Make an appointment."

"And I will know if you sabotage this again. If you fight the counselor again, the answer will be no. Just listen to what she has to say. Alright?"

Callie simply nodded. She hated that they couldn't make this decision without that Doctor, but she really wants her family back.

"Make the appointment and I will be there."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – two days later 4:00 pm**

* * *

They were back in that room again. The room where Callie had ended her marriage, where Arizona had started to cry in shock.

Callie hated this room. It was the reminder of the one thing she regretted, since she got back together with Arizona.

If she had listened to the counselor, maybe they would never had broken up. If she were not so stubborn and accept a little help...

She looked at Arizona. They were sitting far apart couch and she as well didn't look comfortable.

Dr. Dawson joined them a couple of minutes later.

"Well I was very surprised, when Arizona called me. I'm really happy that you are back together."

"Thank you for the fast appointment, Kim."

Arizona smiled at the doctor. Callie had grabbed the nearest cushion and held it on her lap. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"So tell me. How long have you been thinking about reconciling? The last thing I heard, you were divorcing."

Arizona looked at Callie and realized that her ex-wife had no intention of speaking up.

"Like two months now. But we have been spending a lot of time, outside of work with each other, so I think it's more like three months now. We tried to start fresh, because we have now two children together and we wanted to work on our relationship as parents."

"Two?"

Arizona could see that Dr. Dawson was confused.

"That's a long Story. Anyway. We have been working both on our communication problems."

"That's really wonderful."

"So you don't think we are crazy, giving this another shot?"

Dr. Dawson shook her head.

"It's really not that uncommon that divorced couples try to reconcile, especially if they are still strong feelings between them."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and finally Callie could smile a little.

"What you did, was exactly what you should do. You have to look at the reasons for your lack of communication."

"The reason we are here today is our daughter has been asking a couple of times now, if we are moving in together and be a family again. I honestly don't know if we're ready. I just think it's a huge step."

"Callie. How do you feel about that."

Callie took a deep breath, she found this whole thing ridiculous, but she said it anyway.

"I don't think you are in this with both feet and your rejection hurts."

"How can you even think that I'm not totally in, Callie. I'm in!"

"But you always pull back. I've been really trying for the past three months. Haven't I? But I want to you also to be invested."

"I told you repeatedly..."

"Okay, lets wait a moment. Lets hear Callie out first and then you can answer Arizona."

"I don't even have a key to your apartment. I have been patient, more then usual and I have been listening to you. You called the shots with Ben! You forced the rule of no PDA in the hospital, when we started dating again."

"I did this, because her ex-girlfriend is working with us." Arizona defended herself to Dr. Dawson.

"Arizona. Just try to listen."

"I just feel, that I changed and learned so much in the past months, but you are not willing to jump in. I know you always need a little bit more time, but I need this, Arizona. I need you to come home to me and I need you to be my wife again. I miss you so much when you aren't there. When you and the kids are at your apartment. I sometimes can't breath. That's how much I miss you."

Callie had now tears in her eyes and Arizona was silent for a moment.

"You said here, in this room that I was suffocating you..."

"Arizona, that was two years ago! You are not suffocating me!"

"So Arizona, what are your concerns, why do you not want to move in with Callie?"

"What if I move in and then it works, maybe for a month, or maybe for two months? And then everything falls apart again. Callie. Everything is great between us right now, why should be change anything?"

"Well it's a valid question. Just because you two decided to reconcile, doesn't mean you have to live together right now. Living together means also more conflict, so you both have to ask yourself, if you are really ready to deal with the challenge, that comes from cohabiting."

"Great, so you are talking her out of this? I knew coming here was a mistake."

"Callie, please. You promised!"

The Doctor looked at Callie and she looked back.

"I'm not here to talk anyone out of anything. I'm just pointing out that the relationship you now have build, could be put to a serious test, if you live together. And of course there is the option of never moving in together. There are married couples, who simply need separated apartments."

Callie looked at Arizona and Arizona knew exactly what she was asking.

"No. No of course I want to live with you again and with our children under one roof." Then she addressed the Counselor again.

"That should be the goal, I mean. That we can work on living together."

"Good, so you both want the same thing. You want your family to live in one house and you want as less unresolved conflict as possible between you. You don't want your children to grow up in a household with two parents, that fight all the time. Correct?"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"This is one thing you should do first. Set some mutual goals for your future together. And then we all can work on those goals. We will also work on all the unresolved issues between the two of you. Arizona told me, that you started from scratch. However if anyone of you feels the need to talk about past issues, we should do it here and you both have to address those unresolved feelings. Just keep the line of communication open and I will help you with it. I think you did the hardest part already on your own."

* * *

 **Callie's apartment - 3 hours later**

* * *

They were all sitting around the kitchen table. They were playing memory. Sofia was quick to memorize everything. With Ben they made sure to help, but only a little bit.

"Are you and mommy going to live together again?"

It was the third time in a short period of time that Sofia voiced that question. Arizona looked at Callie and spoke softly.

"You can really stop asking, honey. We aren't ready yet, but if we are, then you and Ben are going to be the first we tell. I promise. You just need to give us a little bit of time."

Sofia pouted and Arizona added.

"We really want to be together as a family again, Sofia. But we talked about how grown-up relationships aren't that simple."

They weren't sure, if the answers Sofia got were satisfying for her, but if not, she didn't continue to ask.

An hour later, Arizona and Callie were alone.

Callie sat in front of her laptop and Arizona was sitting next to her, drinking some tea.

"I know you aren't a big fan, but thank you for coming to counseling again."

"I told you, I do anything, even stuff I don't like. I mean that. But I also mean what I said in there, I don't think you are totally in."

"Why? I told you I'm in."

"It's just, that I have a feeling that you hold back. I know what I did was awful and we talked about that. I know that I hurt you and I know I did my part that lead to our divorce. But there are still things you don't tell me!"

Arizona looked at her cup of tea. Callie was right, if she wanted to be in, she needed to let go of the person who was walking on eggshells, who didn't have a voice in her relationship.

"'I hate your bedroom."

Callie looked up.

"What?"

"Not the furniture, but the red walls. Calliope, how can you even sleep in that color?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You can be very stubborn about those kind of things. Remember when we moved in together the first time? You were so, weird just because I didn't want to live in a bat-cave!"

A voice from long ago whispered in her ear. You got a girl, you love, who loves you back. Paint it whatever stupid color she wants.

"I paint it in any color you want. If that's the problem. Any color you want!"

Arizona sat back a little.

"There is another thing."

Callie took a deep breath, if Arizona couldn't even tell her how horrible the color in her bedroom was, what else hadn't she told her.

"I don't want to move into this apartment."

Arizona could see the shock on Callie's face, so she quickly added.

"It's just. You rented this place with you and Sofia in mind. And for that, it's a great apartment! I really like it. But we should consider, that our children will grow up eventually. They are going to be teenagers. I always wanted for them to grow up with both of us, but also in a nice house with a big yard."

"Oh."

Callie hadn't thought about this, so far ahead.

"I mean, we could use the time, to look for a house. So if we think we're ready. We could just move into a nice big place. I just think, this apartment would feel crowded and we would start arguing even more. I mean even Dr. Dawson said that living together is a whole new challenge. I just think it would be nice, if we both had some room and space, if we need it."

"Okay. But no weird murder house again!"

"No. We pick a house we both want this time. So think about what you want. I think about what I want and then we think about what's best for the kids. We have time to pick the perfect house."

Callie smiled a little this wasn't as bad as she had thought. Maybe they really needed the time to do everything right this time.

"So there is something I want to ask you."

Arizona took a sip from her tea and looked at Callie.

"Would you. I mean, is that something for the future, it's not that I'm asking or anything!"

"Okay."

"Not that I wouldn't want to, but I guess I wanted to ask, since we should make plans, if you eventually would think about..."

Arizona could see that Callie was starting to mumble uncontrollably.

"Just say it. Open and honest."

"Okay. Would you consider, getting married again. I mean in the far, far away future."

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. Have you?"

"Maybe. A little bit."

Arizona could tell that Callie wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay fine. It's just weird, when you call me your girlfriend."

There was a small silence between them, then Arizona spoke up.

"I think, if the time is right. I would like to be your wife again."

She received a huge smile from Callie.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think that's the plan right?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

* * *

 **Seattle – the next day**

* * *

Arizona had been shopping for groceries with Ben. Now they were on their way back to her apartment. Ben was sitting in the backseat and looked out of the car window. She had turned on some music and sang to the latest hits on the radio. In the rear-view mirror. She could see Ben clapping his hands.

Then she saw something else in the mirror. It was a dark car that was driving up too close for Arizona's taste.

She stopped singing and decided to concentrate on the road.

The car behind her honked. It continued to honk, until Arizona said more to herself.

"I'm driving at the speed limit you, freaky stupid person."

She saw how the car behind her, became slower and she felt herself relax again. But then the car was back and trying to overtake her. At one point the car came so close to Arizona's car that she slightly turned right.

Now Arizona honked.

"Oh my god. What's your problem!"

The car finally overtook hers and was now in front of her.

Arizona griped her stirring wheel and concentrated on the road again. Suddenly the car in front of her stopped. She had nearly no time to react. She drove into the other car. It was unavoidable. She looked in shock ahead and saw the car suddenly driving away.

Arizona wanted to be outraged and scream, but she heard her son's cries coming from the back-seat.

"Oh baby. Are you hurt?"

Arizona left the car and looked at her son. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he also wouldn't stop crying.

Arizona just took her phone and dialed 911.

* * *

 **GSMH – 30 minutes later**

* * *

Callie was running through the hospital to the ER. She saw Owen Hunt, April and Alex already waiting for the ambulance.

She grabbed a yellow surgical gown and put it on.

"Torres. What are you doing?"

"Arizona and my son have been in an accident, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Absolutely not. If anyone of them is injured, you're not going to work on anyone of them."

The ambulance arrived and to Callie's relieve, Arizona was sitting and seemed unharmed. Ben was in her lab, his face red from crying, but he also seemed fine.

"What the hell happened?"

Arizona put Ben on a gurney.

Both of them followed as their friends shoved the gurney into the ER.

"Just some asshole, who had a severe case of road rage. Then this guy just pulled a hit an run, when I crashed into him. It's not as bad as it looks. I don't think Ben was hurt. I just wanted to make sure..."

"Yeah of course."

They watched as Alex softly spoke to Ben and examined him.

Callie just embraced Arizona, who was visibly shaken up.

"It's okay. No one is hurt. Could you see the license plate of the car or who was driving it?"

Arizona shook her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I was just concentrating on the road and the car windows were tinted. I just need to wait here a little bit. The Police Officer still needs my statement for his report. I called my dad, he and my mom are going to get my car later."

Callie kissed Arizona's head and both of them walked over to the gurney, their son was sitting on.

An hour later, they knew that Ben wasn't physical hurt, he had just cried out of fear.

The car had a minor fender bender and the police said that they would look for witnesses who could maybe tell them something about the license plate.

* * *

 **/Last Chapters inc. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – 3 months later**

* * *

There were both standing in an empty Kitchen. They could see the yard from the kitchen window.

There was a climbing frame and a wonderful big oak tree in the center.

Arizona was beaming with joy.

"So what do you think?"

Callie didn't give anything away, she looked around with a searching look.

It was the 20th house they have been looking at in the past month and it had either been her or Arizona, who didn't like something.

But they didn't care. They wanted to take their time with finding the perfect house.

"Well, it's not an ex crime-scene. It's not haunted and the master-bedroom is gigantic. Also, it's in between the hospital and Sofia's school, so I think it's pretty damn perfect."

She heard Arizona squeals of joy. It was true, it was perfect. There was enough room for all four of them. It had a guest bedroom and a little study, if anyone needed some space from their spouse or the kids.

Arizona was suddenly quiet for a moment.

"You don't just say that, because you know I love this house, right? We can continue to look, if you want."

Callie smiled at her and it was a genuine smile.

"No, I really mean it. This is our house. This is where our teenagers are going to slam the door, because the world are so mean. This is the place where we're going to have fancy dinners with our friends and where we complain about out back problems, when we're old. This is the house, Arizona."

Arizona, took her cell phone out of her purse and looked at Callie.

"I'm going to call my mom!"

Arizona left Callie behind to talk to her mother that they finally found the perfect place for their family.

Callie looked out of the window again. The tree looked solid enough for a tree house. She could picture Sofia and Ben, hiding in that house, creating their own little world, far away from the adults.

Sofia's birthday would be soon and she could hardly wait to give her daughter the ultimate present.

Her whole family under one roof again.

The past three months had their ups and downs.

She had been resistant to counseling, but in the end it hadn't been so bad. She could finally admit that.

They had talked about their last doubts and worries. When the Bashir trial had started, both of them could talk about the wounds inflicted by the fertility doctor, they had trusted.

It didn't look good for him. Detective Vega had done, obviously a good damn job. The incriminating evidence was more than enough for a conviction. Arizona had talked to her attorney and he was very confident, that she would receive enough compensation for the trauma that Bashir had inflicted and of course the additional costs that came with suddenly being a parent overnight.

Paying for Ben's education, would never be a problem. He had assured Arizona.

Also, Ben and Sofia had more time to bond and her daughter seemed to fully enjoy being a big sister now. One time, they had sneaked into their grandmothers closet and Sofia had dressed him up.

Arizona had laughed so hard she had started crying and Callie had taken a picture of him.

A little while later both of them waved the real estate agent goodbye. They would soon fill out the paperwork and finally move in together again.

Callie could hardly wait.

* * *

 **GSMH – Attendings Lounge the next day**

* * *

Both were sitting in the Attendings Lounge and feverishly discussed all their plans, they had for the house. What furniture, what colors, what kind of kitchen and decorations.

Arizona had suggested that both of their children should have the opportunity to freely express themselves in their new rooms.

Callie had no doubt that her daughter would have a strong opinion on that subject. However, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea with Ben. The concept of choosing something was lost on him. Either Sofia decided for him or he would just pick the first thing he saw.

"I'm not saying he can't do it. I just think that maybe letting him do everything by himself, could be a little bit overwhelming for him."

"So what if he picks the first bed he sees. Maybe he just knows what he wants."

Callie looked at her skeptically.

"You will see. Just let him pick a bed, color for the walls and small desk with chairs. Very basic things. You can still help him decorate his room with stuff that you like. You decoholic."

"Fine, but I'm calling dips on the bedroom."

"Oh no."

Arizona looked at her with wide eyes.

"No red walls, I promise. Besides, you told me the furniture I have picked was cute, I want to keep some of it."

"Fine. Just go easy on the colors, there are enough studies that show..."

Callie held up her hand to stop her.

"I know. I got the message. I don't care too much about the red walls. There is something else that could be red in that bedroom in the future."

Arizona smiled at that thought. She knew exactly what Callie meant. It was her favorite color not only on the walls, but also on Arizona.

"Well, that can be arranged."

Both of them leaned closer to each other and started kissing each other softly. They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't even notice when Maggie and Meredith joined them.

Meredith walked over to the coffee machine and filled a cup and Maggie just watched them from the couch.

Meredith sat down beside her sister.

"Are they ever going to stop?"

Asked Maggie.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe we have to call Bailey."

Arizona and Callie broke apart and looked at their friends.

"We can hear you. You know." said Callie dryly.

Arizona licked her lips.

"I don't even know why this is bothering you Maggie. It's not like you haven't seen plenty. Like the midnight fridge incident."

Maggie looked at Callie shocked.

"You promised, we wouldn't talk about that!"

Meredith looked puzzled at Callie.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say that we all had a midnight craving for whipped cream. There are no secrets between us anymore."

"Could you please stop it! This was so embarrassing."

Callie just laughed and Maggie just stood up and left.

"Hey, what's her problem?"

"She is just not used to, you know. To our habit of living in frat houses. She is much more private."

"If she wanted privacy, she shouldn't sneak around with Deluca in every on-call room or run around half naked in your apartment. I bet the problem is that she is curious now."

Arizona looked at her with doubt, written all over her face.

"What, you think she saw you half naked one time and now she is wondering about, you know..."

Callie was pretending to straighten her doctor's coat.

"What can I say. I have that effect on women."

"That reminds me. Have I ever told you that one time I saw Jo naked?"

"What? Wait, what?! Jo?"

Callie now didn't look amused.

"Yeah, it was when we were separated and I was living with Karev. I saw it all."

"Oh my god. Why did you tell me that?"

Arizona needed to smile a little. It was not that she was particularly happy about the midnight incident, but she secretly loved to get a little payback.

"You know that Jo wants to become an Orthopedic surgeon!"

"So?"

"We are the Ortho-posse! How am I supposed to teach her now? With that picture in my mind."

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and stood up.

"Well. Karev suggested that he was down for whatever happens."

"Okay, that's it. We're not going to their wedding!"

"Relax, that was years ago."

Arizona kissed her again and left the Lounge.

"Well, I can hardly wait now to move into our new house."

Meredith looked up.

"You finally found a place?"

Callie smiled at her and walked to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"Yep. We just need to do the paperwork now. Arizona already told Deluca that he needs to find a new roommate, maybe Maggie can now move in with him."

"Ohh, great, then I'm totally alone with 3 children and everyone is happily moving on with their lives."

Callie moved over to Meredith and sat down beside her.

"Well, not totally alone. Our dream house is just 10 minutes away from your house."

She hugged her friend with one arm.

"Meredith, I think we have a village now."

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – 11:00 pm**

* * *

Callie was putting on some lotion on her legs. Arizona just sat back in the bed and watched her.

Arizona was more then confused when Callie asked her:

"Do you know, if Jeff is single?"

"Jeff, who?"

"The new Peads attending."

Arizona looked at Callie in an odd way.

"You know if you want some love tonight, then let me clarify that this isn't sexy. Asking me, if the new attending is single? Really?"

Callie looked for her nearest sock and threw it at her.

"I'm not asking for myself, you silly goose. You know I have decided to only worship the V for the rest of my life now. I'm asking because of Meredith."

"Meredith wants to date Jeff?"

"Well, not yet."

Callie put the lotion back on Arizona's dresser and joined her under the blanket.

"But I see how happy we are. Jo and Alex are getting married. Jackson and April aren't divorced yet. Amelia and Owen are hilariously dysfunctional. And what if Maggie decides to move in here with Deluca? Meredith would be all alone. Do you want your friend to die as an old and lonely widow?"

Arizona slowly shakes her head.

"Fine, but why you? I mean us? Shouldn't we just stay out of this?"

"If I dare to remind you. We successfully hooked up Bailey and Warren. We are simply amazing matchmakers!"

Arizona thought about that, how she and Callie had encouraged Bailey to give Ben a chance and suddenly she felt very pleased with herself.

But then she shook her head.

"Ah, forget it, Callie. She will never go on a date with him. His eyes are too dreamy and his hair is too perfect. He will just remind her of Derek."

"Just wait, until we have our new dining room finished. I already have an idea. We will invite the two of them for a dinner party and some other people. And they won't even notice that we're trying to hook them up!"

"Sure honey. They won't suspect a thing, if there are only couples and they are the only single people in the room."

Arizona turned around to her side, but she secretly smiled. How she had missed this. Just the two of them plotting and planing things together.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – Furniture Store**

* * *

Inspired by her amazing idea to find someone for Meredith and hide it in a casual dinner. Both of them had decided to look for dinner tables.

The store was extremely full, because there were some sort of bargain sales this week.

The selection was gigantic and they were busy looking at all the different tables. They didn't have an exact idea what they were looking for, but they thought a visit to the furniture store would inspire them.

Ben and Sofia were walking in front of them.

Callie looked at a large solid pine table.

"Isn't that a little bit too dark?"

"Well, we could counter that dark wood with lighter walls and white decorations."

They didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly only Sofia stood next to them. Arizona turned around. She saw a lot of people passing them by, but there was no sign of her son.

"Ben?!"

Callie now turned around as well. She also couldn't see him.

"Ben?!"

Callie took Sofia's hand and followed Arizona who was now frantically looking around. He was gone.

Half and hour later, they were standing near the manager's desk. They had made an announcement over the speakers in the store that a three year old was missing.

Arizona had just walked around. She had called Vega, who immediately had agreed to help look for Ben.

Callie was holding on to Sofia, who was obviously distraught.

Arizona was somehow glad, when she saw the tall detective entering the office.

"Oh, thank you for coming."

He just shook his head.

"It's not a problem. I told you to call me for any reason. So what happened?"

"We were just looking for furniture and we just turned around for a moment and the next thing we know is that Ben is gone. We already asked around, but apparently no one has seen him."

Arizona was obviously struggling to retain her composure.

"Okay." Vega apparently knew what needed to be done.

"I want all the footage of every camera in this building. Now!"

"Of course!" The manager immediately dialed a number and asked someone on the phone to get them the tapes as soon as possible.

"The two of you will go home now with your daughter."

Arizona wanted to protest. Her son was missing and he just wanted her to go home and do nothing?

"Absolutely not!"

He laid his hands on both of her shoulders and whisper softly.

"You have a little girl there, who is really upset right now. I'm going to get every single cop in the City to look for your boy. You can't do anything. You are only going to go crazy, if you wait here. I know this is hard, but let me do my job."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – Robbins house the next day**

* * *

Both of them hadn't slept at all and neither had Daniel or Barbara. They were all sitting around the kitchen table with the phone in the middle. All of them jumping every time it rang.

Arizona felt the strong urge to throw it out of a window. This damn phone.

Callie had told their friends at work what had happened and had made it clear that they wouldn't come into work today.

The phone hadn't been silent. April and Miranda were constantly calling them for any updates and it made both of them even more nervous.

"How could I have been so careless. Why didn't I watch him more closely."

Arizona couldn't hold back the tears. Was that a payback? She had been given a gift just so it could be ripped from her again in a matter of seconds again?

She felt Callie's warm arm around her. She looked tired as well. Her mother's warm kiss on her head. But she felt nothing, just empty. Like someone had ripped our her heart.

"It's not your fault honey, you're a good mother. We lost Tim one time in a store, when he was little. Didn't we Daniel?"

She heard her father grunt.

He hadn't said much. He felt rather useless. Daniel had spent some hours in the night driving around and looking for Ben. But of course he hadn't found anything.

He would rather sit now down with Sofia and watch some cartoons, his head was starting to hurt.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

She watched as her mother left the kitchen. And shortly after, they were joined by Detective Vega.

"I had my guys looking at all the tapes the whole night long. We have him on tape. But he isn't alone."

Vega pulled out a copy. Obviously not a very sharp picture just the typical surveillance quality.

It showed her son, of that she was sure. He was being carried out of the building by a dark haired woman.

Her eyes were covered with big sunglasses.

"Any idea who that could be?"

Callie narrowed her eyes, something felt familiar, but she wasn't sure.

"I don't know. Maybe a patient? But why would she take my son?"

"Was there something suspicious going on lately? I mean beside the media frenzy? Is someone holding a grudge against anyone of you? Maybe against the hospital? Anything could help us at this point to identify this woman."

Callie and Arizona thought about this.

"Well, we kind of never told you, that the whole media frenzy started, because there was a leak in our hospital."

"Okay. Tell me more." Vega pulled a little notebook out of his pocket and started to write.

"Everything you can remember would be good right now. So don't be afraid to give me names."

"My ex girlfriend met this reporter in a lesbian bar. That was the leak, but that wasn't all. Not only did this woman sell information to every newspaper in the city, she also wrote an article. Shortly after that she came to the hospital herself. I think she wanted to exploit this whole thing even more."

"Okay. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well her hair was black and she was maybe in her 30s. And at first she tried to be not suspicious, but she was very suspicious by doing so."

Vega looked at her confused.

"Just the questions she was asking. It didn't seem like she was the best investigative reporter out there. I met her in our ER. She pretended that she had fallen in her shower and hurt her arm. She specifically requested me, which I found very odd. Not every ER patient, just asks automatically for the Head of Ortho."

Arizona looked thoughtful. She stared at the picture and listened to what Callie was saying.

"There was this woman in the park. But that was months ago. "

Callie looked at her.

"What woman?"

"It was maybe a couple of days before our accident. I didn't think about it. She was just looking at Ben in a weird way."

"Couple of days before the accident, hm?"

Vega was still writing everything down.

"Do you know the name?"

"No. I would have to look at the article again. Or you could ask Penny."

"Penny?"

"Penelope Blake. She is my ex-girlfriend. She works at our hospital. She went on a couple of dates with her. Maybe she has still her phone number."

"Good, that's really good. Could you call the hospital and let Penny meet us here? I want to ask her some questions as soon as possible. Every minute counts."

Callie nodded and reached for her smartphone. She excused herself for a moment and when she came back she said:

"Penny said she will be here in around 30 minutes."

45 excruciating minutes later, Penny arrived.

She first spoke to Callie.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry Callie."

Callie looked away, the whole thing was just too painful.

"Just don't okay. Just tell the Detective what you know."

"Hi. I'm Detective Vega. What can you tell me, about the woman in the bar? The one you met and the one who wrote an article about Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres?"

Penny thought for a moment.

"Well, most of the time she would just listen to me. She didn't talk a lot about herself, if I'm honest."

She looked at Callie and Arizona, who seemed devastated.

"So what do you know?"

"Her name is Yennefer Checter. She told me she was a writer and that she lives in Seattle for a couple of years now. I also think I still have her number on my cell phone."

Penny took her phone and looked for the number, then she gave her phone to Vega.

"Here. That's her number."

"Okay. I'm going to get a court order to tap that line. Do you have any idea where she lives?"

Penny shook her head.

"She would always drop me off at my place."

"Good. Give me your number. If I have any further questions, I want you to be reachable. So make sure that you don't leave the City, understood?"

Penny nodded her head.

"Of course. I'm going to go back to the hospital now. I'm really sorry about the whole thing."

Vega nodded at her. "The information was very valuable."

Penny left and Callie joined Vega.

"Do you think she is involved in this?"

Vega looked at her with his steel gray eyes.

"No. My gut tells me that there is something wrong here. Yennefer goes to the same lesbian bar like your ex-girlfriend, at the same night? And then suddenly shows up at the Park and at your workplace? I'm doing this job for a long time now, there is no such thing as a coincidence!"

"So what are you saying? That she had planned this for a longer time? That she was sort of watching us? That she is following us around?"

"Yes. That's what I'm thinking. I think she knew that Penny was vulnerable and an easy target to get information. I'm going to order a background check on her. I will inform you, if I hear anything new. Just keep it together. I promise you I'm doing everything I can. All our resources are focused on finding him. Just hang in there."

Callie softly nodded and she saw as Arizona abruptly stood up.

"I need some fresh air. I'm going crazy in here."

Callie slowly followed her into the garden.

* * *

 **/Cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere!**


	20. Chapter 20

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **Robbins house – two hours later**

* * *

Arizona had stopped pacing around at this point. She just had curled up in an armchair. Her mother had draped an old wool blanket over her. She just stared into space.

Callie watched as Sofia slowly entered the room. She looked over to Arizona, who wasn't acknowledging her.

Callie, who sat on the coach opened her arms and Sofia came over to her mothers warm embrace.

"Mommy, when is Ben coming back?"

She pressed her daughter closer to her.

"Soon."

She didn't even dare to say another word, she didn't want to burst into tears.

"Did he go, because of me?"

She softly rubbed her daughter back.

"No, of course not. Why do you think that."

"I don't think I was a very good sister."

"That's not true. You love your little brother don't you?" She felt as her daughter slowly nodded.

"It's not your fault, okay? This is all that woman's fault, who took him. Okay?"

"Why did she take Ben away, mommy?"

"I don't know. I really don't know baby."

They sat in silence. The intensity of the pain had rendered them speechless.

Arizona felt like she was frozen, unable to move. Like all life had been sucked out of her.

Her heart stopped a beat when the phone rang.

Arizona picked it up.

It was Detective Vega. Arizona exchanged looks with Callie.

"Sofia. Can you go into the kitchen to your grandparents for a moment?"

Sofia left the living-room without any protest and Arizona put Vega on speaker phone so Callie could hear what was said.

"Okay, we found Mrs Checter's last address and guess what? I solved your hit and run case."

"How do you know?" Arizona asked.

"The garage door was open. It seemed that Yennefer didn't even bother to repair the damage to her car. Or she suspected that we would ask all the local repair shops for any damaged cars."

"But you didn't find, Ben..."

She already knew the answer. If there had been any sign of her son, Vega would have told her immediately.

"I'm sorry. She wasn't here and there is no sign of Ben. However, since we now have some proof, I got a warrant pretty quickly and we found some interesting things."

"What?"

"Well, you won't believe this, but we found pictures of her and Bashir. So we did a quick background check. It seems like Yennefer Checter is Bashir's daughter."

"And why would his daughter go and do this to me?"

"I don't have all the answers yet, but I think all the pieces of the puzzle will come together soon. Our priority is in finding your son right now. I'm on my way to prison to talk to Bashir."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do next? If she isn't in her house with Ben, where is she then?"

"We don't know yet. At the moment we are looking for rented cars under her name. I promise, I will call as soon as I know something more. Bye."

The phone call ended and there it was again this heavy silence.

Arizona wiped the tears away. Her eyes felt dry from staring into space and they were starting to hurt. Everything started to hurt from all the stress of the past 12 hours.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Arizona just shook her head.

"Maybe we should eat something."

"I can't eat right now."

Her voice was small and Callie watched her.

She reached out to Arizona arm and tugged on her sleeve.

"Come here."

It was a silent order, but Arizona didn't protest. They embraced on the coach and Callie pulled the blanket over the two of them. She felt that Arizona's hands were ice cold.

That was all they could do just lean on each other.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The time was slowly ticking away.

* * *

 **Robbins house – one hour later**

* * *

Callie looked out of the front window of the house. She could see reporters out there with their vans and cameras.

There were some Reporters in front of the cameras talking into a microphone.

They hadn't turned on the TV, but Callie could guess what was going on. They had first been in the focus, because they had been the only couple to get their child back in the Bashir case.

Then there had been the weird Story about their alleged affair.

When the trial had started reporters had offered money for exclusive interviews.

And now their son was missing, abducted by the daughter of the man who had stolen their embryo in the first place.

Callie knew, they must have had a field day with this.

Unlike Arizona, who had seemed to be paralyzed, Callie was downright angry.

Angry at the reporters, angry at Bashir, at Yennefer, at herself and as a good catholic, she was also angry at God.

She and Arizona saved and changed lives for a living. How could he allow something like this to happen. Especially after everything they had been through?

She slowly walked into the kitchen. There was an empty glass standing on the table and it taunted her.

The more she thought about the whole situation, the more her anger seemed to take over.

She couldn't understand why everyone was just this quiet. Why did no one scream or yell.

As far as she knew, Timothy was a taboo topic in this household. Would Ben be also be the new taboo topic in their new home?

That thought went right to her chest. She could feel the pain there. It was an open wound that was slowly bleeding out.

Would Ben's room in their new house just be an empty room now?

The thought of never seeing her small son again went through every nerve in her body.

That glass just stood in front of her and she wanted to destroy it.

She wanted to break everything in this nice little kitchen. She wanted the whole world to know, in how much pain she was.

But Arizona and her parents were just sitting in the living-room in silence. God, how she hated the three of them, just quietly sitting there.

In a reflex and one swift motion she grabbed the glass and smashed it against a kitchen wall.

Arizona turned around in her seat. She had heard a glass shatter.

Her mother wanted to stand up, but she held the older woman in place.

"Stay, I go."

Arizona walked into the kitchen. She saw Callie standing there and shattered glass on the floor.

She didn't even have to ask, if Callie had dropped it by accident.

Her eyes told her everything.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Callie looked on the floor, then at Arizona again.

"No."

"Then tell me."

"How can you be so silent, when I just want to scream? I can't take this waiting any longer. How can they not find this psychopath? She needs to use her credit card or something! And now those stupid reporters are out there again. Why can't they not just leave us alone, right now!"

Arizona knew, that Callie needed this. To rant and vent against everyone and everything. The pressure was getting higher and higher for both of them.

"I know. Okay? We just have to wait a little longer. Vega is doing everything he can."

"If someone uses that phrase one more time, I'm going to scream."

"Fine. But..."

Her phone rang again and Arizona immediately put him again on speaker phone.

"Hey, sorry that you needed to wait so long. Turns out we were right. She is the illegitimate daughter of Bashir and she had been in therapy. She seems to have a weird obsession with her father. He himself admitted that he didn't have any close contact with her. He just sometimes wrote her postcards when he was traveling. He would also meet her every other month for lunch."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, don't you have any news on my son?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry. I will call you again soon, okay?"

"Can you just order a police car to my parents home? There are reporters camping outside their house. It's just too much right now."

"Okay, let me see what I can do. Hang in there!"

Callie took a deep breath.

"And now we wait an hour or two again. God."

* * *

 **Robbins house – two hours later**

* * *

They felt like they had done it all. They had yelled, cried, slept a couple of minutes from exhaustion.

April had come over and had offered to cook something. Bailey had called again for news.

Callie even had started praying at some point.

They had started to watch a cartoon with Sofia just to keep their minds from overthinking too much.

Their zombie like state was interrupted by Arizona's cell phone again. She was starting to hate her ringtone.

Interesting enough, it seemed like Vega was out of breath now.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that we got a hot tip from a local motel. We are on our way now to check out if this is the woman we're looking for."

"Where? Which motel?"

"No. Just stay at your house!"

"We have waited long enough. If Yennefer is in this motel, then Ben could be there as well! I need to know. Please! Just tell us where the motel is!"

She heard him sigh deeply and then he answered.

"Fine, but you stay back when I try to talk to her. Understood? I send you the address."

Arizona looked at Callie and April immediately offered to drive them there.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Seattle – A Motel**

* * *

There were Police Officer, everywhere. One of them didn't want them to go through the police blockade, but Vega quickly corrected him.

"It's okay. These are the parents they can stay behind the police cars. And who are you?"

"The godmother, April."

"Okay, follow me. As far as we could tell from outside, she should be in this room in front of us right now. But we're not sure if Ben is in there."

They both looked at the door with two numbers on it. 06. The door, Arizona was sure, she would also never forget.

"So. Go in there and look for him! What are you waiting for?"

He turned to Callie.

"We don't know if she has any weapons. We got the phone number of this room, so I'm going to contact her now. But the three of you, please be quiet!"

He quickly dialed the number and waited a couple of seconds.

"Yennefer? Yennefer Checter?"

They couldn't hear what the woman was saying.

"Hi, this is Detective Vega. I just want to talk to you for a couple of minutes, if that's okay with you."

All their eyes were fixated on a window of the motel room. They were looking for any sign of Ben.

"Just tell me. Is the boy with you right now?... Yennefer, there is no need to lie. We saw the video tapes of the surveillance camera, we know that you left with him."

Vega waited a couple of minutes.

"Wait. Okay. We are, we are just talking... So who do you want to talk to?"

Vega looked at Arizona. He put the phone on silent and looked her deep in the eyes.

"She wants to talk to you. I'm going to put her on the speaker, so I can listen to what is being said, okay? Just try to keep her on the phone. We already contacted a S.W.A.T. Team. If he is in there, we get him out of there." Arizona nodded and took the phone.

"This is Arizona Robbins. I'm the mother. Just please give me back my son. He is only three years old. Just tell me what you want, okay? I'll give you money!"

"I don't want your money. I want you to feel like I feel! You took my father away, this is all your fault!"

"I didn't want anything of this!"

"He is a hero! He gave people who couldn't have children of their own the family they always wanted. He doesn't deserve to go to jail!"

Arizona saw in the corner of her eyes the first reporters arriving. That was the last thing she wanted. How the hell did they always seem to know where they were?

"The whole world should know what an evil and despicable woman you are! You never cared about those embryos. He told me that a lot of them were stored there for years and that you have one embryo left! Do you even care about the last one? Or will you just get rid of it?"

"Your father lied to you! Mine weren't stored for years, Yennefer. They were stored maybe for a couple of months. I was in a bad place, after I lost my other baby. I just needed some time to heal! I always wanted them."

"So what... Maybe you would have never been ready. If it were up to you, maybe he would never even been born!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We don't know what could have happened. But he is here now and we love him and we are dying every second that he isn't with us. Please. Just tell me if he is okay."

"He is fine."

Arizona could finally take a deep breath.

"Okay. Just tell me what you want. I do anything. Anything you want."

The woman on the line was silent for a minute, then she answered.

"You see the reporters behind you?"

Arizona nodded and then remembered that Yennefer couldn't see her.

"Yes."

"I want you to go to them and tell them what an evil woman you are. Tell them, that you had an affair and that you and your girlfriend don't care about others peoples feelings. Tell them what a great man my father is. That he was right by giving away those embryos that he shouldn't get sentenced to prison. Tell them!"

"Okay, I tell them anything you want. Just give me my son back. Please."

"Sure, after I've seen it on TV. And don't try anything funny. I can see if you talk to them or not. If you lied to me. I make sure you never see him again!"

With that, she hung up the phone.

"Damn. We still don't know if she has a weapon in there."

"So what are we going to do next?"

"I will talk to a friend who is a reporter. I can already see him from here. You and him will pretend like you are talking to him. Maybe if Yennefer is watching you from inside, she will be occupied enough for us to storm into that room."

Arizona heart was beating in her chest and Callie could see that her face was white now.

"I know that sounds scary, but we don't know if she has a gun or some other weapon. So I really don't feel okay without knowing how Ben is. We shouldn't waste any more time."

Vega's friend, an older blond haired reporter agreed to do a fake interview with her. Arizona stood with her back to the motel, which made her really uncomfortable. She wanted to see what was happening, but they had decided that they would give Yennefer the best view of the reporter and his cameraman.

Suddenly there was a load bang and men screaming everywhere.

She turned around and ran towards Callie and April who were watching the scene unfold in front of them.

Heavily armored police officer had rushed into the motel room. Like Vega had predicted they had seen Yennefer peeking out of the window to see if Arizona was following her request.

They had used this moment to storm in.

Only a couple of minutes later two Squad Members dragged the dark haired woman out of the motel room.

2 excruciating minutes later Vega left the motel room with Ben in his arms.

Callie and Arizona rushed to him. As they reached the tall Detective, Ben immediately reached for Arizona.

Her heart was hammering wild against her chest when she finally could feel the tiny arms of her son around her.

Callie just embraced both of them.

The rest of the day was just a blur of events. In the end they could hardly remember what they had said.

They could barely remember going to the ambulance with Ben. April saying that she would follow them in the car.

Alex checking him for any injuries. Some of their friends silently watching them, as they left the hospital again.

How happy Sofia, Daniel and Barbara had been. And how all four of them, had snuggled up in Arizona's bed at night and finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **Arizona's apartment – one week later**

* * *

All three of them, Arizona, Callie and Detective Vega sat around the kitchen table.

"So why me? Why target us? There were more couples that Bashir had betrayed."

Vega looked at them.

"From what both of them have told me. Bashir was an absent father, but he still cared for his daughter. I think she might have seen the paper I showed to you on our first meeting. The one with all the names on it. As a young journalist, she must have started some investigation of her own. You became a target when she figured out that you were indeed deeply affected by Dr. Bashir."

"I don't get it. The other couples who lost their embryos were as affected as me!"

"Not on the same level. It's true, they all lost embryos. But like I said they would have never known, if a child was carried to terms or not, because we didn't want to break up any families. In her world, the couples who he stole from didn't know and to the other couples, her father was somewhat of a Samaritan. But you. You and Ben were the truth of how her father had ripped children from their biological parents. In her mind it was your fault that the justice system was coming after him."

Arizona just shook her head, she couldn"t believe that twisted woman's logic.

"She had been in therapy. She is deeply obsessed with pleasing her father in any way possible. She also applied to medical school at some point in her life."

"Thank god, she never became an actual doctor then."

"I think she became obsessed with you as well. When she found out about the alleged affair, it just convinced her even more what an immoral person you are. And the Bashir trial coming to an end and with you suing him. I think she finally lost it. She saw an opportunity to hurt you in the furniture store that day and took it."

"Well, I'm glad it's over. But I think I will need another month, until I can walk down a street without looking over my shoulder."

Said Callie. Arizona slowly stood up.

"I'm going to take a look what the kids are doing."

Callie watched as Arizona left and then she continued to speak.

"She is a little bit on the edge. Even in the hospital, daycare she is always checking up on him."

"Understandable. But I think you two are going to be just fine."

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't, that's my job."

"Hey, if you ever break your arm, just come to our ER."

* * *

 **Callie's and Arizona's house - two months later**

* * *

Arizona and Callie were exhausted. Their house was full of moving boxes, but they had no energy left to open another one.

They were sitting in their new living-room on their brand new coach.

"Promise me that we will never move somewhere else again? That this was the last time?"

Callie let her head fall on Arizona's shoulder

"No argument there."

"You know what I would want now?"

"No."

"To take a bath in our incredible new bathroom. Then we open a six pack of beer, order out some food and just stay in our new amazing bed the whole weekend."

"I like the way you're thinking."

"Where are the munchkins anyway? It's so quiet?"

"Upstairs in Ben's room."

"Okay. You just sit there and I go check, if they want a snack."

Arizona slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. She entered Ben's room. She didn't see them, but she heard someone giggle with a high pitched voice.

They had built a little tent out of four boxes and a blanket.

Arizona slowly walked towards a box and knocked on it.

"Hello, is someone at home?"

She heard another giggle and then Sofia answered.

"Yes!"

"That's a nice tent you have there."

"It's a castle!" said Sofia indignant.

"I'm sorry. That's a beautiful castle you have there. I just wanted to ask the lady of the this castle, if you would like some snacks?"

Arizona could hear them whisper.

"We want hot chocolate!"

And Ben added quickly: "Cookies!"

"As you wish. I will bring you hot chocolate and some cookies."

Arizona slowly walked into the kitchen and looked in the boxes for the cocoa powder.

A little while later, Callie slowly joined her.

"They build themselves a little castle upstairs and now they want hot chocolate and cookies."

"Oh, so they are going to be occupied a little bit? Maybe we can take that bath together while they play."

"Well the tub is big enough, why not."

Callie looked outside into their garden.

"If they like building houses just wait until I start building them a tree house."

"Really a tree house?"

"Every kid wants a tree house."

"You are an orthopedic surgeon, how many kids have you treated, because they fell out of one?"

"You are such a mommy for someone who never wanted children in the first place."

"Haha, you're so funny. But at least ask my dad to help you."

Arizona put the cookies on a plate and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can you get the other one for me?"

"Sure."

Callie watched as Arizona walked back upstairs. She then looked out of the window again.

After everything they had been through they were still together. They had survived everything.

Callie smiled at her reflection and decided, it was good to be finally home.

* * *

 **/I want to take a second to thank all of you for your reviews!**

 **/Sadly, this is truly endgame now. If you have any ideas or requests, just send me a message or leave a review in the next 10 hours. I will try to implement it into the last chapter. :P**


	21. Epilogue

**/Rework 1.0**

* * *

 **GSMH – Locker room one year later**

* * *

"I didn't forget the fish sticks, because it was your turn to get that stuff for daycare remember?"

"Oh, so I have to remember everything for the rest of my life now?"

"At least you don't have to remember to tank up the car for the rest of your life, because that's what I always do! I check the fuel gauge regularly."

Callie and Arizona glared at each other for a moment.

Meredith entered the locker room. She had only heard the last part of the argument.

Arizona grabbed her purse from her locker.

"Fine, I'll go get some fish sticks now."

With that Arizona left the room, without saying goodbye.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Callie took a deep breath and sat down. She watched as Meredith changed into her scrubs.

"Not really. We are just both cranky today. I have a lot of things to do this week, because of my new project and she has back to back surgeries. On top of that, Sofia has the flue. It's just a crappy day."

"If you say so."

Callie slowly walked to the door and looked around the hallway, then she went back to her locker and started rummaging in her own purse. She found it just seconds later and showed it to Meredith. It was a round shaped diamond on solitaire setting with a platinum band and the Ring was in a black velvet box.

"You sure about that?"

"Very."

"Well, congratulations! Do you have a plan?"

Callie shook her head.

"No. That's also why I'm cranky today, it has to be perfect and magical. But I don't have any ideas."

"Well, you can't have the elevator, that's my place."

"You need to brainstorm with me."

"I can't. If everything works out I'm going to get drunk with Cristina tonight."

"Oh, right. Cristina is visiting for a week!"

Callie looked at Meredith with puppy dog eyes. Meredith just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Fine, you can come, but you pay for the tequila."

"Deal!"

* * *

 **GSMH – OR 4**

* * *

Arizona had a long day and she was just lashing out at everyone. She didn't mean to, but sometimes there were just bad days.

She was scrubbing out of her surgery, when Callie entered the prep-room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She tilted her head back and rolled her shoulders. She was feeling stiff everywhere.

Callie came up behind her and laid her hands on her shoulders. Then she started to massage her. Her hands were strong, but at the same time so very soft. Arizona felt herself relax for the first time today.

"Long day."

"Yep."

"You can go home now, take a relaxing bath and just sleep. I called your mom and told her that you had a long day. She has already prepared some food for everyone."

"You're not coming with me now?"

Callie stopped the massage and slowly kissed her neck one time.

"No. I have to work on my new project a little bit. I come home in a couple of hours. So just eat, relax and go to bed."

Arizona turned around and they both embraced each other.

"I'm so sorry that I was so cranky today."

"Me, too. We just need a good night's sleep."

They kissed each other softly.

* * *

 **Joe's Bar – one hour later**

* * *

"Cristina!"

Callie was truly happy to see her old friend at Joe's Bar. Cristina sitting beside Meredith was something that made Callie immediately nostalgic.

The two of them weren't the best in keeping regular contact, because of the different time-zones and because they had two different lives now. But now here in Joe's Bar it seemed like they never had been separated.

"So what's up? Tell me all your dirty little secrets."

Callie sat down quickly and put the velvet box on the table.

"So that's happening?"

Cristina took the box and opened it.

"Holy shit. If Robbins says no. Ask me!"

Callie laughed as Meredith and Cristina looked at the Ring.

"You couldn't handle me Yang. So help me out here, how am I supposed to ask?"

"You get down on one knee and ask: Will you marry me?"

With that Cristina and Meredith clinked their tequila glasses together and drank a shot.

"Amazingly helpful. If you two don't want to help me brainstorm, then I'm going back to the hospital and work on my project."

"Just stay, we just need a minute."

Said Meredith bored.

* * *

 **Joe's Bar – one hour later**

* * *

All three of them were dancing happily in the crowed. Slowly a man came up behind Cristina, who enthusiastically started to dance with him.

They saw as Amelia joined the bar. She looked at Meredith and Callie, who threw their arms up in the air in the rhythm of the song.

"Hey, what party is going on here?"

"Join us!" said Meredith and then turned around to say to Joe.

"One diet coke for my sister!"

* * *

 **Joe's Bar – 45 minutes later**

* * *

"So Kepner and Avery are really divorced? And Alex wanted to marry Jo, but she said no to him in front of the altar and now he is banging Maggie? And you broke up last week with my ex-husband?"

She said to Amelia.

"Yep. We just have too many problems on our own, combined it's a disaster."

Cristina smiled and took another shot.

"This is why I love this place, it never gets boring. They don't have that level of drama in Switzerland."

Meredith was already in a different world and her head was on Cristina's shoulder.

Callie could feel the alcohol in her system, the euphoria of the evening had made her totally forget about why she was here in the first place.

"Well, that's not true. Arizona and I are still together and we didn't have any major drama, except when someone forgets to buy fresh milk."

"Yeah, but you have the house thing, two kids and now you're getting married thing going on. You are old and boring. And you told me that you have family dinners with your in-laws every other week. Lets face it Torres. You have stopped being badass and got consumed by domestic bliss."

Although Callie was truly happy about her family life at the moment, which couldn't be better, she still felt suddenly angry.

"I'm a badass, Yang! I'm totally badass!"

* * *

 **Arizona's and Callie's house – one hour later**

* * *

Arizona was half dozing off to sleep, when she heard a movement downstairs. Her eyes were wide open for a moment, then she relaxed back into her fluffy cushion and wanted sleep to take over.

Callie had a lot of research to do for her new project. Although she missed Callie, when she was busy at the hospital, she never said anything.

She was happy when Callie got all excited about a new project. She would happily listen to what Callie would tell her, about what she was doing in her lab. Like a little child on Christmas morning. Arizona found this side of Callie very endearing.

She heard the familiar food-steps walking over the carpet in the hallway.

The door slowly opened and then there was a loud thud.

She quickly stood up in the bed and looked for the light-switch on her nightstand.

"Callie? Are you alright?"

Callie's dark hair appeared and she leaned on their bed as she struggled to stay up.

"Are you okay?"

Callie felt like the whole room was moving, but somehow she managed to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Arizona knew Callie long enough to know how she was, when she was drunk.

"Where were you? I thought you wanted to do some research?"

"I was at Joe's. Cristina is visiting this week."

Callie could feel the mattress shift. Arizona was moving behind her.

"You're not angry are you?"

"Callie. I'm not going to be angry, because you wanted to spend some time with Cristina. I know the two of you were close."

Arizona had put on her prosthesis and came back later with a glass of water and a bucket.

She gave Callie the glass and put the bucket down on the floor.

"Cristina said that I'm not badass anymore!" Callie sounded like a pouting child.

"Just put on your pajamas and get some sleep. I'm sure Cristina was only joking."

Arizona had a big grin on her face, when she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was barely 11:00 pm on a Friday night.

* * *

 **Arizona's and Callie's house - the next day**

* * *

The next day Arizona woke up first. She silently showered and got dressed. She filled a new glass of water and looked at the empty bucket. At least Callie could still hold her liquor. She didn't really want to deal with her spouse's wounded ego today.

As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of her son. He had grown, his hair was longer now and unruly from his sleep.

"Good morning."

He looked behind Arizona to the bed, where Callie was still sleeping.

"Does mommy has the flu?"

She shortly looked behind her and then brushed with one hand over his blond hair.

"Yes, something like that. How about we just go into the kitchen and I make anything you want. Just you and me today."

* * *

 **Chief of Surgery, Office – two weeks later / 4:00 pm**

* * *

Callie was humming with delight. She had made sure, that she and Arizona had a date-night. She had the perfect place for her proposal and a very romantic dinner planned.

It wasn't easy and normally she would have had to wait, maybe months for this, but she had unbelievable luck.

She had gotten a reservation at 7:00 pm in the Space Needle Restaurant. After that she had made a deal with the Gallery owner that she could enter the Chihuly Garden and Glass with Arizona tonight. They had decorated the garden with candle lights. They would take a moonlight walk in the garden and when the moment was right, she would just ask her. She had a speech prepared, the ring was perfect and the time was right.

She was giddy with anticipation, so she decided to talk to Bailey about this. She needed Miranda to be excited and happy for her.

So she stood in the Chief of Surgery's Office and was holding the open box in her right hand.

Bailey was busy with paperwork and didn't bother to look up.

"I'm very flattered Torres, but the answer is no."

"Don't be a grouch Bailey, aren't you excited that I'm going to ask her tonight?"

"I'm delighted."

Bailey's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes...Okay... All hands on deck, understood."

Bailey puts the phone back in the cradle and Callie stood still.

"All hands on deck, except for me and Arizona. Right? Whatever, just happened, it doesn't involve us."

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but there has been a mass car crash. We need everyone available."

"No! Ask Carlson for me and we have enough General Surgeons to deal with the patients. Bailey!"

"There is a school bus involved. We need Robbins. We are Surgeons, sometimes plans have to change. I'm sorry."

Callie walked numbly through the hallways. The velvet box was burning in her hand hidden in her doctor's coat.

They would never make it to the reservation. They would never make it in time so they could take a walk in the garden.

Callie felt sad and angry. Of course the mass crash was horrible and she always felt for her patients, but why did this had to happen today of all days?

She met Arizona in the ER, when all of them were waiting for the first casualties.

"Oh, it sucks that we can't go on our date today. I was really craving a delicious steak."

Callie didn't want to talk about it. All joy and happiness had been crushed.

"Hm."

"Don't be like that, we just make another reservation next week. It's not a big deal Calliope."

"But it is!"

Callie said angrily.

"It won't be the same next week!"

Arizona looked at Callie questioningly.

"Yes, it will. The restaurant isn't going anywhere. And they are going to make the same food next week, I promise."

Arizona said jokingly, but she quickly noticed that Callie wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Fine. So be grouchy, but it's the job you know that."

"Of course I know!"

"Well, I'm going to give you some space then." Arizona walked over to April and Callie immediately regretted snapping at her. Arizona had no idea, how important it was. Of course she didn't.

This was going so horribly wrong.

Meredith slowly walked over to her.

"Isn't tonight your thing?"

"My thing got canceled."

"Damn."

"What am I going to do now? If I have to sit on that damn Ring for another week, I'm going to go insane!"

"Then just ask."

"In the Pit?"

Meredith looked around. The ER would be full with patients in a matter of minutes. People who were scared, injured and crying for lost friends or relatives.

"Maybe not exactly in here."

Meredith softly touched Callie's arm.

"I have to talk to Richard."

Callie looked at the ER doors and saw as the first gurney arrived.

* * *

 **GSMH – OR 2 one hour later**

* * *

They both worked side by side on an 8 year old girl. She had internal bleeding and a broken femur.

April was assisting Arizona.

"I can't get a good visual, she is bleeding too much."

Arizona told her friend.

"Just give me a second I got this."

Callie was mostly silently working on the leg.

"Has Ben tried on his new sweater with the bear on it?"

"Yes! It's adorable, he really loves it!"

"I thought so, too. I saw it in the store and couldn't resist."

Callie took a deep breath. It wasn't that Callie hated April, she really was very fond of the redheaded woman. But Arizona and April together?

It was like being smothered by rainbows and unicorns. She wanted to be miserable tonight in peace and not listen to the two of them talking about adorable her son was. Why couldn't they just not shut up and be miserable with her?

"I'm so sorry that your date-night got canceled. I can take the kids, if you want to go on a date next week!"

April and Arizona exchanged looks and then looked at Callie.

"It's fine April, but thank you."

Said Callie dryly.

"Cheer up a little and just look at us. You and me. Working on a patient together! That hasn't happened in ages! Admit it, this is a thousand times better than going on a boring dinner."

"It wasn't just a boring dinner! I had plans!"

"Oh? What plans?"

"Forget it, we aren't going tonight; so it doesn't matter."

"Well; if we aren't going, then you can tell me what you had planned. Come on!"

In the corner of her eyes; she could see someone moving up in the Gallery. She hadn't even noticed that Meredith had sneaked in. She was clearly making signs with her hands and then she started to make a very obvious movement.

"What is Meredith doing? Is she getting down on one knee? Is she hurt?"

Asked April.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't get angry at April. I had enough with your attitude today!"

Callie noticed that she had overstepped her mark tonight.

Then she looked at April.

"I'm sorry."

But Meredith's antics up in the Gallery were annoying her.

"I'm just going to close up here. You two are okay without me, right?"

"Sure."

Was Arizona's short answer.

Callie concentrated on the stitches. Maybe Arizona was right. The hospital wasn't just their workplace. It was where Arizona had asked her out on their first date. Where she had asked Arizona out for their second first date. It was the place were they had made love in on-call rooms. They had cried together, screamed at each other and supported each other through countless surgeries.

It was the place where Sofia was born. Where they had survived a shooting.

This hospital was full of memories of them together. She looked up to the Gallery again, but Meredith had already left.

OR 2? It might as well be their OR from now on.

Bokhee handed her a scissor and she cut the suture.

She slowly stood up from the stool she had been sitting on, so she could better work on the leg and turned to Arizona.

She cleared her throat.

Arizona was concentrating on her patient, so she only looked shortly at Callie.

"I told you, we're fine here. You can go."

But Callie ignored her. She took one last deep breath and then started.

"Arizona Robbins. You are not only the mother of my children, but you are also the woman of my dreams. You are kind and adorable and sexy and confident at the same time."

Arizona and April exchanged looks, like they had just started to watch a movie in the middle and had completely missed the plot.

"We have overcome so many obstacles, but we came out stronger than ever before in the end. I love you and I trust you completely. I can't imagine my life without you and you would make me the happiest woman on earth, if you would agree to be my wife again."

Callie now tried to get down on one knee, but the surgical coat was not allowing this movement.

Arizona was speechless. This certainly was something she hadn't expected. She held her hands steady and slowly looked around. April and every staff member in the OR was watching her.

"I."

She said still flabbergasted by the proposal.

There was sweat forming on Callie's forehead. She was getting nervous every second Arizona didn't say a word. Had she just made a gigantic fool out of herself?

Suddenly Arizona's mind caught up with the rest of her body. Callie wanted to marry her. They had so easily slipped back into their old routines, as soon as they had moved in together that it had almost felt like they were married again. She hadn't even thought about the possibility in a year.

"Yes! Of course, it's a yes." she finally said.

April squealed.

"Congratulations, you guys!"

Callie and Arizona kissed, but then remembered that they still had their surgical masks on. Callie couldn't hug Arizona, because she was still working on her patient. So she just turned around and hugged Bokhee enthusiastically. The staff members were applauding and some who had no free hands just whistled.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **Court house – three months later**

* * *

They were all here. Her friends and family. Some of them dressed up, some of them still in their scrubs.

Ben was wearing a small suit and Sofia was dressed in a little cute pink dress.

Arizona and Callie were both wearing red dresses, because Callie loved red and because it was their second wedding. They had decided to just go to the court house, get married and then have a nice intimate party at home afterwards.

No huge fuss and stress like the last time.

They were in a dream like state as they looked into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss now."

They kissed each other softly and their new golden wedding bands shined against the red fabric of their dresses.

* * *

 **Callie's and Arizona's house - a couple of hours later**

* * *

The party was in full swing. It was a Sunny day in Seattle and they had a large banquet table in their garden. Their whole home was decorated with flowers.

They also had hired a Magician for the children so they wouldn't get bored.

A little while later they watched as Dr. Webber danced with his wife, next to Daniel with Barbara and Alex with Maggie.

Deluca was drinking with Jo and the two of them stared at the dancing couples. Their looks were a mixture of anger and sadness.

Callie and Arizona were feeding each other with their wedding cake. Arizona saw as Sofia and Zola joined the couples and also started to dance.

Then she looked over to Meredith. Ellis was sitting on her lap.

Amelia was sitting next to Meredith, she herself was in a deep conversation with Warren and Miranda.

Carlos came over to them and gave Callie a key.

"This is the honeymoon suite. One week. Room service, spa and a pool. The view is beautiful. You should be able to see every sunrise. Everything has been taken care of."

"Thank you."

"You sure that the two of you don't want to travel somewhere for the honeymoon? I can still arrange something."

Callie shook her head.

"Not really. We will travel somewhere with the kids later this year. Now we just want to get pampered and erm..."

Callie stopped herself. She was happy that her father was so supportive, but there was no reason to go into more details, why the two of them just wanted some alone time and not travel around the world.

Of course a honeymoon to Hawaii would have been nice. But their lives were crazy busy and hectic. And with Ben and Sofia getting older, they really wanted to cherish some time alone, where they could just have sex everywhere and anytime they wanted.

"It's exactly what we want. Thanks dad."

"Well, I'm going to dance with my granddaughter now." They watched as Carlos walked over to Sofia and Zola.

Arizona looked to her side, when she felt someone tugging at her dress. She looked into the blue eyes of her son and pulled him onto her lap.

"Hey, baby." She kissed his soft cheek.

"Are you excited for a whole week with your grandparents?"

Ben just shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't want to go with them?"

"Mommy, can I come with you?"

"Oh, honey. This is going to be so boring. We are just going to talk and do grown up stuff. It's not going to be as cool as what your grandfather, Daniel has planned."

Said Callie to him.

He looked skeptical, but watched his dark haired mother closely.

"Do you really want to miss all the fun and just sit in a boring hotel room with your boring moms for a whole week without Sofia?"

Ben looked at his big sister and then looked at Callie again. This decision was clear.

He shook his head and Callie held out her arms.

"Give me a big kiss. You look so handsome in your little suit." She hugged and kissed him and then he left them alone again to look for his friend Bailey.

"So are you having a good time today?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Yep. However, there is one thing missing"

"What? It was perfect. I have planned this for three months with my dad!"

Callie had to smile a little. They really had every detail planned out, they were truly a family of control freaks. Some things would never change.

"I want to dance with my wife."

"Oh. Then lead the way Mrs. Torres-Robbins."

As they danced among their friends like they had at their first wedding, both of them knew that they had come full circle.

* * *

Doctor Bashir had to pay Arizona Robbins 2 million dollars and spend 2 years in a prison cell.

Detective Vega left the police force to become an FBI Agent. One of his cases involved two abducted FBI Agents, who were working on some very strange cases...

Yennefer Checter spend 5 years in a mental facility. She drowned months later in a pool accident.

Penny Blake finished her 3rd year of residency, but one fateful night she walked across the parking lot of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and was never seen again.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **/Keep in mind that this is a Fan Fiction, so I took a lot of liberties again for the sake of Fan Fiction!**

 **/I want to thank you for all your kind words and encouragement! I really hope you enjoyed the Epilogue. :D**

 **/I wish you all an amazing weekend!**


End file.
